Valek's Poison Study
by Harlequin99
Summary: Poison Study from Valek's POV. His thoughts and Feelings throughout the novel. The Thoughts and Feelings of a master Assassin. CHAPTER 24 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I cursed at my own stupidity. Yelena is now in our dungeons', the one I wanted. The one I needed, to become the next food taster and I have just given the job to Oscove and few weeks previously. Only a few weeks and he's already made himself very close friends with Rand, our cook. Our cook who I know is not to be trusted. I know it won't be long before Oscove leaks information. And knowing Rand who is easily bribed, who is he to resist not keeping his mouth shut?

I took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm myself. I was getting too worked up over this. Maybe I had assumed wrong. Maybe Oscove won't tell. In the meantime I need to work up a way to get rid of him. Once he leaks information, I then have a good enough reason to kill him, but by then its too late, he's probably told Rand already. I knew he was a bad a choice.

Ever since I gave the job to Oscove I've been in a foul mood. To say we hated each other would be an understatement. But there is nothing I can do about it now. Well not for long anyway. As soon as I get the chance, he's gone. Meanwhile I need to make sure that Yelena stays in our dungeons and no guards connected to Brazell are ordered to kill her. To be honest I know that won't happen, everyone knows that Brazell wants the drama of a public hanging for his son's murderer. He had the right to kill her immediately, but I'm glad he didn't. I need Yelena. She may be the only key I have to this puzzle. I have never been keen on Brazell, to me I think he's up to something, it's about time I got to the end of this mystery. And for that I need Yelena. She used to live in his orphanage; with Yelena I may be able to shed some light onto the reason of the orphanage. I think everyone was shocked to say the least when he announced his plans, what had made him change his mind? I suppose everyone thought he had gone soft. But I thought differently.

5 seasons have past, almost a full year and I can't stand to see Oscove live another day. He is doing my head in. I know he's confessing everything to Rand. I just know it. I've stayed up all night thinking of a plan. And I have one. I know everyone will think I killed him and there is going to be a mass amount of rumours but I don't care about that. I never have really cared about what people think of me, only when they are trying to kill me. So this is no different. I can't stand Oscove and he can't stand me, so doing this will put both minds at rest. You can't work alongside someone you hate, he's just proved that.

Later this evening, I walked around my suite with a renewed sense of joy. Something I haven't felt in a long time, not since I killed the king, although I feel even he wins over Oscove. Because killing the King was the best day of my life. The day my brothers' killer was killed. I quickly changed the subject trying not to think of that again. I changed my mind to Yelena. I haven't met her yet but I know from the file that she will make an interesting food taster. I don't know what's going to happen with her but I will be finding out in a months time. Until then, the food taster's job lies with me. Won't Ambrose be happy? I laughed to myself. He always had hated cold food. With that memory in mind I headed off to bed.

The day I've been waiting for has finally arrived. I'm currently sitting in my office waiting for Yelena to arrive, reading her file again to double check my plan. I already knew I was going to have to act; so I planned it out in my head. I cannot reveal to her that I have been planning this for nearly a year.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. The guards walked Yelena into my office. She looked around the room then focused her green gaze on me. Green eyes. Not every common in Ixia. She was obviously from Sitia. Won't this be interesting?

She shuddered, making the chains clatter. I scanned her, my eyes widening in surprise.

She glanced down at her tattered red prison gown and dirty bare feet, roughened with yellow calluses. Her long black hair hung in greasy clumps, Soaked with sweat, she swayed under the chains.

"A woman?" I asked. "The next prisoner to be executed is a woman?" Her body trembled at hearing the word _executed. _I tugged at my hair. "I should have taken the time to reread your dossier" A lie. Ever since she has arrived at our dungeons I've been rereading it constantly, trying to gather information. I shooed the guards away. "You're dismissed."

When the guards had left, I motioned for her to sit on the chair in front of me. The chains clanged together as she sat down.

I opened the folder and read the pages. "Yelena today must be your lucky day" I was quiet for a while, waiting for a sarcastic reply, there was none. She just bowed her head instead, avoiding eye contact. I was surprised. "Well behaved and respectful, you're starting to look like a good candidate."

Still avoiding eye contact, she looked thoughtfully at my desk.

"You have been tried and found guilty of murdering General Brazell's only son Reyad." I paused, stroking my temple. "That explains why Brazell's here this week, and why he's been unusually interested in the execution schedule" I spoke to myself. Although it was common knowledge that she had killed his son and fairly obvious why he is here this week.

"I suppose you're going to protest to the conviction. Say you murdered out of self-defence." I leaned back in my chair, waiting for a response.

"No sir," she whispered, her voice sounding raw from disuse, "I killed him."

I straightened in my chair, shooting her a hard look. Not the response I had expected, but not a big surprise either, seeing as she didn't answer any questions during the interrogation at Brazell's Manor. I laughed. "This may work out better than I'd planned, Yelena, I'm offering you a choice. You can either be executed, or you can be Commander Ambrose's new food taster. His last taster died recently," for which I'm glad, I thought to myself, "and we need to fill the position."

She gaped at me. "A fool would refuse the job" speaking louder this time.

"Well, it's a lifetime position. The training can be lethal. After all how can identify the poisons in the Commanders food if you don't know what they taste like?" I tidied the papers in the folder.

"You will get a room in the Commanders castle to sleep, but most of the day you will be with the Commander. No days off. No husband or Children. Some prisoners have chosen execution instead. At least then they know when they are going to die, rather than guessing if it's going to come with the next bite." I clicked my teeth together with a feral grin on my face.

Her whole body shook and I could read the excitement on her face. She obviously didn't care about anything I had just said; only that she had a chance to live. This was going better than I had expected.

"Who tastes the Commanders food now?" she asked."I do. So I'm anxious to find a replacement." More like Ambrose wants a replacement I thought to myself. "Also the Code of behaviour states that someone whose life is in forfeit must be offered the job."

No longer able to keep still, she stood and paced around the room, dragging the chains with her.

"What should I tell the executioner?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"I am not a fool."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I snapped the folder closed and walked to the door. The guards waiting hall snapped to attention as soon I opened the door.

"Yelena has accepted the job." They had done this many times before so I no longer needed to tell them to remove the chains.

"Yes sir," they nodded in response.

One of the guards walked towards Yelena, she scanned the room and I could tell from her expression she was planning to escape. She obviously believed that I was sending her back to the dungeon. I knew that I'll have to spend the time to earn her trust before she would tell me anything about Brazell.

While she was adapted from being freed from the weight of the chains, I took the opportunity to walk to my poison cabinet and spike her drink without her noticing. I wasn't poisoning her, just adding flavouring to her drink to make her believe she had been poisoned, which I can then use to keep her from escaping or committing any crimes or treason. She killed Brazell's only son Reyad for no apparent reason. However she doesn't seem the type to commit a murder just for the sake of it. Something must have triggered it off, and that's what I'm aiming to find out. But until then I'm going to need to keep a close eye on her.

She looked up as I poured the two drinks and locked the cabinet.

"While we're waiting for Margg, I thought maybe you could use a drink." I handed her a tall pewter goblet. Raising my own goblet, I made a toast. "To Yelena, our newest food taster. May you live longer than your predecessor."

Her goblet stopped short of her lips.

"Relax," I said, "it's a standard toast."

After she took a long swig, I asked her to identify the ingredients of the drink. She took a smaller sip.

"Peaches sweetened with honey."

"Good now take another sip. This time roll the liquid around your tongue before swallowing."

"Orange?" she asked.

"That's right. Now gargle it."

She looked at me incredulously, "gargle?" I nodded; once she had gargled the drink she almost spat it out shouting "Rotten oranges!"

I laughed before handing her my drink and asking her to repeat the experiment.

She hesitated before taking a sip and gargling the drink. She was expecting the rancid flavour of rotten oranges and was pleasantly surprised when it was only a strong orange flavour.

"Better?" I asked as I took back the empty cup.

"Yes."

I sat down at my desk, opening her folder, writing about today's lesson, and that she had taken her dose of "Butterfly's Dust", my made-up poison. I talked to her while writing. "You just had your first lesson in food tasting. Your drink was laced with a poison called Butterfly's Dust. Mine wasn't. The only way to detect Butterfly's Dust in a liquid, is to gargle it. That rotten-orange flavour you tasted was the poison."

She rose from her chair "Is it lethal?"

I smiled inside although on the outside I remained serious, she was taking the bait. "A big enough dose will kill you in two days. The symptoms don't arrive until the next day but by then it's too late."

"Did I have a lethal dose?"

"Of course. Anything less and you wouldn't have tasted the poison." This was going better than I had first thought. I was lucky that Brazell's tutors didn't educate his orphans on poisons.

She started to gag. I lifted my gaze from the stack of papers. Looks like I had spoke too soon when I had said it was going so well, as now it appeared she was about to vomit over my desk. I studied her face. She seemed to have now gathered some control over her stomach.

"I warned you the training would be dangerous. But I would hardly give you a poison that your body had to fight while you suffered from malnutrition. There is an antidote to Butterfly's Dust." I held up a small vial containing White Fright. It's a white liquid that I use to put someone temporally out of business without killing them. It produces stomach cramps worthy of a day in bed. I use this substance to keep the food tasters from escaping, as funnily enough it's the antidote that would cause the stomach cramps not the so called poison. The stomach cramps are forestalled until the 'antidote' White Fright is stopped being taken. The stomach cramps take effect the day after White Fright has stopped being taken, causing one to believe it's the poison "Butterfly's Dust" and making them believe that they are dying. That conviction alone could kill them.

Yelena collapsed back in the chair, Sighing. Moments later she realized that I hadn't actually offered her the antidote. All the while I kept a straight face.

"In answer the question you didn't ask but you should have this," I raised the small vial and shook it "is how we keep the Commanders food taster from escaping."

She stared at me. Trying to understand what I had implied.

Looks like I'll have to break it down for her. "Yelena, you confessed to murder. We would be fools to let you serve the Commander without some guarantees." Did she really believe that I would be foolish enough to let anyone serve the Commander? I have been working with him for over 20 years. It's my duty to protect him. The food Taster is the ONLY job offered to prisoners. Therefore I need something to keep the food taster from doing any foolish or at the very least run away. With the threat of being thrown back into the dungeon without the antidote once they committed a crime and be faced with what they believe to be a slow and painful death. With that threat in mind, there is less chance of the food taster doing anything rash and try an assassination attempt to the Commander, but as there is still the tiniest possibility that it could happen I keep an eye out and test the food taster at all times. I can never be too cautious. "Guards watch the Commander at all times and it is doubtful you would be able to reach him with a weapon. For other forms of retaliation, we use Butterfly's Dust." I picked up the vial of antidote and twirled it in the sunlight. Just for added effect I thought to myself. "You need a daily dose of this to stay alive. The antidote keeps the poison from killing you. As long as you show up each morning in my office, I will give you the antidote. Miss one morning and you'll be dead by the next. Commit a crime or act of treason and you'll be sent back to the dungeon until the poison takes you. I would avoid that fate, if I were you. The poison causes severe stomach cramps and uncontrollable vomiting."

My eyes slid past Yelena as Margg entered my office. "Yelena, this is Margg, she will be taking care of your basic needs." I explained once Yelena had turned around. Margg strode out of the door, expecting Yelena to follow her. Before leaving, Yelena glanced at the vial on my desk. "Come to my office tomorrow morning. Margg will direct you." I dismissed her. She left hesitating at the door before closing it behind her, as she hurried after Margg. I doubt Margg would have stopped to wait for Yelena. Knowing Margg the first place to stop will be the baths. I wondered what Yelena would make of the Commanders famous baths. I expect that she was educated about them at Brazell's orphanage. I shook my head. Removing any remaining thoughts of Yelena. I shouldn't be thinking about her, she was just the food taster, the key to many puzzles involving Brazell.

Realising I was late for lunch I hurried out of my office. Leaving any thoughts of Yelena behind me as I rushed to the Commanders Office, I doubt that he'd be very happy with me; I know how much he detested cold food. I tried to keep a straight face as I entered his office and his disappointed gaze pierced me. I tasted his food in silence but as soon as I mentioned Yelena any annoyance of my lateness left. I tried not to laugh, he was always very eager when I informed him of the next food taster, oh how he hated cold food.

"I see she has taken the offer, not a surprising since not many prisoners would refuse a second chance on life, even if it does mean they taste for poisons."

I nodded. "Margg is giving her the uniforms. I will start the training tomorrow."

"Good," he replied, he smiled deep in thought. "Dinner is in the war room. Don't be late!" He dismissed.

I nodded again "Yes sir."

I left his office and headed back towards my own. There was some work I needed to finish before dinner. Since I have to rearrange my schedule to make sure there's enough time for training these next few weeks. Well there are still a few steps for Yelena to take before becoming the Commanders food taster, and one of those is to survive tasting poisons. The main one being My Love, many food tasters haven't jumped that hurdle successfully. Much to the Commander's annoyance. That's why I make sure I leave the poison tasting lessons as early into the training as possible to I don't end up wasting my time training them only for them to die at the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After tasting the Commanders food, I set off back to my office, to set up Yelena's lesson, it had been agreed that Margg will take Yelena to my office that morning for her breakfast, that way she can start her lesson in detecting poisons by smell.

Once Yelena had entered my office, I gestured to a chair. She sat down but kept scanning the table, and I studied her as if it was the first time I have seen her. The last time I had seen her, she was dirty from her year long stay in the commanders and Brazell's dungeons, and her hair had hung in dirty lumps. Now her brown hair was soft and shiny, and her glistening emerald eyes were scanning the table before her, as if she was searching for something. I had an idea of what that something was. All the prisoners are the same, thinking that they have been poisoned they can't help themselves but to appear like they are eager to have the antidote. I've never known people to be so eager to want a poison which causes them so much pain, this thought used to amuse me, knowing that it was only me that knows the truth of the so called poison, even the commander doesn't know it's a ruse. And the fact that the prisoners fall for such lies is unbelievable, not one of them questions me about it, asks more details for the poison. All they have to know is that they've been poisoned, and causes death if you don't take the antidote, before they become brainwashed.

"I hope you're..." I continued to study her face, and she stared back at me with determination. She certainly is stubborn.

"It's amazing what a difference a bath and uniform can make, I'll have to have to remember that, it might be useful in the future." I said while chewing on a slice of bacon. I wasn't lying when I said this. Many people believe that just because I am known to be the master assassin of Ixia, I know every trick in the book. Granted I know many more than most people, but I learn new things everyday. And she does look a lot better than she did yesterday, when she had just been realised from prison and I had offered her the job of the Commanders food taster.

I placed two plates of egg and ham before her, one sprinkled with a light coating of Tigtus. I was about to start her first lesson, when she blurted, "I'd rather start with the antidote."

This shouldn't have surprised me, I already knew she was eager, but the majority of new food tasters, wait until I give it to them, while I purposely leave it to the last minute, making them sweat it out for a little longer. But very rarely did they stand up against me, for my reputation keeps them quiet. And as weird as it might sound, I happen to like being feared, It makes jobs happen a lot more quickly, I mean just walking into the blacksmiths I have to ask for something and they drop all of their jobs to finish the items I said I needed. Well I admit this isn't just due to my reputation, I remember an incident where I pulled a knife to the throat of one blacksmiths where I pulled a knife to his throat because he missed out one of my items, may also be the reason they work so hard for me.

Coming back to the present, I noticed that my long pause had caused Yelena to fidget in her seat. "You shouldn't be feeling any symptoms. They don't arrive until later this afternoon." Of course this isn't true but since they will never feel the real symptoms of 'Butterfly's Dust' since it doesn't exist and they can only ever get withdrawal symptoms from the 'antidote' White Fright, but even then its not enough to kill them, just to make them very ill. I shrugged anyway and walked over to the cabinet where I keep my stash of poisons. I used a pipette to extract an amount of the 'antidote' from a large bottle, and then locked the cabinet. I could feel Yelena's eyes on me throughout this whole procedure so I used a slight of hand to hide the key back into my pocket, I know from previous experiences that poison tasters longing to escape soon becomes intense enough for them to sneak into my office to get it. Something which if I catch them I will kill them, but in cases when I can't, then at least they cannot find the 'antidote' therefore die from the thought that the poison is killing them.

I handed Yelena the pipette and sat on a chair opposite the table from her, "eat up so we can start today's lessons."

Yelena took the pipette, and squeezed the contents into her mouth, cringing at the bitter taste. I suppressed a smile, she wasn't the only one that thought it tasted bad, but over time they all seem to get used to it, either that or its the powerful thought that it is the only thing that keeps them alive, so soon come to accept the bitter taste.

I took the empty pipette from her hands and exchanged it for a blue jar, full of Tigtus. "Take a sniff." I gave her enough time register the smell before gesturing to the two plates I had previously placed in front of her and to pick the one sprinkled with the poison.

She sniffed at each plate, and then claimed that it was the left plate that was poisoned.

"Good. Should you pick up that smell from any of the Commanders food, reject it. The poison is called Tigtus and a single grain of the powder will kill within the hour." I removed the poisoned food. "Eat your breakfast;" indicating the other plate, "You'll need your strength." Her food was rationed during her stay in our prisons, and it shows. If she was required to taste for poisons she needs her strength to stay alive. Like I said to her previously, the food taster does not get a day off, so it's up to them to keep up their strength and not fall ill.

I spent the remainder of the day, teaching her the names, smells, and effects of the different poisons. It wasn't too long before she asked me for some paper, quill, and ink. I paused; I knew that she would be becoming confused anytime soon. I also knew that Brazell had educated those in his orphanage. I was beginning to wonder for the millionth time why she had killed his son Reyad. There had to be a decent reason, and I was determined to find out.

I realised that I had mulled over these thoughts for too long, so began to voice my thoughts. "I don't know why you continue to surprise me. I should have remembered that General Brazell educates his orphans." I flung a book of papers, a quill and some ink down in front of her. "Take them back to your room. We've done enough for today." I thought it best to let her take a rest and record down everything she has learnt today rather than give her more poisons to remember, I don't want to confuse her, that just leads to more time spent in training, Ambrose getting more annoyed and the possibility of having to train a new taster, something I have found to be very annoying. All I seem to be doing at the time is teaching prisoners all about poisons, the same things again and again it is starting to bore, particularly considering the last taster, Oscove didn't last too long since he was a traitor and I had discovered that I wanted Yelena as the next taster and couldn't waste any more time on this matter.

But I couldn't help but wonder why that Brazell had taken her off the streets, educated her, housed her, and how she repays him is by killing his only son. Something must have happened that I am not aware of, something I desperately need to get to the bottom of. This was one of the reasons why I had wanted Yelena as the next food taster, ever since I heard of Reyad's murder I had to get answers. I had planned to get an idea of what had happened from her interrogation; but even through a painful interrogation she refused to answer any questions. She must have had a reason for killing him, yet she refused to say it. Was it really that bad? Or did she tell and it was so bad that Brazell had to cover it up? Whatever the reason I am determined to end this puzzle. I had even considered interrogating her myself but whatever she was afraid to say in front of advisors and guards was less of a chance than her saying it to me. Plus I knew that once I had her as the food taster, I could easily find out what it was that had made her behave so rashly. I came back to the present, but unfortunately my expression had not disguised my thoughts. The look on her face told me that she regretted asking me for something to write with. If only she knew that I wasn't mad at her, that I was mad at me for not knowing what was going on, I'm the chief of security, yet my only way of knowing what has really happened is the stories of a prisoner.

I noticed that she had paused at the entrance of my office and started running her fingers along the three locking mechanisms until I asked "Now what?"

"I'm not sure where my room is." Her voice was quiet and I just made out what she had said, she was obviously was embarrassed to ask me this.

She had only been here a day it wasn't expected of her to know the complex layout of the Commanders castle, but I couldn't help but talk to her as if she was a slow-witted child. "Ask the first housekeeper or kitchen maid you find, they're always scurrying about this time of day. Tell her you're in the west servant wing, ground floor, she'll show you."

She thanked me and left. I sat there regretting being so harsh with her, then being angry at myself for regretting it. I'm always like that around other food tasters, even soldiers and guards lower than me, so why do I only regret it when it's with her? I shook my head, dismissing this thought and the similar ones to come, and got some regimes of the new prisoners in our prison, and ones yet to arrive, I don't have to do this, I could easily assign it to another advisor, but I've always thought it safest to know exactly who is in our dungeons, and what they have done. I've learnt from previous experiences that it always helps to know who your dealing with and also helps when arranging interrogations for those I believe as spies or know information that may become of a benefit. But a half hour into my work, my thoughts returned to Yelena, frustrated I through the sheets across the room, and stormed off for dinner, before realising I was early, won't Ambrose be surprised?

The next 2 weeks passed as nothing more than a blur. My schedule was crammed packed since I had Yelena's lessons added to my already busy routine. Throughout these weeks, I'd noticed that Yelena's senses had heightened and she was starting to be able to detect even the faintest of odours caused by the poisons. I knew she was now strong enough to begin tasting poisons.

* * *

I was late for breakfast again this morning. Ambrose won't happy but I think after 21 years of cold food when I taste for him he's come to terms with the fact that there's nothing he can do to change that. Unless of course he ties me down until the next meal, then I would be on time, I suppressed a laugh. Laughing in the middle of the corridor won't attract the best of attention. I stumbled into Ambrose's office, apologising once again for being late.

Ambrose sighed, but dismissed the rebuke. "So Valek, how's Yelena getting on with her training?" Although a general question, as always Ambrose left an undercurrent to his words, meaning that I'd better make her training as quick as possible.

"She's progressing well, Brazell has educated her very well, for that I'll thank him later, I'm sure he'll appreciated it." I grinned mischievously. "Her skills and senses have heightened over the past 2 weeks so I will start her on tasting poisons later this morning."

The Commander seemed pleased by my latter comment, considering that this is the next step towards hot food.

It wasn't long before Yelena arrived for her lesson, and I began to announce that I was expecting her to taste poisons from now on.

"I'll start with the deadliest one," I said, I as soon as the food taster has gained enough skills and strength from imprisonment, I always make them taste the most deadliest poison, It makes sense, rather than wait until the end of training, tasting the most deadly poison could lead to their death and all those weeks of training would be ruined. Making me have to train other prisoners, this is both time taking and exasperating. Letting them taste the deadliest at the beginning of their training, makes more sense. "If you don't die from it, then the other poisons won't kill you either," another reason for using the most deadly first, that way the body can gain a resistance for the worst and is less of a chance of dying from the less deadly poisons. "I don't want to waste all my time training only to see you die in the end." Not only would I have wasted time in training if she died, I would also lose the vital information I need against Brazell. Without her I'm lost. I need her. I placed a slender red bottle on my desk. It's thinner than the others so it's easy to distinguish it, because using the wrong poison proves to be a fatal mistake. "It's nasty, affects the body immediately." Most other poisons are slow working, and when I don't have the time to play games, I use My Love. "It's called Have a Drink, My Love, or My Love for short because the poison has a history of being used by dis-heartened wives." I squeezed two drops of the poison into the steaming cup. Anymore than two drops would definitely kill, One drop isn't enough to easily detect it or get the full effects. "A larger dose would definitely kill you. With a smaller dose, there is a chance you'll survive, but you'll become delusional, paranoid, and completely disorientated for the next few days." The effects of the poison aren't the best, many people mistake the victims for going mad, they only realise that they've been poisoned when it's too late.

Yelena, I had noticed looked a little pale. "Valek, why do I have to taste My Love if it has immediate results? Isn't that what a food taster is for? I taste the Commanders food. I keel over, dead. End of the tale?" while she was voicing her opinions, she tried to pace around the room, only to trip up over stacks of books. Frustrated, she kicked two piles of books into each other, making a messy heap of books on the floor. I stared at her through narrowed eyes. Yes she may be angry and nervous about having to taste the poison but she should know that tasting would be part of the training. She's under my orders now, I'll force her to drink it if I must, but I prefer to let her drink if freely. My thoughts went back to what she had said, she obviously doesn't understand the job of the food taster, yes they are to protect the Commander from poisoned foods, but also aid me in finding the culprit and I can make sure that they won't be poisoning the food again. With the food taster dead, it would be my job or other elite guards trained in tasting, to taste the food 'til the next taster is trained, and that can take months. Many poisons are hard to detect until you've already had a fatal dose. And I try to reduce that risk.

"A food taster's job is much more complex than that," I explained. Frustrated, I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling it away from my face. "Being able to identify which poisons taints the Commander's food can lead me to the poisoner." I handed her the tainted drink, she took it from me hesitantly. "Even if you only have a split second to shout out My Love before passing out, it would narrow sown the list of suspects. There are a number of assassins who are partial to My Love. The poison is grown in Sitia, the southern lands. It was easy to obtain before the takeover. With the closure of the southern borders, only a handful of people have enough money to purchase if illegally." My gaze drifted to the mess of books on the floor, I went over and started to restack the books. I carried on my lecture from the floor. "Yelena, your job is very important. That's why I spend so much time training you. A shrewd assassin can watch a taster for several days to discover a pattern. For example, the taster might always cut a piece of meat from the left side, or never stir the drink. Some poisons sink to the bottom of the cup. If the taster only sips off the top, then the assassin knows exactly where to place the poison to kill the intended victim." I'd finished stacking the books, as I looked around at the other piles, the newly stacked piles looked out of place in comparison so I began to straighten to other piles, creating a wider path through the office, everyone in meetings always complain over lack of space, well those daring enough to say it, for others it is pretty easy to read from their facial expressions. "Once you drink the poison, Margg will help you to your room and take care of you. I'll give her your daily dose of Butterfly's Dust antidote."

She stared at the steam drifting from the cup, then after a moment of hesitation, grasped the hot cup in her hands. Once Margg entered the room, Yelena looked around the room, I'd noticed that she had held her breath, she obviously wasn't too keen on the idea of taking the poison, all the tasters were the same, but it has to be done. She raised the cup in a mock salute before draining the contents. "Sour apples" I nodded at her, now she knows the taste she can easily identify it. The taste of My Love, as with many other poisons is not easily recognised if just read from a book, you have to taste it in order to prevent any mistakes. She only had time to put the cup back on my desk, before her she got the full effects of the poison. Margg wrestled her out of the door, a tough job since the poison had affected Yelena's brain, making her into a mad woman.

While I waited for Margg to return I collected the empty cup and placed it next to the empty and full plates from this morning's lesson, ready for Margg to take to the kitchen. I locked the bottle of My Love back in the cabinet and returned to my desk to file some work before I had to taste the Commanders Lunch. Over a quarter hour passed before Margg returned, I asked her how Yelena was, as expected Yelena entered her room just before vomiting, she's now at the worst of the symptoms, if she is to survive, she should be fully recovered in few days. I had ordered two of my guards to stand outside her room, it will soon be public knowledge that I have given her My Love, since gossip spreads like wild fire throughout the servants, and Brazell is on his visit and with him many of his guards I didn't want the risk of her being killed while she is poisoned. Although Brazell will be main suspect if Yelena is murdered, it wouldn't stop him from doing the deed or ordering someone else to do it, after all she did kill Reyad, although I'm sure she had a good reason to, but it still doesn't excuse him going against the Commander's orders. This is why I'll have to keep Yelena guarded until Brazell leaves, although I have a bad feeling Brazell isn't the only one wanting her dead.

Shortly after I left to taste Ambrose's lunch. Yes I was late again. All this week he has been eating with Generals Brazell, Tesso and Hazel. Brazell had decided to join with General's Hazel and Tesso's visit for the obvious reason of Yelena's execution. It makes perfect sense since she killed his only son Reyad, but he had rights to have her killed immediately, he just wanted the drama and humiliation of a public hanging, which of course worked to his disadvantage since she is still alive and is soon to become the next food taster, if she survives the My Love poisoning. Brazell was fuming when he found out that she wasn't going to be executed, especially when Ambrose warned him to leave her alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! thanks so much for all your great reviews. It helps me keep the story going and any ideas and critisism is welcomed (:

Also, I just want to make this story the best I can, so to do that I need your opinions, thoughts and ideas, anything that I can improve etc

Thanks to w1nter I have improved my story, edited previous chapters, however i'm no expert editor so if you notice any mistakes please let me know in a message or review - i don't bite :)

I also want to say thanks to Deceptionist, for now I've got plently of ideas for future chapters.

I'm really sorry this chapter is so short, but i'm just sticking to the book, so i've added another chapter to make up for it :)

I'll say again, I do not own the poison study series, the characters, or the plot, and my story does contain dialogue from the book, I've just put it into Valek's pov

Hope you enjoy it

Harlequin x

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

I awoke early this morning, it has three days since Yelena had taken My Love, and I was beginning to get anxious. I didn't want to lose her. I kept telling myself that it was only because she's a key to many puzzles and not for any other reason.

It has been three days since Yelena had taken My Love and I was beginning to worry. Already fully awake and with all my thoughts on Yelena, I decided to go to my office to distract myself. After a few hours of paper work I realised I was late for breakfast.

I was relived to see Yelena arrive at my office just as I was leaving. "Yelena! You made it." No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't suppress a smile. "It's been three days. I was beginning to worry."

She studied my face for a few seconds, probably trying to work out if I was being serious or if I was acting. I wish I was acting; it would have saved me from the vast array of emotions I have been feeling the past few days. I had noticed Margg was not accompanying her, not surprising since Margg would avoid as much work with Yelena as possible. But Margg also follows my orders and I had ordered her to take care of Yelena, and that included administrating her daily dose of antidote.

"Where's Margg?" I asked confused.

"I haven't seen her," that means I'll be having a few words with Margg later.

"Then you'll need your antidote" I said whilst walking back to my cabinet. Once Yelena had swallowed her dose of White Fright, I why I had been leaving my office before I was interrupted By Yelena's return, I was late then, I was going to be even later now. I headed for the door, expecting her to follow. When she didn't I turned around and gestured to her impatiently. I left the office, setting a quick pace making Yelena huff beside me in an effort to keep up. "I have to taste the commander's breakfast, it's time you met the Commander and watch how food tasting should be done." I do this with all tasters once they had survived tasting My Love, it shows that since they had overcome the worst of the poisons they should easily survive the others and should be the new food taster once they had successfully completed their training, and Ambrose always showed a keen interest to meet them.

I had noticed that we had now reached the main hallway of the castle, as I descended the steps; I barely noticed Yelena had fallen far behind as I walked through the door way leading to the Throne room. I assumed she was taking the time to 'admire' the old tapestries that we had torn and soiled, a true symbol of Ambrose's power, a warning for the workers and visitors to the castle. Personally I hated to see such work ruined, but it held a high significance to the Commander coming to power, and what changes were to be made. It also showed Ambrose's distaste for anything extravagant.

I didn't slow down to wait for Yelena as I walked around the vast array of advisors desks to Ambrose's office at the far back. As soon as I entered, Ambrose started his complaint of cold food, in this case sweet cakes. I pretended to listen to his grumble whilst I knew that once Yelena arrived his mood would change dramatically.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Yelena falter at the entrance to his office, looking intently at the Commander, not everyone has seen him before. A tactical decision, considering that if everyone knew what he looked like, he would easily be distinguished, leading to many assassination attempts, some of which could be fatal. He probably wasn't what she had imagined; he wasn't burdened down with weapons nor was he wearing extravagant clothing like the king.

"Commander, this is Yelena, your new food taster," I grabbed Yelena's arm, pulling her into the room.

Ambrose scrutinized Yelena before looking back at me. "From what Brazell's been hollering about, I expected her to breath fire," It was to be expected that Brazell would be furious upon hearing that his son's murderer was not going to be executed, but was to be given the chance to work for the Commander. It would have been acceptable for Brazell to have Yelena killed himself after the discovery of the murder, but he was stupid enough to wait for the drama of a public hanging. I voiced my thoughts.

"Brazell's a fool; he wanted the drama of a public hanging for his son's killer. I personally would have taken care of her immediately. It would have been within his rights" I sipped Ambrose's tea, rolling it around my tongue I noticed no trace of poisons; I smelled his cold sweet cakes. "Besides, it's clearly written in the Code of Behaviour that the next to be hanged gets the job offer. And Brazell was one of the authors." I cut a piece of one sweet cake from the centre and another from the side; I put both pieces into my mouth and chewed slowly, trying to discover any indication of the food being tainted. Satisfied no poisons were present, I handed the plate to the commander.

"Brazell does have a point," Ambrose said whilst picking up and staring at the contents of his tea, "When does she start? I'm getting tired of cold food." I knew that question would be asked soon. I don't blame him for being eager for the new taster. Food tasters are considered as one of the lowest of servants, therefore even more under the Commander's orders, and since they are constantly trying to live after being imprisoned, they are quick to follow his orders. Me however, even though I swore him an oath of loyalty, there are some orders no matter how much he tries he cannot get me to follow. Assassinating people? Yes. Getting to lunch on time? No.

"A few more days." Since she has now tasted the most deadly of poisons, the past 2 weeks she had been learning to detect poisons from smell, something she has been quite good at. Now over the next few days she will be learning to detect poisons by taste. Since My Love hasn't killed her, I am quite confident the others won't either. And as soon as she passes my test then she will begin the job. I have a lot of confidence in Yelena; I know that she should pass the test easily. Like all previous tasters, once she learns that if she fails the test she will have no further need to live, she will be quick to revise as much as possible as they are determined to pass.

"Good," Ambrose said to me, he then turned to Yelena. "You arrive with my food and taste quick. I don't want to be looking for you. Understand?"

"Yes, sir" Yelena replied, the Commander looked satisfied with her answer.

"Valek, I'm losing weight because of you. Lunch is in the war room. Don't be late" the past few weeks he has been dining in the war room with a few Generals, including Brazell. Ever since he learned that Yelena is not to be killed for her crime, he has been frustrated. I've been hoping that he wouldn't do anything rash, like ordering for Yelena to be killed. He knows the Commander would detest any such actions to his food taster, so hopefully that will prevent him. But knowing Brazell nothing can stop him getting what he wants, especially something so badly as the punishment of his son's killer.

"Yes sir" I headed to the door with Yelena following. As we worked our way through the maze of desks, I stopped to talk to another adviser. A new prisoner has been taken into our dungeons the previous day, so I have been waiting for his dossier. It was agreed that it will be taken to my office that afternoon where I will work on it before the interrogation. When we reached my office, Margg was dusting around the piles of papers on the table. I had noticed that she spends time glancing at them while cleaning, but since I trust her and pay her enough to keep her from revealing any such information, I am confident she won't lead us into any trouble. She looked pleasantly at me whilst I walked towards my desk. When I looked up from my papers, I noticed again that Yelena looked exhausted. Understandable, since she has just recovered from My Love, it's to be expected that she may be drowsy over the next couple of days. The only cure to rid yourself of such fatigue is to rest.

"Yelena, you look exhausted. You make me tired just looking ay you. Go rest. Come back after lunch and we will continue your training." Once she had left the room, I turned to Margg, remembering what I was meaning to ask her.

"Margg, where were you this morning before breakfast? I had asked Yelena if she had seen you and she said she had not. I ordered you to take care of her whilst she was unwell, specifically making sure she gets her daily dose of antidote." I stared at her, demanding the truth.

"I apologize sir, for when I arrived at her rooms at dawn she was not there. I didn't look for her since I assumed she had gone to you. You ordered me to take care of her, not search the whole castle for a food taster ."

"Enough." I cut off her remarks; my skill in assassination has never had an effect on her stubbornness. I guess that's why I like her so much, she doesn't fear me as much as other workers."Where was she if she was not in her rooms? She didn't arrive at my office until breakfast and you said you arrived at her rooms at dawn."

"I don't know sir. All I know is that I when I entered her rooms at dawn she wasn't there; her room was cleaned and her clean uniforms were gone. She could have gone to the baths to clean up."

"Next time if someone fails to be present, don't just assume they are with me or the Commander, they could have been in trouble. You should have come to me to inform me of her disappearance." I chastised her. How could she just assume Yelena was with me? She could have been attacked and I wouldn't have known. I couldn't have saved her. Margg's extremely lucky that nothing happened to Yelena wherever she was this morning before arriving at my office. Granted it's not the end of the world if Yelena had been killed, after all she is just a food taster, but she's different to the others. I need her. She's can offer a solution to the many mysteries surrounding Brazell.

Going back to my papers, I resumed with my work until lunch. Margg left after a few hours, when she thought her job was finished.


	5. Chapter 5

Hye again! another short one i'm afraid :( but I really should be doing my coursework! :( i'd much rather write tho!

The next chapter should be up ASAP

Harlequin x

disclaimer: I do not own the poison Study series, the characters or the plot, my story contains dialogue from the book but i've wrote it in Valek's point of view

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Walking through the castle corridors, the thought of facing the Commander's wrath slowed down my pace. I just turned around the corner towards the main corridors when I bumped into Yelena, or rather she bumped into me. But what surprised me more was her hand pressed to her arm to prevent the blood from dripping.

"Yelena! What happened to you?" I grabbed her injured arm, but soon released it when she winced in pain.

"I...fell...on some glass." I could tell she was trying to cover something up. "I'm on my way to get cleaned up." No her lying was even more obvious since she was heading in the opposite direction to the infirmary, although she probably didn't know where it was since she has only been at the castle for 18 days, and three of those she was unconscious.

When she tried to walk past me, I grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around to face me. "You need to see a medic."

"Ah...okay" she sounded uncertain.

She tried once again to get passed me, but I kept my grip on her shoulder, "The medic is this way," I pulled on her shoulder, making her follow me down the corridor to where I was heading. I noticed two of Brazell's guards, wearing expressions of both confusion and anger as they argued with each other. But as we approached they smiled and walked behind us. Now I knew what had happened to Yelena and why she appeared to be in such a hurry, she had just escaped the guards when she ran into me. I briefly saw Yelena glance at me, and I fought to keep the anger from my expression. I tightened my grip on her shoulder hoping to both reassure Yelena that I won't let them touch her and to prevent her from running away, which she seemed even more intent of doing as each second passed.

I waited until the hallway emptied of servants before I spun around to confront the guards, wanting to know what their problem was, although it was easy to guess they were either following Brazell's command or trying to gain a promotion by killing or capturing Yelena. I released my grip on Yelena before I turned to face the guards. I sensed Yelena staying close behind me.

"Are you lost?" I asked them.

It was the larger one that answered, "No sir," he was a foot taller than me but I could still fight him easily. "Just want to reclaim our prisoner." He tried to reach around me to grab her. I quickly deflected his hand.

"_Your_ prisoner?" I asked incredulously. How dare they think that Yelena is their prisoner. They don't own her!

The guards looked at each other in disbelief. Although I appeared to be unarmed, I probably have more weapons than the both of them. Cocky smirks appeared on both of their faces, thinking that they could easily win the argument, and even the fight that was to come, since I was outnumbered.

"Actually, General Brazell's prisoner, sir. Now if you would..." he gestured for me to step aside, they obviously didn't know me at all.

"Tell your boss that _Valek _doesn't appreciate having his new food taster chased through the castle. And that I would like her to be left alone." I over emphasised my name, giving them a warning, that as a trained assassin I could easily kill them both with no effort at all.

This caused the guards to glance at each other again, then in an unspoken agreement, regarded me with a more focused expression as they moved to a fighting stance.

"We have been ordered to bring the _girl _to the General. Not messages," the large one said whilst pulling his sword from his belt, causing the other guard to do the same. He asked me to move aside once more, expecting me to oblige when faced with two swords when I in their opinion, unarmed.

A plan formed quickly in my mind and within seconds I pulled a dart from my belt and aimed at their necks, appearing to salute them. Before they could react I stepped between them, out of range of their swords, and crouched to the ground. Putting both my hands on the floor, I spun my legs around, knocking them both to the floor. There was a clash of metal as they both fell, they gasped and cursed when they suddenly lay on the hard stone floor. I stepped away from them as I counted to ten under my breath. The darts are laced with sleeping potion. It takes approximately ten seconds for the affects to take hold. As I reached ten, I bent down to remove the darts from their necks.

"It's a dirty way to fight but I'm late for lunch." Normally I preferred to fight hands on, but when I don't have the time I result to anaesthetics. Also the guards were under the order of Brazell; therefore they should not deserve to die from taking orders, even if they were annoyingly cocky, hopefully this has educated them into not underestimating their opponents', especially when they are master assassins.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! **

**Next chapter is finally here! and as recommended I have a beta (: hence why this chapter is so brilliant! (: **

**It won't be too long til the next chapter =D  
**

**Enjoy! (:  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I stepped over the guards' unconscious forms before carefully taking Yelena's arm and inspecting it. I breathed a sigh of relief; it wasn't as bad as it had looked. Seeing the wound when she had walked into me in the hall made me suspect the worst, when all I could see was the amount of blood smeared on her arm; and her hand was pressed against it with such pressure to stop the blood flow that I had presumed it was something more serious than it had been. Up close I could see that her elbow was covered in tiny cuts, the largest ones at least a few inches long, nothing too deep.

Because of this altercation, I was even later for lunch. And knowing how angry the Commander would be since he was dining with Generals Brazell, Tesso and Hazel didn't help my mood one bit. Since Yelena's injuries are not as severe as I had imagined, I planned to taste Ambrose's food first then direct Yelena to the infirmary. Further delay and I wouldn't be surprised if Ambrose had changed his mind about killing me.

"Not as bad as it looks. You'll live, we'll see the Commander first, then the medic." After I said this, I hurried Yelena through the castle and towards the war room where the Commander is dining. I just hoped that Ambrose would be more distracted by the fact Brazell had ordered her killed, than the fact I was—once again—late.

I noticed Yelena was starting to lag behind as we entered the war room, most likely caused by exhaustion from escaping the guards. As expected, the Commander was dining with Brazell, Tesso and Hazel.

Upon noticing Yelena's arrival, Brazell froze in anger as he lowered his fork, while staring icy daggers at her. A surprising rush of anger overcame me, and for one insane moment, all I wanted to do was beat the crap out of Brazell just for looking at Yelena that way. It also made me willing to protect her from whatever Brazell was planning to do to her. In that instant, I think I would probably have leapt in front of a bullet to save Yelena's life. I'd never experienced this before, this ghastly sense of _wanting_ to protect another other than the Commander, and it shocked me. Yet, it also made me angry at myself for feeling this way. Frustrated, I brushed it off as I refocused on the Commander, who was looking at me with displeasure written in every line of his face.

"Valek, you're..." Ambrose began; I didn't let him finish his sentence as I knew what was coming next. But however annoyed he was at me being late, I was about to prove him wrong. Yes, I was late, but it was for a good reason. A reason of which I was sure both Ambrose and Brazell would be _most_ interested in.

"Late," I finished for him, "I know; there was a slight altercation." I pulled Yelena closer, ignoring the light tingle as our skin made contact, so that Ambrose could recognise that she was with us and see the injuries on her arm.

"Altercation, Valek." Ambrose sighed, "How many dead?"

Obviously, Ambrose assumed that I had killed whoever it was attacking Yelena. Of course I could—and would—have easily killed them for harming Yelena like that, but that would delay in Yelena getting medical attention as soon as possible.

So I had resisted. If she didn't manage to escape, goodness knows what might have happened. I expelled that thought from my mind, already beginning to feel my anger rise dramatically.

Damn! Why did Yelena—Yelena, of all people—have this absurd effect on me; why do I happen to care so much if she gets hurt? I have never cared so much for any other taster, so why _her_? It didn't help that she was standing there, staring wide-eyed at all of us. She looked so damn fragile, and I couldn't help noticing how beautiful her green eyes were, and how the shadows below her eyes highlighted her high cheekbones, and how the sweat on her body made her clothes cling to her like a second skin, and...

I calmed myself down before giving my reply, remembering that it was bad childhood memories that had prevented me from killing the guards under Brazell's order in the first place.

"None, I couldn't justify the disposal of soldiers merely following General Brazell's orders to hunt down and kill our new food taster. Besides, they weren't very smart. Seems she was giving them the slip when she ran into me. Good thing though, or I might not have found out about the incident." I explained. I hoped it was enough to win the Commander over, and knowing his desire for hot food I knew that he would despise Brazell for attempting to kill his new food taster.

As expected, The Commander's gaze then flickered to Yelena, her injuries adding emphasis to my explanation. I was glad that I had taken Yelena here before the infirmary. The blood was stark against the frightening paleness of her skin. The Commander could see the effect of her injuries; although minor, they appeared worse than they really are.

The Commander's gaze then turned to Brazell, making him leap from his chair in anger. For a minute, I felt a savage glee at the trouble Brazell was soon going to be in.

"She should be dead! I want her dead! She killed my son!" He protested in fury. Yelena twitched unconsciously, and I felt the infuriating, overwhelming wave of protectiveness again.

I decided to step in. "But the Code of Behaviour." I understand how he would want revenge, but we had to stick to the cod of behaviour. Any exceptions mean weakness.

The Commander hated demonstrating any weaknesses.

Brazell even played a part in writing the Code where the next prisoner in line for execution was offered the job of the food taster.

"Damn the Code. I'm a General." My temper spiked. "She killed a General's son and here she is..." His voice choked off from emotion as his fingers twitched in anger.

Yes, he was a General, and was naturally entitled to a few privileges. But that didn't mean we were going to risk everything by breaking the Code of Behaviour for him. He should have known better than this.

Gathering his voice he continued his dispute. "It's a dishonour to me that she lives, an insult. Train another prisoner. I want her dead."

After his exclamation, Yelena stepped behind me, while Tesso and Hazel nodded their heads in agreement. I sensed that I was beginning to lose the argument, so I decided to change tactics.

"He has a sound argument." Ambrose said in a voice devoid of any emotion. Great. Now that he was steering to Brazell as well, he wouldn't have realized the trouble that would happen if he went against the Code of Behaviour. Ambrose was compassionate, and although it was very beneficial in a leader, it is also a weakness, he needed to learn that although Yelena killed Brazell's only son Reyad, there may have been a reason behind it, something Brazell was hiding...or failed to realize.

"You have never deviated from what's written in the Code of Behaviour," I argued. "Start now and you'll begin a trend. Besides, you'll be killing our brightest food taster we've ever had. She's almost trained." I added the last sentence because I knew it would win Ambrose over, if his distaste for cold food prevailed. Ambrose had never gone against what was written in the Code of Behaviour before, even in stickier situations than a General son's murder.

Ambrose's face turned thoughtful, as he considered my argument. Brazell seemed to sense the Commander's change in judgement, because he took a step towards the Commander. "She's smart because _I _educated her. I can't believe you're going to listen to this, upstart, conniving, sneaky thief!" Brazell stopped. He had just insulted me. Now, I was not one to care a great deal about what people thought about me, only when they were planning to assassinate me. However, I _was_ Ambrose's right hand man, and have remained loyal to him throughout these 21 years, as promised. So it was understandable that Ambrose and I had a close relationship. Brazell, I noticed with satisfaction, realized that he had said too much and was going to lose the argument.

"Brazell, leave my food taster alone," Ambrose said, ending the argument instantly. I felt unbearably smug.

Brazell started to argue but Ambrose silenced him; I guessed Ambrose was going to allow him to build his new factory to satisfy him enough to leave Yelena alone for now, and, as expected, he did. "It's an order. Go ahead and build your new factory. Consider your permit approved."

The room fell silent, as we all waited for Brazell to comment. Would he agree to this? Was his factory more important than his son's murder getting justice? Brazell stared at Yelena, debating his choices in his head. I could almost see the gears in his head turning. The factory or her? I silently begged for him to choose the factory, then willed my thoughts to shut up. Brazell stormed from the room, without a word. I guess that his choice was the factory, and relief washed over me. I almost _smiled_.

"Sir, how can you agree to the permit when he didn't even say what the factory was for?" Tesso argued, unhappy.

"Yes, you already gave him permission to build the orphanage and still none of us truly know what the meaning behind it was. I do not believe that he could have gone soft." Hazel pointed out.

"I agree sir, and where is he going to get the money to build his factory? There are many more important concerns that the money could be used for. There are plenty of factories in Ixia, we do not need another one." Tesso continued.

Throughout each of the Generals' protests against the approval of Brazell's new permit, Ambrose considered their arguments in silence before giving his verdict.

I finished tasting the Commander's cold lunch, and, when satisfied that there were no poisons present, pushed it closer to him

"Your concerns are noted. My order stands." He turned back to me. I had a bad feeling, and dreaded what he was going to say. "Your food taster had better live up to your endorsements. One slip and you'll be training her replacement prior to your reassignment. You're dismissed."

With that I grabbed Yelena's arm before I said anything I would regret, and steered her away from the chamber. Her wrist was slim, tiny, and almost completely engulfed in my hold. I walked her down the hallway, deep in my own thoughts. I considered what I would do if Yelena failed her test. I wasn't worrying so much about my reassignment, but more over the fact that Yelena would be replaced as if she meant nothing. This had meant nothing to me before; all the tasters are treated the same, replaceable, disposable. Yet, why do I only oppose to the thought when it is Yelena? The thought that Yelena would face the same treatment upset me irrationally. Then I remembered Brazell's orphanage and his new factory. I needed to know what he was planning and Yelena was one of the very few that could help me, and, strangely enough, I trusted her.

The click of the door shutting snapped me out of my thoughts, and I stopped. "Yelena..." I started, I wasn't even sure what I was going to say, but it wasn't needed since Yelena interrupted.

"Don't say anything. Don't bully or intimidate. I've had enough of that from Brazell. I'll make every effort to be the best taster because I'm getting used to the idea of living. And I don't want to give Brazell the satisfaction of seeing me dead." I was shocked at her exclamation, although how she felt or how she wanted to stay alive didn't surprise me. All food tasters were the same. But for Yelena it was for a different reason than just living, it was to prove Brazell wrong. I liked that.

Without a word Yelena carried on walking down the hall, leaving me standing there. A glance down made me realize the reason she was here; I was meaning to take her to the infirmary. I had no idea where she was heading now, but I was confident that it is nowhere near the infirmary since she didn't know her way around the castle yet. Knowing that her injuries needed to be attended to by the medic, I followed after her.

We reached an intersection, and as I expected she was heading in the opposite direction. I grabbed her uninjured arm, steering her in the correct direction. "Medic," I muttered under my breath. I couldn't explain it but my mouth had dried up, making it hard to speak.

The infirmary wasn't too far from the war room so it took 5 minutes to get there. I noticed Yelena squinting, before I could ask if she was alright, I realized it must have been from the medic's all white uniform.

I heard Yelena grunt before stretching out on the table. When the medic left to get her supplies, I spoke to Yelena before leaving.

"I'll post some guards outside your door, in case Brazell changes his mind," I told her. I didn't want to let another incident like earlier happen again. This time I was ready for Brazell's orders for her death. I walked towards the door, stopping to speak to the medic before leaving. I wanted Yelena to stay overnight since it was safer than her own rooms where the guards knew where to find her. "Yelena is to stay overnight for her own safety, I will assign two of my soldiers to guard the doors."

She nodded in assent. If she was surprised, she didn't show it. "Yes sir."

After I left, I headed towards my suite. There was some work I was to finish from the early hours of the morning.

However hard I tried I couldn't concentrate on my work. I kept thinking about Yelena, about what had happened. But more importantly what I would have done if anything had happened to her. She was but a mere a food taster, but she held the answers to problems I had spent years trying to solve.

My feelings for Yelena alarmed me. I shouldn't admire her beauty or her strength. I shouldn't be feeling this overwhelming need to protect her. Yes, she was in grave danger, but the only other person I felt that strongly to protect was the Commander. No, I felt even more strongly for Yelena than the Commander—which was strange, since I hadn't known Yelena for even half the time I had known the Commander.

Then an idea struck me. Yelena wasn't safe in her room and I couldn't assign my corps to protect her and guard her rooms 24/7. I had many spare rooms in my suite, with guards already assigned to guard the doors to mine and the Commanders suites, and I trusted Yelena enough not to attempt to murder the Commander or to sneak into his rooms.

Before I could stop myself, I had already walked to and opened the door to one of my spare rooms. It was covered in clutter, and dust, but I could imagine Yelena living there.

Despite what I had just told myself, I couldn't help the abrupt surge of happiness at the thought of Yelena living so close.

I slammed the door shut and punched the wall. The plaster splintered under the force of my punch, and a web of cracks appeared around my fist. I didn't even acknowledge the pain as I chastised myself for imagining such a thing. She's a food taster, no one has ever shared my suite with me, let alone a _food taster, _an ex _prisoner. _But I couldn't help but wish for it to happen. I needed to keep Yelena safe and this was the only way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again! **

**This is a bit of a long chappie to make up for a long update. **

**Thanks again to my brilliant beta :) **

**disclaimer: I do not own the Poison Study plot, or characters, and that includes Valek *sigh* :(  
**

* * *

I woke late this morning, rushing to get ready. Then I dashed to the Commanders office to taste his breakfast.

Ambrose looked up from his papers at my entrance; I had forgotten to knock in my rush.

"How is Yelena doing?" he asked me inquisitively.

"Good, sir. I will visit her this morning after I have done some work," I hesitated, and upon realizing that when I would visit her was _not_ what the Commander wanted to hear, I added, "I will ask the medic when she will be released so I can prepare her next lesson," for clarification.

"I see. There is something I was meaning to ask you. It concerns her training. I remember you rightly saying that she is the smartest taster we have ever had." He paused to give me time to absorb this and the implications it presented.

I knew what was coming, and I barely restrained myself from sighing.

He continued. "I would like her to take the test as soon as possible, preferably once she is released, and to taste my food as soon as she passes. I want to see if she lives up to your endorsements."

"Yes sir, but I feel that you are asking me to skip a vital part in her training, and you know how I feel about shortcuts," I protested, trying to make him see reason. Yelena might be smart, but no way was she ready to take the test after a mere few weeks of training. She needed at least one more week to learn everything needed; there were still many poisons she hasn't tasted or come across yet, some that could not be distinguished properly if they are described and not tasted.

"Valek. I know what you're thinking. But if, like you said, she is the smartest food taster we have ever had, then you can now prove it," he tried to convince me.

Knowing I wasn't going to win this argument, I sighed. "Yes sir," I grumbled.

"Good. You're dismissed." Was it me, or did he sound smug?

I left the room, and walked slowly to my office. Defeat dragging at my feet, Ambrose had better have a good reason for doing this other than getting hot food.

Once I entered my office, I stalked to the conference table, kicking all of the chairs into the table. Wood splintered. Enjoying the pain the hard wood caused to my booted feet, it distracted me for a moment as I tried not to think of the possibility of Yelena failing.

I calmed myself, as I slumped into my chair, taking deep breaths, I reminded myself of the events of last night.

A new prisoner would be arriving tomorrow morning, so I was reading his dossier, to decide if an interrogation would be needed.

"_Goran Ixia," I spoke to myself. "Charged with manslaughter." _

A knock at the door, interrupted me from my work, slightly annoyed, I shouted, "Come in," hoping to get rid of who ever it was.

A boy in bright white medic's uniform came in sheepishly. "Sir, I have a note from the medic attending to Yelena."

Worried, I gestured impatiently for him to hand me the note. He scuttled nervously to my desk, dropping the note quickly onto the polished wood. He clearly wanted to spend as little time in my office as possible; it amazes me what rumours must be spreading around the castle to make a smart man like himself nervous of _me. _But I'm embarrassed to admit, that I do enjoy seeing people scared of me. It gets the job done much quicker, especially in the blacksmiths. I wondered if _Yelena_ was scared of _me_.

I quickly read the note, praying that it was nothing bad.

_Valek, _

_Yelena has been progressing well, and should be released in the next few days. _

_I'm writing to inform you that she has detected the sleeping pills you ordered me to give her. She is determined not to drink it; she says she doesn't need sleeping pills. _

_Visit tomorrow and I will tell you when she will be released. _

_Dr. Gena Ixia_

Relieved that it was nothing serious, and Yelena was not in trouble, I almost laughed out loud, but bit back the laughter that was threatening to escape my lips. It wouldn't do to laugh in front of a messenger. My reputation would be in ruins in mere minutes. Yelena was so stubborn that she refused to take pills to help her sleep. I couldn't believe it.

I waved my hand in silent dismissal. Luckily he needed no further instruction to leave my office. After the door clicked shut, the laughter I had been holding back erupted. I laughed so hard that I keeled over my desk, my head banging repeatedly against the hard surface. I clutched my stomach as gales of laughter threatened to overwhelm me.

At last, I wiped away the moisture in my eyes with the back of my hands quickly, feeling embarrassed that Yelena had reduced me to tears, even if they were tears of laughter.

Yelena failed to surprise me, though. I was not wrong when I told the Commander she was the most intelligent food taster we had ever had. Even though I was laughing at her a few seconds ago, admiration and pride swept over me. Sleeping pills have a very faint taste, making them very hard to detect in food and drinks, and since this was an aspect I hadn't had time to go over yet with Yelena, I was surprised that she had managed to detect it.

Further worry about Yelena failing the test vanished, and was replaced with a confidence of her success.

Grabbing paper and a pen, I wrote down all the poisons and their tastes. The knowledge that I would be seeing Yelena almost immediately after I had written this sped up my writing.

When I had finished, I flung the pen onto my desk and stretched my fingers. Writing it all down had taken forever; I didn't think I have ever written that fast. Jumping to my feet, I filed the paper in a folder on my desk, and walked to the kitchen to grab Yelena her breakfast, which would produce her first lesson for today.

I walked into the Infirmary, balancing a tray of food in one hand and a file folder in the other. I hadn't lied when I told Yelena she has no days off. In Ambrose's haste to get hot food, he had made me skip a great deal of Yelena's training, giving Yelena her test tomorrow.

I had been uneasy all morning, since Ambrose had informed me of the test; I so greatly wanted Yelena to pass. If she failed she would be dead by tomorrow, and not even I could save her. I needed her. I couldn't let her die.

That's why I planned to be as honest as possible with Yelena. I was to inform Yelena of her death if she failed.

Her gaze flickered from the ceiling to me as I walked in. She appeared bored and frustrated, like she was waiting for me. I would have felt remotely happy if she _was_ waiting for me, and if I hadn't had the bad feeling that she was not happy to see me. She proved my point by glaring at the omelette I had so kindly brought her.

"What's in it?" she demanded. Ah, she thought I had poisoned it.

The medic told me how she found out about the tea I had asked to be dosed with sleeping pills. She needed her rest, and I knew how stubborn Yelena can be.

"More sleeping pills? Or another new poison?" She snarled. I was right; she _was_ angry at me for trying to help her sleep. She has to be the most stubborn person I have ever met, and including Ambrose, that was saying a lot.

I saw Yelena stiffen as she attempted to sit up; her injured arm gave way, making her fall back against the pillows.

"How about something to make me feel good for a change?" she grumbled. It was understandable that she would be feeling bad with the pressure of being the best food taster, to stay alive and more recently the fight against Brazell. But this was _Yelena_, and she would never let up on her feelings. But it wasn't hard to guess what she was feeling right now.

I remembered her antidote that I had brought with me."How about something to keep you alive?" I replied. I grabbed her thin arms gently in my hands, and pulled her into a sitting position before offering her a pipette of her antidote.

While she gulped the liquid, I placed the tray on her lap as I prepared for her next lesson.

"No need for sleeping pills. The medic told me you picked up on that last night." I couldn't keep the approval out of my voice. Sleeping pills give out a very faint taste, only very skilled tasters can distinguish it. I couldn't help but feel proud of Yelena, further proving my point to Ambrose of how she was the best taster we have ever had. "Taste your breakfast and tell me if you would allow the Commander to eat it." I continued.

I hadn't actually tainted the food, since it was her breakfast and she needed the nutrition. Even now, she still looked frighteningly thin. However, this was a good experience for her, to taste a clean meal and say if it was safe for the Commander to eat.

I tried not to laugh as she sighed before smelling the omelette. She should have known better than to expect me to let her have a day off training because she was attacked. Unless she was seriously ill, then she was perfectly capable to taste a few meals for poisons.

When she was satisfied that the omelette contained no foreign odours, she cut the omelette into quarters. I watched closely as she cut a small piece from each section and put them in her mouth before chewing slowly. She then sniffed and stirred the tea before taking a sip; she rolled the liquid around her tongue before swallowing. I waited patiently to hear her verdict.

"Unless the Commander doesn't like honey in his tea, I wouldn't reject the breakfast."

I was pleased she had tasted the breakfast correctly, using all the techniques I had given her. "Then eat it." She needed her strength if she was to pass her test tomorrow.

Yelena hesitated. Did she think I would trick her? I knew I had a reputation, but she had tasted the meal herself, so she knew there were no poisons in it; and considering how she had detected the sleeping pills last night, she could easily detect any poisons I could have easily sneaked into her meal.

I watched Yelena as she ate every crumb of her breakfast and drank the tea.

"Not bad," I said when she had finished. "No poisons....today." I left in the last comment to keep Yelena on her guard. I know what Brazell is like; he would easily jump at the chance to poison her meals.

I looked up as one of the medics handed me a tray containing four cups of mint tea. Reaching down, I replaced her breakfast tray with the new one.

"I want to go other some tasting techniques," I explained. "Each of these cups contains mint tea. Taste one."

I watched as she clasped the closest mug, and took a sip. She choked.

I couldn't restrain my grin; I hadn't informed her of the concentration of the mint tea. I decided to leave it out for my own amusement.

"Taste anything else?" I asked her.

She took another sip, smaller and more cautious this time, I noticed with amusement, "No."

"All right. Now pinch your nose tight and try again." I advised her, the mint is dominant in the drink, so it masks most poisons.

She fumbled with her injured arm, before managing to drink the tea while pinching her nose. "Sweet," she declared. "No mint." She still had her nose pinched while she talked, and I tried my hardest not to laugh. She too must have realised how silly she sounded, since she released her nose.

"Correct." I confirmed. "Now try the others." I instructed.

I watched while she tasted the process for the other three cups. She confirmed that the second cup had a sour taste, the third bitter, and the fourth salty.

"The technique works for any food or drink. Blocking your sense of smell eliminates all flavours except sweet, sour, bitter and salt. Some poisons are recognizable by one of the one of those four flavours." I explained, while paging through my folder, searching for the paper I had wrote out earlier. "Here is a complete list of human poisons and their distinct tastes for you to memorize. There are fifty-two known poisons." I handed the paper to her, waiting to hear what smart remark she would come up with.

After scanning through the list, she flaunted the paper in the air before demanding, "Why didn't you just give me this list instead of making me sample My Love?"

I stopped flicking through the papers in the folder; I wondered when she was going to ask that. To give her the list would have been an easy but ineffective way of learning how a poison tastes. Learning that way would spell a fatal mistake, especially when dealing with My Love. My Love had a very specific taste; many other poisons also taste of sour apples, so one needed to be able to distinguish it from the others. The _only_ reason I was giving Yelena the list was because of the Commander's orders to have her tasting as soon as possible. Personally I would have liked to have her spend another week or so in lessons.

I voiced my thoughts. "What would you learn from a list? Kattsgut taste sweet. But what does that taste like? Honey sweet? Apple sweet? There are different levels of sweetness. The _only _reason I'm giving you this list is because the Commander wants you working as soon as possible." I snapped the folder shut. I had over emphasised the word "only" to put my point across.

"Just because you aren't going to taste those poisons now doesn't mean you won't in the future. Memorize that list. Once the medic releases you from the infirmary, I will test your knowledge. If you pass then you can start work."

I left out the part about her being replaced if she failed. I couldn't say it since I so wanted her to stay alive. I needed her. Even though I had been planning to tell her to hopefully scare her into passing, I backed out at the last minute, for fear I would give away how I felt. Unfortunately she had noticed the lack of information I had given.

"And if I fail?" she asked.

My heart pounded. "Then I'll be training a new taster." I tried to keep my voice indifferent as I confirmed her suspicions of what would happen if she failed. I was hoping this would encourage her enough to pass the test.

I continued, I couldn't help but feel slightly nervous as I knew what I was going to tell her. I hoped that the explanation of Brazell extending his visit would be enough to keep suspicions away as to why exactly I was letting her stay in my rooms, when no one else had before."Brazell will be in the castle for another two weeks. He has more business to attend to. I can't have you guarded all day, so Margg will be preparing a room for you in my suite. I'll come back later to see when you will be discharged." I successfully managed to keep my voice nothing more than professional. I hadn't actually asked her if she would stay in my suite, for fear of her saying no.

Without waiting for her response, I made to leave. I felt Yelena's eyes on me while I walked towards the door, making me feel uncomfortable.

I breathed a sigh of relief once I was outside the Infirmary, ignoring the funny look I got from the guards. I walked slowly to lunch, since I was early for once.

Once entering the war room, I noticed the Commander look at me in surprise. I guess I was earlier than I thought. Ambrose didn't say a word to me when I sat down to taste his meal, but I swear I saw the corner of his lips pull upwards into a small smile, before he continued his conversation with the Generals dining with him.

Once I was content that his food contained no poisons, he chose to talk to me.

"So, Valek, how is Yelena progressing?" he asked curiously. I looked at him quizzically. We had this conversation just this morning, when it was agreed that Yelena would take her test once released from the Infirmary.

I heard a clash as someone dropped their fork, and realized that Brazell was dining with us, and now he looked at us with a furious frown lining his face. I now understood the meaning of Ambrose's odd question; he could be quite mischievous when he wanted to be. And he was always up for spiting someone such as Brazell. Always wanting to create a stir around the Generals, but this time I wasn't amused; angering Brazell would only serve to worsen the situation. I didn't want Yelena's safety to be taken lightly.

"Very well sir," I replied, I refrained from adding anymore information than necessary, knowing that Brazell would be listening intently to our every word.

Ambrose must have recognised my anger at his question in front of Brazell, because he dropped his act, and said, "Good. Valek, you're dismissed." He must be foreseeing a brawl between me and Brazell, and decided to dismiss me before I could do anything rash.

"Yes sir," I replied, pleased with the invitation to leave.

I stopped off at my office before visiting Yelena. Reading through the new prisoner's dossier, all I could think about was Yelena. Frustrated, I left for the infirmary.

What, or rather who I saw at the Infirmary, made my blood boil.

There sat Rand, talking to Yelena. When had they become friends? Terror replaced fury for a few seconds. I had assumed that I could trust Yelena, but I guess I was wrong. _If she was in league with Rand..._ And then I was angry at myself for thinking this way; how could I blame her without any proof? So I refocused my anger back onto Rand.

All those emotions didn't falter my fast strides to Yelena, when Rand noticed me. He paled and mumbled, "I better check on the dinner," before leaping from his chair and nearly stumbling in his haste to get away from me. I watched intently as he staggered from the Infirmary, feeling more smug over the effect I had on people than I had in a long time.

"What was he doing here?" my face remaining stony while white hot fury pulsed through my veins, making me see red. I had never liked Rand, but I denied any thought that linked my feelings to jealousy. I would never be jealous of that lying, traitorous bastard.

"Rand came to visit me." She explained. "The food here isn't very fulfilling, so he brought me something to eat." She gestured to the empty plate on her lap.

I stopped myself from demanding why she didn't think to ask me to bring her better food; that would certainly reveal my feelings. I settled for asking when she met him instead.

I left an undercurrent to my words, a warning for Yelena to stay away. Rand had a history of associating himself with the food taster. I wanted to know if he went out of his way to meet them, and what exactly he wanted from them. I was certain it was for information; I just needed to find the proof.

"After I recovered from My Love, I went in search of food and met Rand in the kitchen." She explained. So that was how she had met him. I wondered if she made a habit of visiting Rand in the Kitchen. I will have to check on my informant I have stationed there to find out exactly what she told him. The thought left a bitter taste on my tongue.

_Not jealous, not jealous... _I chanted in my head.

"Watch what you say around him. He's not to be trusted. I would have reassigned him, but the Commander insisted he stay. He _is _a genius in the kitchen. Some type of protégé. He started to cook for the King at a very young age." I stared at her while I said this, trying to warn her away from Rand. I didn't want her to have anything to do with him, not out of jealousy, but for the sake of keeping certain information secret. Although, I'm almost certain that Oscove has already informed him of Butterfly's Dust, and how we keep the tasters from leaving the castle.

Her stubbornness returned, as she stared back at me with an indifferent look. Our eyes met, the green eyes boring into the blue, and I couldn't take it any longer. So I turned my gaze away from hers, and focused instead on the patient a few beds down from her. He looked familiar. I was sure I recognise him from somewhere; I just can't place my finger on it.

"You leave the infirmary tomorrow morning," I was rude, I didn't like being defeated. "Get yourself cleaned up and report to my office to take the test." I could still remember the difference a bath made when she came to me for her first lesson. "I won't think you're ready even if you pass, but the Commander ordered me to have you available by lunch." The Commander was so eager for Yelena to start work that he was willing to cut into a fair portion out of her training. I hope it wasn't another mistake to over estimate Yelena's abilities. Granted she was the best taster we have ever had, but could she work without being given full training? I shook my head in annoyance. "It's a shortcut. I hate shortcuts." Shortcuts save time, but end lives.

"Why?" she asked curiously. "You won't have to risk yourself anymore." I glared at her. She was totally oblivious to the danger she would be in if she took a shortcut and missed a vital part of her training. I had given her a list, where many poisons she hasn't come across or even _tasted_, to learn, and she was expected to identify them! I couldn't believe Ambrose was foolish enough to order this.

"In my experience, shortcuts usually lead to death." Hopefully that will make the situation clear enough.

"Is that what happened to my predecessor?" she asked. I had wondered when she would become curious to what happened to Oscove, our previous taster. There are many rumours surrounding the subject, mostly created by Rand. Since he was close to Oscove and his hatred of me, it wasn't hard to conclude that he had suspected me of Oscove's murder. And seeing how Rand has already made himself friends with Yelena, he has most likely already informed her of his suspicions of my killing Oscove. Even though he is right, I still did not want Yelena to know, I needed her to trust me, not fear me assassinating her.

"Oscove?" I paused, thinking of something that would remove suspicions from me. "He didn't have the stomach for it."

Then I left the room before she could ask anymore questions.


	8. Chapter 8

**I applogise for this being so late, I was meaning to update sooner but with Christmas, New year, and a boyfriend (yay) I found it hard to find the time to write it as it was such a long chapter - I swear they're getting longer as the story goes on! **

**But anyways I will try my best to update sooner on all of my stories, I bet alot of you have given up hope, but with my gcse's coming up this year it's going to be tough. But I will try! (: **

**Enjoy! **

**Harlequin **

**Happy New Year!  
**

* * *

This morning I woke energised. I was both excited about Yelena's release, yet also dreading her test. What if she fails? It would be the last time I would ever see her again. I quickly banished those thoughts from my mind, not willing to think about losing her anymore. It was a foolish notion, and I was quite confident of her success.

I quickly tasted the Commander's breakfast—fortunately he was preoccupied discussing Brazell's new factory with Brazell, Tesso, and Hazel to ask my any further questions about Yelena and the test I was to give her before lunch.

I had scheduled the test to before lunch, so afterwards I could inform Ambrose of whether Yelena has passed—or not.

Once I left the War room, I rushed to my office; I needed to get there before Rand arrived with the food and drinks I had ordered for the test, and the last thing I needed was him snooping around.

Sorting through the selection of poisons I was going to use to taint the foods, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I shouted hastily. I knew who it was and I hoped he behaved himself since I wasn't in the mood to restrain myself from any rash actions and I didn't want to scare Yelena away by having her arrive for her test to find her newfound friend lying on my office floor in a pool of his own blood. I snapped myself out of such thoughts; the idea being rid of the troubles of Rand was tempting me too much.

The door opened to reveal Rand with many kitchen servants behind him, also carrying trays of food.

"The food you ordered, sir." His voice was curt, the hostility plainly evident.

I gestured to the conference table that I had cleared of the stacks of paper which now lay disorderly on the floor. "Put them there," I didn't care that I was being rude; I didn't want to waste my time with politeness for Rand.

I nodded my thanks to the servants as they placed the trays on the table, and then turned an icy glare to Rand as he placed a goblet on my desk.

The image of me slitting Rand's throat returned; it was so enticing, the feel of his blood hot and slick on my cool skin, the bright red contrasting with the gray stone floor. Then Yelena's face filled my mind, her emerald green eyes pierced into my own, making me feel guilty for such thoughts about Rand.

I lurched from my chair, walking over to the table packed with food. With my back to Rand, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a brief moment, and pressed the bridge of my nose, clearing my thoughts.

Rand watched idly while I paced back and forth between the food and my desk, lacing each plate and goblet of drink with a different poison. The feeling of Rand watching me didn't make me uncomfortable like it did with Yelena; instead it made it harder to restrain myself from killing him. Why was he still here anyway? He probably thought I would cheat or try to trick Yelena into failing. Which was totally preposterous, considering I would give anything for Yelena to pass the test. Why would I want to waste all that time training a taster only to have them take their test and then fail?

When I was done, I spun around to face Rand. I needed him to leave before I did anything stupid. "You're dismissed." I said tersely.

He left the room awkwardly, not because of the knee I had the pleasure to kick in when he tried to escape, but because of some reason unknown to me. Something that made me suspect he had done something and was glad I hadn't noticed. He had better hope that I don't find out what he had done; otherwise he's a dead man.

I returned to my desk and spun around in my chair to look out the window which I had opened earlier to let some light and fresh air into my office. I hated being stuck inside my office on such a nice day. It was nearing the winter season, and the leaves are beginning to shed their frost-covered leaves, leaving shades varying from yellow to red littering the paths and grass of the gardens. The sun was almost high in the sky, nearing to lunch. My muscles ached from the need to practise fighting, and I knew for certain that I will be making an appearance at the training ring after I had tasted Ambrose's lunch and taken Yelena to my suite.

The last thought alarmed me. From the worry of the test, I had forgotten how she was to be moving in to my suite, _if_ she passed. I hadn't looked in the small room that was soon to be hers, since I had last ordered Margg to clean it. Knowing Margg's hatred of Yelena, I had a feeling she hadn't done the job thoroughly enough. I wanted Yelena to be comfortable, but I suspect even a dirty room is a luxury compared to the dungeons.

I turned back to my desk, and continued with the work, hoping that if I got enough done I could spend the afternoon outside training.

It was nearing lunch and I was beginning to worry, bad thoughts of Brazell's guards finding Yelena filling my mind. I tried to comfort myself with the knowledge that I assigned two guards to escort her here, and with Brazell's permit approved he should be more concerned in building his factory than getting revenge. Or at least that's what I hoped.

I was just about to get up and look for her when she strolled into my office. "Where's your test?" Her expression was dark, her voice sour.

It took all my strength to keep my laughter from escaping my lips at her demeanour. I rose from my chair and gestured to the two rows of food on the conference table. I explained the test, saying, "Only one item isn't poisoned. Find it. Then eat or drink your selection."

It was decidedly simple and related to tasting the Commander's food, _and_ it tested her confidence in tasting since she had to eat or drink the food which she believed to be poison-free. If she failed no antidote will be given to her—in other words, she would die. I winced at the twinge in my chest, although explaining it away was easy. She _was_ the brightest food taster; her death would be a shame.

I watched as she tasted each item, confident in the methods she was using. She finished with the goblet of drink which I had left free of poisons. I watched in anticipation, stomach churning, as she turned to me, but why hadn't she drunk it? Dread overwhelmed me as I waited for her verdict.

"You bastard," she snarled. "They're all poisoned." I ignored the stab at my heart from her insult, cursing myself for being melodramatic. I had been called worse things. I was surprised at her boldness, though. Many wouldn't have the courage to say such comments to my face. But I didn't have anymore time to be offended as all my attention focused on the deadness I felt inside. She had failed the test.

_Failed. Failed. Failed._ No matter how many times I repeated it in my head, I didn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. The smartest taster we had ever had, or so I thought, had _failed_.

And now this was to be the last time I would ever see her.

"Are you sure?" I asked, hoping that she would change her mind. She couldn't fail. She just couldn't.

"Of course. I wouldn't touch anything on that table." Her answer made my heart stop. _NO!_ The last goblet was clean. I knew it was since I had left it on my desk. There was no way I could have tainted that cup by mistake. But right now I wish I did.

I kept my gaze hard, not letting any emotions show on my face. "I'm sorry, Yelena. You've failed." It took all my strength to say those five words. I felt like that they were stuck down my throat and would stay unvoiced no matter how hard I tried.

Yelena's face revealed her emotions, and the twinge in my chest turned into an all-out burning. Damn it, Valek! You hardly know her! Stop being so melodramatic.

But seeing her wearing such a pained expression was eating at my heart. I knew how much she wanted to stay alive and to prove Brazell wrong, but now she knew her fate, to be locked back in the dungeons while she would die by the poison she still no doubt believes will kill her without the antidote.

Her gaze searched the table, trying to find where she had gone wrong. When she failed to find it, she challenged me to prove her wrong.

Without hesitating, I grabbed the goblet that she had tasted last. "This one is clean," I corrected her.

"Drink it." She demanded, determined to prove me wrong.

My hand wavered a bit as I hesitated. What if she was trying to trick me? But I remember how I had left the goblet on my desk, making it impossible for me to accidently place a poison in the drink. This gave me confidence, and I took a sip. I rolled the liquid around my tongue whilst holding her gaze. A strong bitter taste overcame my senses.

Blackberry Poison. My shock showed on my face; too late, I realized Yelena's look of triumph.

"Blackberry Poison," she said smugly. I could see the relief colouring her face and voice.

"Yes" I confirmed, swirling the liquid slightly before staring at the goblet in my hand containing a poison that I was certain I had not put there, and the rows of cold food, as I traced back my actions of setting up the test.

I was working at my desk when Rand came in and servants placed the trays of food on the table. Rand walked over and placed the goblet on my desk. I put poisons on all the food and drinks, while Rand watched on—with distaste, I couldn't help adding. The goblet was left on my desk the whole time to prevent any poisons getting in accidently as it was meant to be kept clean. It _was _a fair test. Then a thought struck me as my mind reeled back again. Rand placed the goblet on my desk.

_Rand placed the goblet on my desk. _

"I passed?" her hopeful voice snapped me back to the present.

Unable to find my voice I merely nodded at her and walked to my desk, placing the cup down. I picked up some papers to distract myself, feeling the cold smoothness of it against my palms and the sharpness of the edges digging into my fingers as I grasped the paper tightly. Without reading them I put them back, unable to focus on anything as another realisation struck me.

Blackberry Poison requires skill to make, and only highly qualified chefs have the knowledge and ability to formulate the poison from the fruits. Highly qualified chefs—like Rand. Rand, the kitchen protégé. Rand, who was suspected to be leaking information. Rand, whose leg I broke. Rand, who _hates me_.

Rand had already proven himself a very skilled chef, the only reason Ambrose had wanted him staying at the castle since he knows how I do not trust him. Ambrose and his food, I thought bitterly.

But then another thought struck me: someone had to be paying Rand to spike my test. I knew how friendly he was towards Yelena, and how close he was to her predecessor Oscove. Actually if Rand was making a habit of befriending the food taster, he clearly wouldn't want to poison Yelena. Or would he? His friendliness towards Yelena could be an act to get Yelena to trust him and to give him information. Conniving bastard! But then I knew Rand, and countless occasions have proven him a very poor actor, his face was like glass, letting you see through him and into his thoughts with nothing more than a glance.

"I should have known you would try to trick me." Her angry voice snapped me out of my thoughts, making me look up at her enraged green eyes. I sensed that the anger had nothing to do with the test.

I voiced my thoughts. "You're all fired up, and it isn't because of the test. Explain yourself."

"Explain?" she asked patronisingly, "Why do I have to explain? Maybe _you _should explain why you read my journal."

That took me by surprise; she honestly thought that I would have sneaked into her rooms and read her journal?

"Journal?" I asked in confusion, trying to ignore the slight stab in my chest as she showed her distrust in me. "I didn't read anything of yours. But if I had, it would have been within my rights."

"Why?" she demanded.

She demanded to know why I had such rights. I wanted to laugh. So stubborn, it was unclear to her how she was lower than me. I knew for a fact that if I stuck by _rights_, I wouldn't have discovered half the secrets I have. I was an assassin, a spy; my job was to sneak around and read documents I have no right to look at, or eavesdrop into conversations I have no right to hear.

But I still didn't read through her journal. Even if I had known about it I wouldn't have snuck into her room to read it. Or maybe I would, but only out of curiosity and, like I had said, it would have been within my rights. She had been caught murdering a General's son, and I had saved her life by offering her the job as the next food taster. My authorities ruled over hers any day.

My mouth opened and closed several times while I struggled to find the words that would explain _why. _

"Yelena, you confessed to murder. You were caught straddling Reyad's body with a bloody knife in your hand. I searched your file for a motive. There was none. Only a report that you refused to answer all questions." I stepped closer, lowering my voice as I continued, trying to be as gentle as possible. I desperately wanted and needed to know the reason for the murder of Reyad. I had known Yelena for a while now, and from what I had seen so far she does not appear to be the type of person to kill for no reason. Something must have set her off, and I needed to know what, since not knowing meant risking another such murder happening again, and since my duty was to protect the Commander I needed to know that I could trust Yelena to be around him on a daily basis.

"Since I don't know what motivates you to kill, I can't predict if you'll do it again or what might set you off. I'm bound by the Code of Behaviour, so is to offer you the choice of becoming the new taster." I took a deep breath before continuing, trying to hide the fact that it wasn't the Code of Behaviour that made her the next taster, although it played a big part, I needed Yelena to help prove my theories on Brazell. I also wanted to make her understand how it is my job to protect the Commander, and how I needed to make sure that the food taster would not do anything rash.

"You'll be very close to the Commander on a daily basis. Until I can trust you, I'll be watching you." I added the last bit in as a warning.

"How do I win your trust?" she asked calmly.

For nearly a year now, I had been waiting for a moment like this in which to ask her the question of why she killed Reyad. So I took no hesitation in seizing the opportunity and asking her.

"Tell me why you killed Reyad." I didn't put it into question. I knew that if the reason for the murder was plausible, it could easily increase my trust in Yelena, since I would know the answer to what has been troubling me the past year, and it may leave to my suspicions on Brazell. I needed to know and only she held the answer.

She paused for a moment, while I pondered on whether I had asked too soon; maybe she wasn't ready to trust me enough to tell me. "You're not ready to believe me," she replied.

My eyes which had been holding her gaze the past few moments, moved to the conference table. I admit I was disappointed; I had waited for this moment for so long that I had grabbed the nearest opportunity and acted too soon. I needed to gain her trust, make her want to tell me. Something is preventing her from telling me or those who interrogated her, and I needed to know the answer before it was too late.

Then I realized that she had used the word "ready"—meaning that she would tell me at some point, and the disappointment was replaced instantly by hope. Maybe she was right, maybe I am not ready and she would tell me when she thought I was.

"You're right," I agreed.

We seemed to be at an impasse, causing a small silence that neither of us knowing what to say.

Yelena broke the silence as if suddenly remembering something. "I passed your test, I want my antidote."

Frustrated at myself for forgetting something so important, not to mention vital to her survival if she was to divulge a secret, I rushed to my cabinet and drew a dose, handing it to her swiftly. What If I kept on forgetting the antidote? Would she remember to ask me?

I quickly changed the direction of my thoughts and remembered how we were late for lunch, and now we were even later. The test had lasted longer than expected. Ambrose would be livid, although I hoped that the good news of Yelena's passing would hold back his wrath somewhat.

Yelena must have picked up on my eagerness to leave, since she asked, "Now what?"

"Lunch!" I very nearly shouted, "We're late." Extremely late I added in my head.

I hustled Yelena out of the door and set a quick pace, needing to arrive at the throne room as soon as possible.

Voices of an argument was getting louder and louder the closer we walked to the throne room. I quickly tried to decipher the mumble of voices in case of an attack, but was soon proven to be too hard since the voices spoke all at once, merging into each other.

As we stepped closer into the throne room, I could see two advisors arguing intently with officers and soldiers behind them. I scanned to room for Ambrose, to find him leaning against a nearby desk, listening attentively. I could hear the dispute more clearly now, and they were debating on the best way to locate and recapture a fugitive. Both advisors having completely different tactics, which when combined together would find the fugitive quickly and successfully. I bit back the urge to tell them this. Let them figure it out on their own, I thought wickedly. Of course they are both so stubborn in their ways that they will never put their heads together. They were more focused on proving to the commander that their plan is the best, rather than working as a team to improve their plans.

I observed the argument for a moment longer before walking towards to Commander, with Yelena following close behind. I wondered what she was making of the whole affair. I felt Yelena stand close behind me while Ambrose and I exchanged a look, his disapproving of my lateness and mine apologetic, before he turned his attention back to the advisors' debate.

Yelena had been awfully quiet ever since we entered the throne room; I quickly glanced back at Yelena to make sure she is alright. I was shocked to see her jaw visibly clamming down hard on her hand. Her expression was distant and pained. I could do nothing but watch in alarm as her eyes refocused as she realised what she was doing, she removed her hand from her mouth and looked down at it. I followed her gaze and was even more stunned to see a semicircle of red marks contrasting against her tanned skin. Even from a distance I could see that the marks were not too deep, but that didn't stop the numbing feeling that coursed through my body, like I had been stabbed in the gut.

It hurt me to see her injure herself like that, even though it wasn't serious, she still did it without realising or without a second thought. I prevented myself from thinking about what must had happened to her before her arrival at our dungeons, fearful that it could have made me physically sick.

Yelena's green gaze suddenly flickered to mine, yet I couldn't summon the will power to look away from her hand, she noticed my stares too, if her hiding her hands behind her back and out of my sight was any indication.

I quickly focused back to Ambrose as he raised his hand to demand quiet so he could make his verdict known.

"Excellent points from both sides. We will put your theories to the test. Two teams," he pointed to the two advisors, appointing them leaders of each team, "You'll be the captains. Assemble your team and organise a plan of attack. Recruit as needed. Valek will supply a fugitive from one of his men. You have a fortnight to prepare." He concluded before heading towards his office. I followed him with Yelena close behind. I could hear the noise increase with every step we walked away.

Not being able to think straight with all the commotion, I shut the door promptly after entering his office, leaving the voices nothing more than quiet muffles behind the thick wood of the door. My head throbbed with relief.

Then I noticed that something was not right with Ambrose's behaviour; it was not that long ago that we had to do this exercise for real when an advisor Marrok, who once worked for the king, escaped to Sitia with a dozen of our men. That pursuit was long and endearing, leaving us all frustrated when we were unable to catch him.

"Is Marrok's escape to Sitia still bothering you?" I asked him.

Ambrose frowned before answering, "Yes, sloppy work, that pursuit. Marrok must have known you were in MD-8. You really need to train a couple of protégés." I would have assassinated him if we hadn't lost the trail of him. I did however inform my corps that I have situated throughout Sitia to keep an eye out for him or anything suspicious. I hoped I would catch onto something soon, though; there's nothing more tiresome and frustrating than a long pursuit.

Ambrose's last comment, however, struck a nerve. He had been urging me to have a second-in-command for all the years I have worked for him, but in over those twenty years I still hadn't found anyone I desired to work so closely with. Many have come close but they have all either turned against me or I have had to kill them when they fled to Sitia or committed treason. Many more didn't want to be my second; they didn't want to be someone's sidekick, they wanted all the glory to themselves. Greedy bastards.

After considering his comment, I looked at him in mock horror before voicing my concerns. "But then I wouldn't be indispensable." I saw a quick smile line his face before his gaze flicked to Yelena as he noticed that she has in the room with us. I caught the slight gleam in his eyes as he realized that Yelena had passed the test.

All thoughts about fugitives, Marrok and my need of a second, seemed to evaporate from Ambrose's mind as he focused on Yelena.

"Well, Valek, you were right about this one. She survived your test." He applauded me; to Yelena he said "Come here."

I watched intently as Yelena walked to his desk, nervousness radiating from her like a thick perfume.

"As my official food taster you're to report to me with my breakfast. I'll give you my daily itinerary and expect you to be present at each meal. I will not accept tardiness. Understand?" he commanded, he kept his tone firm as to make his orders clear. We saved Yelena from execution, so we expect her to arrive on time to each meal.

"Yes sir," she answered, her voice was soft and vulnerable.

He glanced at me; I knew he was going to comment on it.

"She looks fragile. Are you sure she is strong enough?" he questioned. This irritated me, to my surprise. As if she hadn't already been doubted countless times. I had already noticed her fragile appearance, but looks can be deceiving, and with Yelena this couldn't be truer. She may look delicate but she was strong-willed, stubborn, and would never give up easily. Ambrose has to learn never to underestimate a person's strength. Yelena may not appear to be strong, but on the inside she is hard as steel—her stubbornness had proven that.

"Yes sir," I confirmed.

However my consent failed to convince him and his gaze then flicked between me and Yelena as he contemplated.

"Alright. Since I missed lunch, Valek you will join me for an early dinner. Yelena, you will start as my official food taster tomorrow morning." He dismissed us.

"Yes sire," Yelena and I said in unison, before leaving his office.

We returned to my office swiftly as she had left her spare uniforms and her precious journal there. We walked in a comfortable silence as I rushed her through the busy castle.

The urge to go outside grew stronger and stronger with every minute I spend in the stuffy crowed corridors. The sooner I escorted Yelena to my suite, the sooner I can practise in the fresh air. I liked this time of year, between summer and winter. Although I liked hot weather and had grown up in a cold environment, neither was quite the proper time for training, and the seasons in between the two were the best. Not too hot but not too cold. The nights are drawing in as we edged closer to winter, I wanted to spend as much time exercising before dark as possible, and now with Ambrose demanding an early dinner, my training time was shortened even more.

As we walked through the corridors to my suite, I glanced back a few times to see Yelena looking around in awe. She hadn't been down these corridors before as these lead to the main suites and not many servants come down here, as they tend to stick to the servants corridors.

It wasn't long before we came to the large wooden doors that lead to mine and Ambrose's suites. The two soldiers guarding the doors looked at me in surprise, I very rarely brought anyone back to my suite, let alone a woman, and I didn't have to read minds to know what they were thinking.

"Yelena is to be allowed access to my suite as needed, until I say otherwise." They nodded their heads in approval and I continued through the doors to mine and Ambrose's rooms.

I unlocked my suite door, I gestured to the door on the left of the small hallway, "That door leads to the Commanders apartment." A strange feeling of nervousness overcame me and I took a deep breath before opening my door for Yelena. Not many people have been in my room and, like my office, I didn't keep it particularly tidy. I hoped Yelena didn't mind.

I tried to act as calm as possible as I opened my door and gestured for Yelena to go in. I saw her look around in amazement, while I looked around in embarrassment.

Piles of books flooded the floor and tables, rocks were scattered everywhere and my statues were placed anywhere I could put them. Boxes were placed just outside the door to Yelena's room; Margg was once again showing her distasted for Yelena and did as little work as possible. I'd be having words with her later. My room was a mess and upstairs was even worse; I hope Yelena doesn't venture up there later.

I saw her gaze move to my weapons hung on the walls, my favourite blade that I had used to kill the king was stained with blood that shined in the light. She would ask about that one day, I predicted, and then I would have to explain it to her. I waited for Yelena to make a comment, only to find silence as she averted her eyes to the stairs and then to the doors that lead to her room.

I pointed to the first door on the right, "That room is yours until Brazell leaves the castle. I suggest you get some rest." I picked up the three books from the end table which I had picked out earlier.

"I'll be back later. Don't go out. I'll bring you dinner." I walked out the door and nearly closed it when I remembered to inform her to lock the door. It won't be long before word gets around of her living in my rooms and I wanted to make sure she was safe at all times, and even though my room was the safest as it was guarded at all times, there was still the chance of intrusion. I opened the door and leaned through the gap. "Lock the door behind me. You should be safe here."

Not expecting an answer, I closed the door and headed outside. The books I had collected contained some new moves I wanted to learn and perfect. And as Ambrose ordered an early dinner, my practise time was shortened by over an hour, much to my annoyance. I rarely found the time to practise, and I needed to keep training to maintain my standards. If I drop fitness and skill at any point it could prove fatal. But Ambrose still managed to find a way to interrupt my time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! **

**Sorry for another long update, quicker than the last, but still a long time for you readers to keep waiting! **

**Sorry but this chapter is really short, I could have combined it with the next chapter but then it would have been too long as that looks like its gonna be a biggen! **

**Happy reading! **

**Harlequin x  
**

* * *

I hesitated at the entrance to my suite. It was late evening by the time I had finished work and I suspected her to be asleep. By _her, _I meant Yelena. I still felt uneasy upon entering my own suite, and I was nervous about seeing her. I'd worked with her for months, but I was still anxious about her living in my suite. It was one thing to simply working together, now we are living together, so to speak.

I was also troubled as to what she thought of my suite. I suspected she has been snooping, maybe even made it to the upstairs rooms, and forgetting about her stay, I didn't have the time to check my suite over before inviting her in. I have nothing to hide, but some items were private and she might find alarming.

I finally summoned the willpower to open the door. It was dark, yet I could still make out the shadowy figure sitting on the sofa. I froze and cursed myself, because I didn't have the excuse to say I thought it was an intruder, especially since I knew it was Yelena. Snapping out of it sharply, I placed the tray of cold food on my desk and walked over the light the first lantern.

I looked back at Yelena as I lit the second lantern. In the light I could see Yelena more carefully; she was asleep on the couch with her open journal resting on her lap. Smiling to myself, I lit the lantern. I thought she looked beautiful when she slept. So peaceful when she was not running and hiding from Brazell's guards. I tripped a little—_tripped?_—and thick, dark lashes fluttered slightly.

I was halfway through lighting the lanterns when I heard a loud thud. Not bothering to look around, I could guess it was her journal sliding off her lap as she woke up. The feeling of her eyes watching me intently as I lit the remaining lanterns made me nervous. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief as I lit the last lantern, and turned around to face her.

"Something wrong with your room?" I asked her. Finding her sleeping on the couch did nothing to assuage my worries of her disliking my suite. I wanted her to be comfortable, although I knew that even my mess of rooms was an extravagant luxury compared to the dungeons.

I picked up the tray of food and handed it to her; it was 9 hours since lunch, and I thought she had to be be starving. I suddenly felt guilty about delaying her dinner; I should have taken it to her before I went to work but that thought evaporated my mind after my dispute with Ambrose. He said that he was glad that Yelena would be starting the following morning as I was late to dinner again. I'd never normally take that to heart, but this time I'm ashamed to admit that a small twinge struck my heart. Once again he had made me feel useless, a failure. Only Ambrose could do that. It was a testimony to how well he knew me.

"No. Couldn't sleep." She replied sleepily.

I couldn't restrain my laughter. If she couldn't sleep what was she was doing when I entered the room?

"I see." I said wittily, I gestured towards the tray of food sitting on her lap. "Sorry your dinner is cold. I was detained."

I watched as she automatically tested her food for poisons; I also caught the worried look adorning her face as she glanced at me to see if I was offended. Even if I was paying more attention I wouldn't have been offended. It showed a great progress in her tasting, especially in her case—she needed to learn to trust no one, especially not me, and to taste every meal she got, even from a friend. It might not be the friend that put anything in it.

My thoughts moved back to her comment about not being able to sleep. I suspect Margg has done something to her room. I already suspected that she had not properly cleaned it; I was going to have a talk with her tomorrow. I did not want her or anyone else to make Yelena feel uncomfortable. She was just like any other servant in the castle, except that she was the most important as she would be the one who would be constantly saving the Commander's life instead of dusting his suite.

"Does anyone else have the key to this room?" her curious voice cut through my thoughts.

So that was what she was worried about. She had every right to ask this question, but I couldn't help but think it was a stupid one to ask. Why would I take her out of her rooms which were accessible by all only to move her into another suite where multiple people had the key?

"Just the Commander and Margg. Will that help you sleep better?" I asked.

"Is Margg your personal housekeeper?" I noticed she purposely ignored my question.

"Mine and the Commander's. We wanted someone we could trust. Someone instantly recognizable. She was with us before the takeover, so her loyalty is beyond doubt." I sat at my desk but turned in the chair to face her when a question entered my mind, something I could use to further prove my argument. "Remember when you were in the war room?"

She looked confused for a second in the change in subject but she nodded her head in agreement.

"There were three Generals in the room. Brazell, you knew, but can you identify the other two?" this presented the perfect opportunity to prove my point in why Margg was mine and Ambrose's housekeeper.

"Tesso and Hazal," her voice was slightly louder than normal, she was clearly proud to have remembered there names and uniforms.

"Can you describe them? Hair colour? Eyes?" I'd always been trying to prove this to Ambrose—uniforms had made us lazy, since we identified people by the uniforms in which they wore, and not their physical appearance. Anyone could change uniforms and pose as another, which was why we needed servants and corps like Margg, who were easy to identify.

She hesitated for a moment before replying, making me even more confident about her answer. She shook her head slightly, "I think General Tesso had a beard."

"You identified them by their uniforms and didn't look at their faces, correct?" I queried.

"Yes." Her voice was quiet, embarrassed.

"That's what I thought. That's the problem with the uniform requirement. It makes a person lazy. A guard will automatically see a housekeeping uniform and just assume that person belongs in the castle. It's too easy for someone to sneak about, which is why I keep the Commander surrounded at all times by loyal people. And why Margg is the only housekeeper permitted to clean the Commander's and my suites and offices." I explained. I hoped this had answered all her questions.

"Why not dismiss all the servants and use your own people?"

"Soldiers make up the majority of our army. Civilians who joined prior to the takeover were made advisors or given other prominent positions. Some of the King's servants were already on our payroll, and the others we just doubled what they earned for the King. Well-paid servants are happy servants." I explained further. We happier the staff, the more chance they are to stay loyal. More money spent on their wages is better than lost wars, assassinations or worse something to happen to Ambrose. Our security is very tight, but unloyal servants are quick to break it as they have inside access and knowledge to the castle and Commander.

"Does the entire castle's staff get paid?"

Yes." I answered.

"Including the food taster?"

"No." I had been suspecting that answer for a while, so I had no reason to hesitate when it was finally asked. The food taster doesn't need to get paid as we have paid them with their life. They had been awaiting execution and we have spared them for a job as the Commander's food taster, if they accept, they shouldn't expect anything in return.

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

"The food taster is paid in advance. How much is your life worth?"


	10. Chapter 10

**So so sorry for yet another slow update... I really need to write quicker, but I'm working on that (:The next chappie isn't as long so i'm planning on getting that up soon *fingers crossed* but with gcse's coming up i'm very busy at the moment. **

**I'd just like to thank all you readers for your support, and all the reviews, they really help me to write quicker ;D *hint hint* **

**Anyways I'm going to let you read this chapter, as I know many of you have been waiting for it (: **

**Hope you enjoy it **

**Harlequin x **

**p.s. I'd just like to thank my beta, Deceptionist, as you have really improved this chapter, thank you =D  
**

* * *

I didn't wait for her to answer; I swivelled back to my desk and reached for my work.

The silence that followed made the sound of my pen scratching against the paper and Yelena chewing ravenously on her cold food _very _audible.

It allowed me time to consider her question even though I had already answered it. Maybe she was right, maybe the food taster should get paid—after all they _are_ risking their lives for us, prisoner or not, and it might give them an incentive to stay with us. But then they could just as easily gain enough money to leave. I could still track them down, as always; it was merely a matter of time. But with the right money and the right people, they could do anything to trick us, even trick me. However, the money would prevent many food tasters from becoming informers as they wouldn't be as money hungry as before. Oscove was just one of the many that have been corrupted by the temptation of money; I didn't want Yelena to be the next. It was a very roundabout argument, and yet it made so much _sense. _

A sudden thought struck me. If I gave Yelena wages, what would she buy? The sound of clashing cutlery snapped me out of my thoughts as I realized Yelena was about to go to her room.

I quickly turned around to face her before she left. "What would you buy with the money?" I asked curiously.

"A hairbrush, nightclothes, and I'd spend some at the festival." She replied without hesitation.

I was more than surprised that our seamstress, Dilana, hadn't included night clothes with the uniforms, as Margg had informed me she had to get some fitted as Oscove's old uniform, unsurprisingly, didn't fit her. Dilana was always one to "mother" our servants and soldiers, making sure they all had the correct uniforms. Everyone knew about her relationship with Rand. He doesn't deserve her, easily tempted with money as he is. I've known this all along, and I also know what would happen if he is tempted once more. We would find out, no doubt, and Dilana would be the one ending up hurt. She shouldn't waste her time on that scumbag.

Another thing, about going to the fire festival. I shouldn't have been surprised. Most servants attend the festival and for many it is the highlight of their year. I assume Brazell had allowed the orphans to go to the festival. I wonder if the festival held any memories for her, good or bad. But what worried me the most about her going to the festival is that she would be an easy target. A busy festival makes it hard to spot followers, and Yelena being untrained in that matter could easily walk into a trap and with Brazell wanting her dead it would be no surprise for him to send out a few men to capture her. I didn't want to spend my time following her around some silly, annual festival.

I composed a reply. "You can get some nightclothes from our seamstress, Dilana. She should have included them with your uniforms. As to the rest, you will have to make do with what you find."

I didn't say she couldn't go to the festival, since I had no right to. I did, however, imply she would have to find the money, and it would be next to impossible for her to obtain the money without going against the law and getting herself killed.

With my un-promising answer, Yelena sighed and picked up her journal, heading back to her room. I half expected her to slam the door like a stubborn child, but the soft click startled me.

I cleared my thoughts of Yelena, and focused back on the work placed in front of me.

I had to assign a fugitive for the next exercise, as always. However this time was particularly tricky; we hadn't done an exercise such as this for a few years, so I was having trouble finding the right person for the job.

We needed someone untrained in this particular field, as it wouldn't be fair on the search party. But we needed someone intelligent enough to bring a challenge to the exercise. None of the servants have any imagination, and I can't assign any prisoners as they wouldn't return to the castle.

The medic is intelligent enough to make the search challenging, but she is needed in the castle in case of emergencies.

I scratched out each name in annoyance and paced the room quickly, pulling my hair in frustration. Without realising I found myself walking towards Yelena's room, with my hand on the door knob I hesitated.

_What was I doing?_

I knew that Yelena tasted Ambrose's breakfast, but I felt an invisible barrier preventing me from entering her room. I wasn't going to invade her privacy.

I paced back to my desk in exasperation, looking at the list of scratched out names my pen held limply in my hand. No matter how hard I tried, I could not erase the thoughts of Yelena from my mind. I started to write her name on the paper, if felt so natural to write her name.

I was about to scratch it out when I froze in thought.

_Yelena... as the fugitive. _

It was ingenious. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it sooner.

She's smart enough to bring challenge to the exercise, and she has an incentive to return to the castle. And this will be the perfect opportunity for her to earn some money for the fire festival and whatever else she wishes to spend her money on. She doesn't earn wages as our food taster; however with this job and many in the future she would be paid. And I believe the thought of being poisoned would prevent her from running away, plus she knows full well I would—and could—track her down. I hoped with a passion that such an event would never occur, since I don't think I would be willing enough to track her down and kill her. I could never hurt her.

I jerked upright the minute the thought flew through my mind. _Dammit, Valek. Get a hold of yourself! You've become far too attached to her, and guess what? She's a food taster, a servant, a prisoner, a murder. She's disposable, Valek, you said so yourself, that was the main point of using prisoners as the food taster; it doesn't matter if they die .They're expendable, replaceable. You need to stop thinking about her, stop caring so much. _

I blanked out the voice in my head, circling Yelena's name. Somehow, I had a good feeling about this.

I walked to the balcony for a drink, when I realised the time. I _had_ to attend lunch. It was the perfect opportunity to discuss this new stroke of brilliance with both Ambrose and Yelena in attendance.

During my walk to Ambrose's office I thought through my decision in my head. Was I doing the right thing? Would Yelena be a good candidate for the exercise? Would she try and escape?

Many questions were running through my head, and an uneasy feeling chewed at my stomach. Was this to be a huge mistake or a big success?

There was only one way to find out.

I was going to ask Yelena to be the fugitive. She could easily refuse the offer, but I felt that would be a shame if she was willing to do the job and not attempt to escape. She's smart, stubborn and wants to earn some money. This would make the perfect opportunity for her to show us her skills and maybe even get her a higher ranking than a food taster. It was a win-win situation. Something that doesn't involve her risking her life with every mouthful of food. But the poison wasn't the only obstacle in her way of a better life. Brazell still remains an inevitable danger.

Outside his office, I took a deep breath to clear my thoughts before entering. A quick scan of the room confirmed my hopes that Yelena is in the room with us.

"Have you found a fugitive for the exercise?" Ambrose asked immediately.

Now was the perfect opportunity for me to pledge my idea. With Yelena in earshot she can't help by listen when I mention her name.

"Yes, I know the perfect person for the job." I replied as I sat down in the chair facing Ambrose

"Who?" he asked, peering up interestedly.

I purposely made a pause for tension, before replying "Yelena."

"What?" Yelena's disbelief echoed Ambrose's stern yet concerned, "Explain."

The shocked expression on Ambrose's face and Yelena's exclamation was exactly what I had expected. I couldn't help but smile at how predictable Ambrose was.

"My people are trained to avoid capture. Assigning one of them wouldn't be fair to the search party. Therefore, we need a person not skilled in the art of evasion, but who is intelligent enough to bring some challenge to the exercise."

I stood up to continue my speech. "The fugitive needs an incentive for a good chase, yet must return to the castle. I can't use a real prisoner. None of the servants have any imagination. I briefly considered using the medic, but she's needed here in case of emergencies. I was about to assign one of your soldiers when I thought of Yelena."

I gestured towards Yelena as I went through the points I had spent the past few hours preparing. "She's smart." I counted with my fingers to emphasize my argument. "She'll have an incentive to perform well and an incentive to return."

"Incentives?" Ambrose frowned, I had expected him to be a little more astute; he may not know about her wanting to get paid for her job, but he certainly knows about me giving her "Butterfly's Dust".

"The food taster receives no wages. But for this extra job and others like it in the future, she can be paid. The longer she evades capture, the higher the payment. As for the incentive to return, that should be obvious." I explained further.

"And if I refuse?" Yelena spoke up before Ambrose was able.

Even though I had been expecting this question from Yelena it still made my heart stop to hear her ask it. Even with the money incentives, there is still a chance she would refuse, and I'd hate for her to miss out on an opportunity like this to show off the skills I'm confident she has. I wanted to prove to Ambrose and the Generals that while she might be a food taster and an ex-prisoner, she has potential, and at the moment I seem to be the only one to realise this.

"I'll recruit one of the soldiers. But I'd be disappointed. I thought you would appreciate the challenge." I answered as calmly as was possible.

"Maybe I don't..." My heart stopped beating. I know she is about to say the one thing I was hoping so hard for her not to. My plan was about to be ruined.

"Enough." Ambrose was curt. "It's preposterous, Valek." I could see he was starting to see throughout my argument but I was hoping, rather praying, that I was mistaken. I guess Yelena trying to refuse was what set him off into voicing his opinion in the rudest way possible. No one seemed to notice that my emotions were in turmoil.

_You're so stupid! _

_Stupid to come up with the idea. _

_Stupid to think that Yelena would agree. _

I continued to argue, though. I wasn't ready to give up yet. I was determined for Yelena to see sense. "That's the whole point. A soldier would make predictable moves. She's an unknown."

"_You_ might outguess our fugitive, but the people I have assigned to the exercise aren't that quick. I'm hoping to find someone who can be trained as your assistant. I understand what you're waiting for, but I don't believe it'll happen anytime soon. We need someone now." Ambrose sighed in exasperation. "Valek, why do you constantly undermine my orders to instruct an assistant?" he asked patronisingly.

"Because so far I have disagreed with your choices. When the suitable candidate appears, then all efforts to train him will be fully endorsed." I argued. I still wasn't ready to give up. Not yet.

Ambrose glanced at the tray in Yelena's hands before taking the food.

"Yelena, could you get me some hot tea." Ambrose didn't make it subtle that he made an excuse to get rid of her for a few minutes. However Yelena looked relieved to go, if her almost running out of the office was any indication.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Ambrose sighed, his expression easily giving away his thoughts like an open book.

"Valek. I understand your argument, but I don't feel that Yelena would make a good enough candidate. We don't want the fugitive to be an expert in this field and give the search party too much of a hard time, but we don't want the fugitive to give them a too easy chase either. I trust your instincts that she will meet these standards; however, she _is_ a servant, Valek." I tried to interrupt but he held up his hand before continuing. "This is a training exercise, not a game. We don't want the search party finding the fugitive within an hour." Ambrose judged by my expression that I was about to interrupt again when he said, "I'm not saying that Yelena would be like that. All I am saying is that we have no idea what she is like in these situations, it's too much of a gamble to use her as it takes a lot of effort to arrange these exercises. You know that."

"Sir, I went through all the other possible candidates, and Yelena seemed the most suitable. Trust me on this; I have a good feeling about her. She's smart, yet not trained in the art of evasion so she will give a good chase but will make it still possible for the search party to find her." Ambrose's expression didn't change throughout my explanation, but I could still see that he was considering my argument.

"I understand what you are saying, but she's a food taster, and ex-prisoner. Do you really want to set her free on this exercise, giving her the easy opportunity to escape?" I tried to cut in but he held up his hand, sensing what I was going to say. "Yes, she has been poisoned to which she needs a daily dose of antidote to survive and she is perfectly informed of this. But what if her wish to escape is so strong that she'd rather die than work for us, or maybe she hopes to find the antidote herself, or even steal some from your office. Maybe Brazell will get to her throughout this exercise; after all it gives him the perfect opportunity to capture her without the protection of you or our guards."

"Sir," I argued, "she chose working for us rather than execution, she made that choice then. And I wouldn't assign her if I didn't have faith in her abilities, or believed she would plan to escape, you should know how much I hate training new tasters. I'll make sure Brazell doesn't find out about her participating in the exercise. We'll keep it a secret until the day of the exercise, then there won't be time for Brazell to be informed and send his men out for her capture. Also, I will be attending the exercise—to keep close tabs on Yelena and make sure she won't escape."

Ambrose seemed to be more convinced with my last statement. He knows full well that I have the ability to track her down and if she knows that I'll be following her, she'll be sure not to escape.

"But what if she is bribed by an informer?" he asked quizzically.

"She won't because she knows what happened to Oscove, and she knows that I will find out and refuse her the antidote, to which she will have a slow and painful death. We have Star tabbed; I'll know if she does business with Yelena."

"I trust you to have made the right decision. If this fails, I will allocate someone else to assign the next fugitive. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Like training the tasters, assigning the fugitive isn't a job I will miss. However, I am certain that Yelena will make a satisfying fugitive, and will hopefully prove Ambrose wrong.

As if on cue, Yelena entered the office carrying the hot tea. By the time she had set down the hot tea and tasted it, I had already quoted the cash incentives for the chase. The sum for staying free for the whole day is a large amount and I can see that it appealed to her. I took her facial expressions as a yes.

"The exercise is scheduled to take place during the fire festival. A busy time for the soldiers. Should we postpone it until after?" I asked Ambrose. I didn't want the commotion the fire festival to affect the soldier's skills and ruin the exercise. I also knew that Yelena wanted to attend the festival, this might affect her efforts in the exercise, and I wanted her to be the best of her ability. I wanted to prove Ambrose wrong.

"No. The added commotion will increase the level of difficulty for our pursuers." He answered.

"Well, Yelena, that only gives you a few days to prepare. Fair enough, since some prisoners plan an escape route, while others see an opportunity and bolt. Are you interested in the challenge?" I asked her. I was informing her of the opportunity to escape, waiting and testing.

"Yes" she replied without hesitation. "On the condition that Brazell will not be informed of my participation."

"Isn't having a room in my personal suite an indication that I'm probably concerned with your well-being?" I huffed.

I've given her a room in my suite, something I have NEVER done before, not to _anyone_ let alone a food taster, a servant, an ex-prisoner. She's in my suite because of the threat from Brazell, and she thinks that I will gladly inform him of her participation in the exercise so he can then kill her, after all my efforts to protect her?

It stung a bit, to think she didn't even trust me to keep her safe. Of course, I didn't think she trusted anybody at all. Save perhaps Rand the cook, whom I hear she visits now and then... Too many, in my opinion.

"Speaking of Brazell," Ambrose interrupted, "He gave me a gift. A new dessert his chef invented. He thought I might like it."

He took out a wooden box full of thick, brown squares, stacked on top of each other. I picked up a piece and sniffed it. It smelt different, I could smell no traces of poisons but it wasn't a substance I recognised. "I hoped you didn't try any." Most poisons are hard to detect by smell alone, and the sweet smell of this dessert would mask any evident odours of poison.

"It's too blatant, even for Brazell to be poisoned. But, no. I didn't."

I handed the container to Yelena. "Yelena, take some pieces out at random and taste them."

I watched as she sorted through the squares, selecting four. I noticed her hesitating before biting into them, obviously worried as they were from Brazell, who knew that Yelena would taste them prior to Ambrose. I watched in concern as she bit into them, feeling my stomach turn in anticipation. Anything could be in them and I didn't trust Brazell. I hated putting her at risk like this.

A shocked expression spread across her face causing Ambrose to rise half off his chair, and me to take a step towards her. We were both thinking the same thing.

_Poison. _

"Unbelievable! What is it?"

Ambrose and I exchanged puzzled looks. That was definitely _not_ what we expected her to say.

"Brazell called it Criollo. Why? Is there poison in it?" he asked in confusion. I could understand his feelings.

"No. No poisons. It's just..." she paused for a moment, gesturing helplessly while searching for the right word. When none came to her, she said "Try it."

Both of us grabbed a piece. I wanted to see what this big fuss was about. It's only a dessert.

I watched Ambrose face carefully as I ate mine. His eyes widened in surprise and his tongue dashed across his lips to suck the remaining flavour from them. He grabbed another piece. The dessert melted on my tongue, with all the possible flavours, sweet, bitter, nutty and fruity followed each other. I hadn't tasted anything like it before, but I didn't see the big deal about it. By Yelena's and Ambrose's reactions I expected it to be better.

"It's sweet. Different. But I don't taste anything unbelievable about it." I wiped the brown flakes from my hands.

I noticed Yelena exchanging a look with Ambrose. I'm guessing they didn't approve of my criticism.

Not that I'm _jealous _that Yelena and the Commander are bonding over _dessert_, of all things...

After dinner, I returned to my office to continue my work. With Yelena as the official fugitive, I had paperwork to fill out. Half way through my work there was a knock at my door. I wondered who it was as I wasn't expecting anybody.

"Come in," I called.

One of my men came in, holding a notebook in his hands.

"Sir, I think you might want to look at this." He handed the book to me.

_I'll bet that little rat won't last an hour._

_I'll give fifty to one to anyone stupid enough to think the rat'll last a day. And one hundred to one for the sucker who thinks she won't get caught. _

_How could she?_ Other than Ambrose and me, she was the only one that knew. How could she be so _stupid?_ How could she risk her own _life_? I thought she wanted to _escape_ Brazell, not give him the perfect opportunity to capture her! How could I have been so dumb as to think she would be a good fugitive? How could I have been so stupid to trust _her_?

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"About two hours ago, sir," came the blunt reply.

"That long ago? You should have given this to me immediately," I snarled.

"I apologize, sir."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"No sir. I was the only one in the room, and when I heard it I wrote it down as I thought it might be useful to you sir."

"Thank you. You're dismissed."

"Yes sir."

When the door clicked shut, I walked over to the conference table and kicked one of the chairs.

_How could I have been so stupid! _

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

After kicking it once more, I returned to my desk and realised I had kept the book. I continued reading.

_I'll bet a month's wages that Yelena stays free all day._

_You've been in the kitchen too long, Rand. The heat's cooked your brain to mush. I think you're starting to like the little rat. Better lock your knives up when she's here or she may...._

_All, right, that's enough. Dinner's over. Everyone out of my kitchen. _

Rand again. Trust the bastard to stick up for her.

I bolted from the room. While walking to my suite I didn't think twice about what I was going to do.

_How could she betray me? I shouldn't have trusted her; she's an ex-prisoner, for god's sake! I let the pretty face and "innocence" mess with my mind. I should have known better._

And yet it wasn't so much a betrayal to me as well as everything I had done to keep her safe. All the extensive measures, the vast lengths I had gone to... Wasted! Just like that. I was so mad I could spit.

The lanterns in my suite were lit—she was here. A quick scan of the living room showed she wasn't there. I half expected her to be upstairs snooping around, but I stormed to her room instead.

The lantern light shining through the ajar door highlighted Yelena sleeping peacefully. I saw her eyelids flutter open. Ignoring my feelings I yanked her from the bed and slammed here into the wall.

Her gasps for breath shook me from my dark thoughts. I stifled a gasp of my own. The lantern light played on the sharp planes of her face, making her look even more beautiful than before. She looked scared and bewildered, completely suspended from the floor with my hands grasping the collar of her night clothes which hung from her delicate frame.

_What was I doing? _My heart tightened.

Even after what she had done I found I couldn't bring myself to kill her.

_What was wrong with me? This has never affected me before; why can't I kill her? Why can't I punish her for betraying me and ruining the exercise? _

And then she found her voice, the one that haunted me sometimes when I was alone. Now it filled with confusion.

"Valek?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi y'all!!! **

**So sorry for yet another long update, but i'm trying my best to update the next asap, but I've got schoolwork ALL this weekend :'( what fun!!! **

**I'm going to try and put the effort into updating my other stories too. **

**Thanks again for the support, please please please review!!! **

**Harlequin x  
**

* * *

No words could escape my clenched jaws; I just stared at her in silence.

_What was I doing? _

"_Valek, what's wrong?" she asked again in her haunting voice. _

_How could I tell her? How could I admit my weakness? My stupidity? _

_Without a word, I unclenched my fists, which were grabbing her nightclothes, suspending her above the ground. _

_She hadn't realised that I had had her suspended in the air, since she landed in a heap at my feet. _

_Realisation dawned on me. _

_What had I done? _

I knew I hadn't hurt her, but the thought of me putting her in that position made my stomach turn.

I couldn't take the torment anymore. So I left the room.

I paused in front of my desk, wanting to hit myself for even considering killing her. Then wanting to hit myself again for not carrying it out. I _never_ let my feelings affect my job. I had been stupid, yet I was relieved that I hadn't killed her. I don't know what I would have done if I did.

I heard her run to catch up with me, and then stop just past the threshold to her room.

"If this is about the books..." she started.

I couldn't believe it. I spun around to face her, "Books? You think this is about _books_?"

How could she think that I would want to kill her over some _books?_ Has she no remorse for what she has done? For the trouble she has caused? Not just for the exercise but for her life? "I've been a fool. All this time I admired your survival instincts and intelligence. But now..." a lump formed in my throat, I paced around the room as I often do when I am angry, searching for the right way to explain what had happened.

"I overheard some servants discussing you as the fugitive. They were placing wagers. How could you be so stupid? So indiscreet? I considered killing you now to save myself the trouble of searching for your dead body later." I watched her expression change throughout my explanation, from confusion, to realisation, then a slow, smouldering fury.

"I didn't tell a soul." Anger coloured her voice. "How can you think that I would jeopardize my own life?"

"Why should I believe you?" I retorted. "The only other person who knew was the Commander." Even as I said this, part of me already believed her.

"Well Valek, you're the spymaster." She said sarcastically. "Couldn't some one have overheard the conversation? Who else has access to this room? You left your notes in full view on your desk." I opened my mouth to argue but she continued. "They were conspicuous. If I noticed them with a quick glance, then they begged for inspection by someone seeking information."

I knew where this was leading. Not only was she blaming someone else for this, she was blaming someone whom I trusted enough to have access into my suite.

"What are you saying? Who are you accusing?" I already knew who she was blaming for this, of course. Margg. This was no surprise, considering the way she treats her, that Yelena would seek revenge. Or is it just a cover up to keep the blame off herself? But I already knew in the pit of my gut, that what Yelena is saying is true.

But if she didn't tell anyone, then who did?

I quickly concealed my thoughts by removing all expression from my face.

I didn't want Yelena to know that the reason I believed her has nothing to do with evidence.

"I have my suspicions," she explained. "But I'll accuse nobody without proof. It's unfair and who would believe me?"

"No one." I said, too quickly. Without thinking a surge of impulse rushed through me and I grabbed a rock off my desk and lobbed it at the wall behind Yelena. Yelena froze as the rock skimmed past her and exploded on the wall behind her. Gray debris rained down on her shoulder and the floor.

It felt good, letting off steam like that.

"Except me." I concluded as I sank into my chair. "Either I'm addicted to risk or you're starting to make sense and we have a leak. An informer, a gossip, a mole. Whoever he is, we need to find him."

"Or her." she corrected.

I frowned. Yelena made sense; it could as easily be a woman as it could have been a man. But I trust Margg. She wouldn't give away such information about Yelena. Or would she?

"Do we play it safe and find another fugitive? Or cancel the exercise? Or continue as planned and make you both fugitive and bait? Enticing our spy to reveal himself?" I restrain a grimace. "Or herself."

"You don't think Brazell will come after me?" she seemed both surprised and uncertain.

The exercise was to be conducted in secret—there was no way that Brazell would be able to find out in time, and still be able to organise and assign his men for the attack. Not unless he had a spy. Plus he wants his precious factory—he wouldn't do anything rash that could jeopardise the permission to build his factory. And I'd be keeping close tabs on Yelena at all times throughout the exercise. I needed to make sure that Yelena wouldn't get in any trouble. Brazell wasn't her only rival.

"No. It's too soon. I don't expect Brazell to try and kill you before his factory is up and running. Once he gets what he wants, then it's going to get interesting around here."

"Oh good. I can barely stay awake now from all the boredom."

I chose to ignore her sarcastic remark. "It's your choice Yelena."

Yelena sighed, deep in thought. I watched her intently, waiting for a reply. A minute passed then she shook her head, returning to the present. "Okay. I'll dangle the hook to see what fish swims out. But who's going to hold the net?"

I replied without hesitation. "I will."

She let out a slow breath, visibly relaxing. I guess the support of a master assassin must be very comforting.

"Don't alter your plans. I'll take care of everything." I picked up the piece of paper on my desk with her name on it; the very one that Yelena suggested had caused the leak in security, and nearly endangered her life. I dipped the corner of the paper in the lantern on my desk, setting it alight. "I should probably follow you to the fire festival tomorrow night. Unless logic has made you decide to turn down Rand's offer and stay in the castle." The paper had burnt up to an inch away from my fingers; I let it float to the floor, satisfied that the only written evidence of Yelena as the fugitive has been successfully destroyed.

"How did you..."she paused, stopping herself from asking the question, which I can easily guess was about how I had come by that snippet of information. Which part of "spy master" didn't she understand. I watched as realization slowly dawned on her face; I knew she would figure it out soon enough. If it was public knowledge that me and Rand weren't best of buddies, and that I didn't trust him, it makes sense that I would have informers in the kitchen. Rand likes to talk, so he would easily get carried away and tell someone something he shouldn't.

"I'm going. It's a risk. So what? I take a risk every time I sip the Commander's tea. At least this time I might get a chance to enjoy myself." Her statement didn't surprise me. I had always known her to be stubborn; it was part of her allure. The one thing I didn't like, however, was her tendency to put herself in unnecessary danger. I was also hoping that she would decline Rand's offer, because of my distaste of festivals and that I had to follow her. And of course, needless to say, the very idea of her going _anywhere _with Rand irked me.

"It's hard to have fun at the festival without any money." I contemplated as I crushed the dying embers under my boot, trying to convince her otherwise.

"I'll manage." She stuck to her decision, much to my annoyance.

"Would you like an advance on your wage as a fugitive?" I asked this without thinking, which surprised me, not only because I was agreeing with her reckless idea to go to the festival, but because I'd never done this for anyone before. I never paid anyone before the job was done.

Why was it different with Yelena?

And the scariest thing? I didn't regret asking her that; I genuinely wanted to help her enjoy herself at the festival. After all she'd been through, or I imagined her to have gone through, I felt she deserved to have some fun, a day off, even if it meant that I'd have to follow her.

"No. I'll earn the money." She decided.

"Suit yourself." I replied, masking my disappointment. "But let me know if you change your mind. And don't concern yourself about the books. Read all the books you want."

She walked back to her room, but paused at the door, her soft, delicate hand resting on the door knob. "Thanks," she said, without turning her head, choosing to speak to the door rather than to me, but I could tell she was grateful. Though I wasn't entirely sure what for.

"For the books?" I asked her.

"No. The offer."

I was stunned, though I shouldn't have been. Even though she had declined my offer, she was still thankful for my offering it to her. And as much as I hated to admit it, it made my heart beat a little less evenly.

"You're welcome."


	12. Chapter 12

**I have a few apologies to make, firstly for taking FOREVER to update, I'm really sorry about that but I do have my reasons (kinda) I had my chapter written a few weeks ago and I sent it to my beta reader, who did another great job on the chapter btw, then my computer got a virus..... GREAT!!! and I have literally only got it back a few hours ago, so after rereading the edit and adding a paragraph I believe it's ready to hand it over to my lovely readers :D **

**However, now it's time for the second apology... this chapter is mega short! but I'm trying to keep it as much to the book as possible, including the chapter plots, so some chapters give me a lot of freedom for Valek's pov, where else others don't. And in this chapter it didn't, which kinda sucked considering I made you guys wait so long and all I've got to show for it is 1000 words :( but hey, the next chapter should be a good one as it's the fight scene! yay!!!!**

**So after I've caught up with my coursework, which is more than urgent at the moment, I'll then write write write until I can write no more, so I can get the chapter up as soon as poss. **

**Soo, without further ado, this is my next (very short) chapter,**

**Enjoy,**

**Harlequin xxx  
**

* * *

After being shoved around by the crowds of the fire festival, I remembered why I detested such events. I imagined myself climbing a tree or a tent, or _something _to get away from the stifling crowds. A Master Assassin works alone, so it's no surprise I find being _here_, of all places, a downright challenge.

I spotted Yelena far ahead of me as Rand guided her to the food tent. It didn't surprise me that this would be the first place he would go. He enters the competition every year and has won four years in a row; it wouldn't be surprising if he won again. But I just didn't like how he kept _looking _at her. _And talking non-stop._ She looked so excited, like a small child seeing a shiny new toy. Her eyes were wide as saucers, and she looked so endearing I would have laughed out loud if it wouldn't have given my position away.

While I waited for them to move onto the next event, I hid in the shadows outside the tent and observed who entered and left the food tent. Even though I was in disguise I still didn't want anyone to notice me. Yelena knew I would be following her but she didn't know that I would be in disguise, so it would probably make her uncomfortable and suspicious if she saw a stranger following her every move.

I took particular notice to a woman that walked past, not because she had walked past me numerous times throughout my tedious stay at the festival, but because she was dark in colour, like Yelena. Southerners aren't common in Ixia as the majority of Sitians escaped to their country after the take-over. I don't know what they were expecting, all Ambrose did was give everyone a uniform and a job.

A quarter of an hour later, I saw them leaving the tent. I noticed Rand had his arm around Yelena's shoulders, and a surge of anger and something I have never felt before boiled inside of me. I suddenly had a strong urge to hit him, but I restrained myself; now was not the time or the place to settle any abhorrence I had with Rand.

I lost sight of Yelena as they were engulfed by the crowd of the gymnastic tent. The tent looked far too busy for my liking so I wandered over to the beer tent, perching myself on one of the bars wooden stools. I stole a quick glance around the tent, big burly men sat in groups around small tables full of empty mugs, loud bellows of laughter filled the tent as they laughed and sang songs, I watched as one of the men fell out of his chair, the group guffawing at him as he attempts to pick himself off the floor, only to fall over again.

That gave me an idea; I needed to inform Yelena about the southerner I keep seeing. There were not many Sitians here in Ixia—it was too risky so they only come up here for a very important, urgent reason, and I had a bad feeling that that reason could be Yelena. She is clearly southern, so maybe the plan was to drag her back to Sitia, but whatever reason it was I needed to warn her. I couldn't have anything happen to her while she was under my charge. My reputation would be lying in shreds otherwise.

I was hardly ever wrong in situations such as these, but I didn't want to take any chances; Yelena's life could be at risk.

Grabbing the barman's attention, I ordered a pint. Even though I wasn't going to be drinking much I still needed to smell of alcohol to help with my disguise, and if anything happened, it would also help me look like a drunk, which would instantly cause the enemy to underestimate me.

After a few sips of ale, during which I "accidentally" dripped some down the front of my shirt, I left to find Yelena. They should still be in the gymnastics tent; if they weren't then it was going to next to impossible to find her again in the massive crowds of the festival.

As I pushed against the current of the crowd leaving the gymnastic tent as I spotted Yelena walking towards me, her arms linked with Rand's. The wild rage flared up again with a vengeance, but I pushed my anger to the pit of the stomach as I focused on the plan. As she walked past me, I bumped into her and stumbled, mumbled an apology and raised my mug in a salute. I purposely fell to the ground in my attempt to bow to her. I lay on the ground, certain that she would help me up, which would give me an opportunity to warn her of the possible danger she was possibly in. Instead she looked up at the lights and excitement of the fire dancers, stepping distractedly over my body while I watched her back in despair as she walked away.

I got to my feet quickly, avoiding getting trampled on by the crowds, I raced to the fire dancer's tent, hopelessly looking for Yelena. I could see out of the corner of my eye the fire dancers throwing and twirling their flaming batons, but I wasn't impressed.

_Charlatans, _I thought, snorting. I could take them with one hand behind my back. I had seen it countless times before, and could probably do much better anyway, but judging by the way the crowd _oohed_ and _ahhed_, you'd think that this was the first time fire-dancers had come to perform in Ixia.

I spotted Rand through the crowd, and I felt relief, and a touch of annoyance. Trust Yelena to be able to vanish so quickly.

My heart froze when I noticed Yelena wasn't by his side.

And then I was running outside, heart and feet pounding against the hard ground, my throat tightening till I could hardly breathe.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is! the chapter that many of you have been waiting for. **

**Sorry for the delay, I had written this soon after the last update but due to exams my beta found it very hard to find the time and considering this is such a long chapter that didn't help either, but i'm afraid to say i've got all my exams coming up from next week to the end of june but never fear I will try to fit it in as much as I can. **

**Hope you enjoy it, please review!  
**

**Harlequin x  
**

* * *

_Stupid boy,_ I found myself thinking. _Of course he would let her slip. Incompetent fool. _I stopped myself from confronting and killing Rand. Even though it would make me feel better feeling his nose break beneath my fist, it wouldn't help me find her in time.

I ran in darkness, away from the bright lights of the festival, towards to the back of the tents, where I suspected them to take her to avoid getting caught or arousing suspicion.

A short scream made both my feet and my heart freeze in terror. I ran blindly towards to direction of the noise.

I hoped I wasn't too late.

"Hurry up! She's starting to project." A woman's voice instructed.

My heart froze, even as my feet picked up the pace.

I didn't hesitate in saving Yelena. Realizing I was still holding the beer mug in my hand, a rough plan started to form in my mind.

I could see it now. From the voices, there were at least two thugs. There was the woman, of course. Something told me she was the most dangerous, the one to watch out for. The element of surprise would come in handy. Perhaps once I incapacitated her dumb muscle she would back down in fear.

Stepping towards them drunkenly, I asked, "Excuse me, sirs, do you know where I can get a refill?" I slurred my speech to add to my disguise, and hoped it would be enough to tempt them to fight me for interrupting them.

I watched as the man trying to strangle Yelena loosened his grip, causing me to notice a shimmer of light as he drew his knife. The other men dumped her on the floor and stepped over her limp body to face me. My heart squeezed as I willed for her to be alright, although I knew deep down that she was only acting so they would leave her alone. But seeing her on the floor like that, looking so _dead_, so lifeless; it made my heart break.

Dammit! Stop being so melodramatic!

I refocused on the task at hand. So far, pardon the pun, everything was going according to plan.

The man holding the knife lunged towards me. Instinctively I moved the beer mug towards my chest in defence. The knife stabbed into the metal and I jerked my wrist, making the knife fly out of the mug and onto the fabric of a nearby tent, before I slammed the mug into his head. He crumpled to the ground.

It was then that I felt it.

_Magic._

My skin tingled, the same sensation as pins and needles, and it made fighting hard to concentrate. The air thickened and solidified around me, and even breathing was difficult. Somehow, I found the strength as I continued to battle through the wall of thick syrup.

The other men were only a few steps away from their companion when I struck him, so they rushed me soon after. Two grabbed my upper arms while the other punched me twice in the face; each blow caused pain to explode in my jaw before numbing, filling my mouth with the metallic taste of blood.

Using the soldiers behind me to support my weight, I lifted both legs off the ground, wrapping them around his neck, squeezing tightly until I felt his neck break. I let him fall to the ground.

While the two soldiers holding him were temporarily distracted, I swung the beer mug right into one farmer's groin. As he doubled over in pain, I brought the mug up, slamming it into his face. He fell to the floor.

Before he could react, I quickly swung what was left of the mug into the other farmer's nose. As the blood gushed out from his broken nose (brain injuries always seemed to bleed more), he yelped in pain and released his grip on my arm, allowing me to launch another blow to the farmer's temple. He dropped silently.

I wiped the blood off my face, while surveying the men I had just fought. Nothing could beat the rush you got after fighting an opponent and winning.

The tingling sensation started the second I heard singing, I jerked my head up to see Yelena standing and the southern woman singing to her.

I watched in despair as Yelena gave in to the magic charm, and lay back down on the ground as if she was going to sleep.

In a split second Yelena was thrashing wildly at her face as if someone was suffocating her.

Without hesitation I dashed over to Yelena,

"Yelena! Yelena, listen to me!"

There was a burst of recognition in her eyes, but it was quickly dulled by the magic. She ignored me and continued to claw at her face. I had to do something and quick, I don't have long to save her now. I shook her shoulders in despair. "Yelena!"

Suddenly, an idea struck me, "Recite poisons in your mind!" I shouted at her. Once your mind concentrates on something other than the magic it gradually fades away. It doesn't always work but the magician knows she can't win against me so will flee before I can reach her.

Yelena looked on blankly, ignoring my command. She stopped struggling against magic and began to get drawn into its enchantment. I had to stop her. I couldn't let her go.

I needed her.

"Recite! Now!" I yelled. "That's an order!"

As I had hoped, she obeyed my order and I could see her expression becoming relieved and she started gasping for air. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Keep reciting." I said fervently, the relief roughening my voice. The magician could still be around and I didn't want her to take Yelena again, because next time I wasn't sure if I would get her back.

I got to my feet and helped Yelena up. I felt her sway and instinctively I steadied her with an arm on her shoulder. She clutched my hand tightly, and for a second I swore a spark of _something _danced up the skin on my arm. When I was confident that she had regained her balance, I checked the pulses to the men still littering the floor around us.

I turned one of them other. "Southerners," I said in disgust. They're always causing trouble in Ixia; they believe we ruined their country just because Ambrose doesn't tolerate Magic."

Moving around the others, I knew for certain some of them were dead, but I was unsure of the others and any still alive would be taken back to the castle for questioning. I needed to find out who and why they were employed to capture and kill Yelena. I needed to know who wanted her dead in order for me to protect her. It was hard enough protecting her from Brazell, let alone someone convincing a _master magician _to come up to Ixia to murder Ambrose's food taster. There were only four master magicians in Sitia, and very rarely did they risk come into our lands, for fear of getting caught and killed. Often they would send a minion with magical abilities to do their dirty work for them. But for a master magician to come _here_ to take Yelena, it really must be for a significant reason. And I would be questioning Yelena about it later.

"Two alive. I'll have them taken to the castle for questioning." I concluded, I said, more to myself than her, but I needed her to feel reassured.

"What about the woman?" Yelena asked, her voice sounded dry and sore. I considered her question; she clearly didn't know who the woman was.

_A master magician_.

Although it would be possible of someone with my skills and immunity to magic to track her down, it would be a fruitless endeavour and fighting those four men while she threw all her power at me was hard enough.

"Gone," I replied bluntly.

"Will you search for her?"

I wasn't sure, but I think I heard hope in her voice. I gave her a strange look before explaining. "Yelena, she's a southern magician. I took my eyes off her, so there's no way I can find her now."

I grabbed her arm and steered her towards the festival. I urgently needed to inform Ambrose of these events and as much as I hated Rand, I'd rather Yelena return to the castle with him than by herself, especially after our encounter with the master magician. Alone, she was vulnerable. Easy prey. In a group, less so. I hoped.

Yelena was silent for a few minutes and I wondered if she was beginning to go into shock. "Magician?" she asked at last. "I thought they were banished from Ixia?"

Although I didn't feel like explaining everything to her, after tonight she deserved some sort of an explanation.

"Although very unwelcome, some visit Ixia anyway." I explained.

"But I thought..." she began but I cut her off, we didn't have time to talk, I wanted her to get back to safety.

"Not Now. I'll explain later. Right now I want you to catch up with Rand and his friends. Pretend nothing has happened. I doubt she will try again tonight." I assured her.

I made her stay in the shadows while we both scanned the festival for Rand. We spotted him by the acrobatics tent searching for Yelena and calling her name. Suddenly it clicked. The guilty expression on his face, the searching and calling her name, Rand seemed desperate to find her, most likely because he set her up. This time it took me even more effort not to kill him.

_I hate him,_ I thought violently.

Suppressing my hatred, I motioned for her to catch up with a friend. She'd only taken two steps when a black garrotte around her neck caught my eye. I was tempted to let her leave it on to make Rand feel even guiltier, but the gossip of the servants spread like wild fire, and I wanted to keep this incident as low profile as possible.

"Yelena, wait." I stopped her, when she turned around to face me I waved her closer. When she was standing in front of me, I reached my hand to her neck. Warily, she stepped back, then realised what I was doing and stood still. I felt her soft skin brush the back of my hand as I gently removed the garrotte from her throat. I handed it to her like it was a poisonous snake and watched her shiver in disgust and fling it to the ground. Despite of the situation I was almost amused by her actions, but what did I expect her to do? Keep it as a souvenir? I was being stupid.

I watched on as Yelena strode to Rand, and the relief dripping off his face at seeing her alive. I felt like hitting him. And as I saw him speak to her I regretted sending her away.

Even though I couldn't have taken her back to the castle with me, and I had to find Ambrose before he retired for the day, I still hated seeing her walk off with Rand, his arm around her shoulders as if he wouldn't let her go again. A wave of jealousy hit me, more vicious than ever, before I suppressed it. I had to get to the castle quickly, it was already late.

Before I left I noticed Yelena looking back at the shadows, searching for me even though she couldn't see me, and I felt my heart stop.

She was looking at me. She looked so beautiful with the festival lights dancing across her exquisite features, and it hurt so much that I'd just let her walk off with Rand, the same man that I suspected to have set her up. He'd better not pull any more tricks tonight or he's a dead man.

Before anyone would notice me, I sunk back to the shadows and began my journey back to the castle. All the way I was thinking of what has just happened, and tried to think of a rational explanation for it in my head, there was none. I'd have to question Yelena tomorrow; maybe she had witnessed something when staying in Brazell's orphanage, or even in his dungeons.

Once I reached the castle, I dashed down to the barracks before seeing Ambrose. I spotted Arek leaving the barracks and stopped him.

"Yes sir?" he asked politely.

"There're four men to the west of the fire festival , two dead and two to be taken back to the castle for questioning. I want them taken care of immediately before anyone notices anything. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you Arek." Before walking off I caught a surprised look, and then realised that I rarely said thank you after giving orders, much less with the name, but this time I had done it instinctively.

Shaking off any feelings of doubt, I rushed to Ambrose's office, walking around the maze of empty desks as all the advisors were either at the festival or retired to bed, leaving a very barren office behind them.

I knocked on Ambrose's door, before realising it was locked. I was too late; quickly I rushed back to our suites. I know he wouldn't appreciate being disturbed but this was urgent.

As I reached the corridor adjoining my suite and his, I resisted the urge to turn right and get some rest. Exhaustion was raining down on me but I needed to inform Ambrose. I pounded on his door impatiently.

A few minutes later he opened the door, dressed in his nightclothes with an annoyed expression over his face. I guess I did manage to wake him up. I just hoped that after hearing the story he would understand my reason for dragging him up at this hour.

"What?" he asked curtly.

"Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, but this is urgent. Can I have a word?"

He sighed, "Yes, but make it quick."

I nodded and entered his suite, sliding the door shut behind me.

I'd been in his suite numerous times before but it still amazes me how it's an exact replica of his office. Completely Spartan. Ambrose sat down on a chair while I sank into one opposite him.

"Explain."

"As you know Yelena attended the fire festival today and I followed her to make sure nothing comes to her." I began, and as expected he cut me off.

"Did anything happen to her?" he asked intently.

"Yes," I said quickly. Before he could interrupt me again, I continued. "She's alive. I made sure of that."

Ambrose nodded, visibly relieved. Even though she was just his food taster, he still cared about her well being. Plus, if anything happened to her he'd be getting cold food again until I found the opportunity to train another taster.

"Yelena went with our cook Rand and his friends to the festival, and I shadowed her until I noticed that she was missing." Here the Commander raised an eyebrow. Yes, the great Valek had let something he was trailing slip.

"When I found her, she had been taken by four men, one of whom tried to strangle her with a garrotte. There was a master magician there, giving them orders. I intercepted them in time and killed two of the men. The other two are being taken in for questioning. The magician disappeared but I doubt that she would try and attack Yelena again tonight as she has probably drained her power trying to stop me."

Ambrose nodded when I was done explaining, and said, "I doubt the magician will get into the castle so Yelena is safe for now. But I remind you that she is the fugitive for the exercise, making her open for attack from both Brazell and the magician. The risk of using Yelena in the exercise is too high, so I will instruct one of my men for the fugitive."

I interrupted him.

"Sir, with all due respect I am very aware of the risk Yelena will be in during the exercise, which is why I will be following her closely, and if the magician pulls any more tricks I will sense it, and this time I will get to her."

"But it isn't just the magician that wants her dead, Valek. What if one of Brazell's men get to her first? You wouldn't be able to reach her in time because you are waiting to sense magic. _And _you let her slip through your fingers."

I didn't appreciate him reminding me that.

"I will keep close tabs on Yelena," I insisted. "She will be informed that I will be following her so she will feel safer. I will instruct a few of my men to monitor the area too and instruct them to act upon any suspicious behaviour. Plus the search teams will be all over the forest looking for Yelena, if someone is there for Yelena there is a chance that the teams will find them also. The risk of getting caught will put most attackers off, especially Brazell, since he wants to build this new factory quite badly. The risk of you cancelling the planning permission will prevent him from trying to kill Yelena during the exercise."

Ambrose seemed convinced, but I suspect he's only agreeing with me so he can go back to sleep.

"I trust your judgment, Valek, but if anything happens it is your responsibility. I did warn you. You also better hope that if anything does happen you'll get there in time to save her otherwise you will be reassigned. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I will ask Yelena tomorrow if she wants to go ahead with the plans or not, it's her decision whether to put her life at such a risk. You're dismissed."

I let myself out and unlocked the door to my suite. My jaw was starting to hurt and my energy level was dropping dramatically.

But Yelena's figure on the couch forestalled my plans of going straight to bed.

I'm surprised she hasn't slept yet after her eventful night. It was near dawn now after my trip to the dungeons and my discussion with Ambrose. "Haven't you slept?" I asked her.

"No. But neither have you." She said peevishly.

It didn't matter if I haven't slept yet. I could sleep all day, but she had to taste Ambrose's food in an hour. I voiced my thoughts.

"What _I_ need is answers." She replied. It looked like we both needed the same thing.

"To what questions?" I asked her curiously. I began to extinguish the lanterns as the sunlight was beginning to very slowly seep through the windows of my suite.

"Why is a southern magician trying to kill me?"

I thought she would ask that, understandably. "Good question. The very same one I was going to ask you."

"How should I know?" she shrugged in frustration. "Brazell's guards I could understand. But magicians! It's not like I've been going around making southern magicians angry."

"Ahh...that's a shame. Since you have a real talent for angering people." I remarked sarcastically. I sat at my desk and rested my head in my hands, trying to come to terms with the situation. "A southern magician, Yelena, a master-level southern _magician" _I emphasised. "Do you know that there are only four master magicians in Sitia? Four. And since the take over, they've stayed in Sitia. On occasion they send a minion or two with minor magical abilities into the territory to see what we're up to. So far each spy has been intercepted and dealt with. Commander Ambrose will not tolerate magic in Ixia."

I saw Yelena taking in what I had just told her. I stood up and picked up a gray rock off my desk. Tossing it from hand to hand as I paced around the room, thinking of why they would risk a master magician in Sitia.

I barely noticed Yelena pull her feet off the floor and hug them to her chest like a small child.

"For the southerners to risk one of their master magicians, the reason has to be..." I shook the stone in my hand, searching for the right word. "Momentous. So why are they after you?" My head ached with fatigue as I contemplated the question. I sighed and sank down on the couch next to Yelena. "Well let's try and reason this out. You obviously have some southern blood in your heritage."

Yelena looked shocked, but I couldn't see why. I thought her ethnicity was fairly obvious.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Your colouring is a bit darker than the typical northerner. Your features have a southern quality. Green eyes are very common in Sitia." She looked almost horrified by my noticing her southern origin. Maybe she feared me assassinating her. I felt like laughing at the thought, even though it was understandable, what with my background of killing magicians, but Yelena didn't have any magic. I would have sensed it by now otherwise.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." I continued. "When the King was in power, the border to Sitia was open to commerce and trade. People move freely between the regions and marriages were inevitable. I would guess you were left behind right after the takeover when people panicked and fled south before we closed the border. It was complete mayhem. I don't know what they were expecting when the Commander came to power. Mass killings? All we did was give everyone a uniform and a job."

Yelena remained silent, considering what I had just said. I suddenly regretted mentioning it when I realised that Yelena probably didn't even know who her family is.

"Well, anyway, I digress," I said into the silence. I stood and resumed my pacing; it helped me to think. I continued to voice my thoughts. "I doubt it was missing family members. They wouldn't want to kill you. Is there anything else, besides murdering Reyad, that you did in the past? Witnessed a crime? Overheard plans for rebellion? Anything at all?" I asked her. I needed her to think back to her time in Brazell's orphanage, however horrible it might have been, for any clues as to what the magician wanted with her.

"No." She whispered. "Nothing."

Damn! I tapped the rock against my forehead. "Then let's assume this has to do with Reyad. Perhaps he was in a league with some southerners and your killing him ruined their plans. Maybe they're scheming to retake Ixia. Or they think you know something about this plot. But I've heard nothing about Sitia attacking us. And why would they? Sitia knows the Commander is content to stay in the north and vice versa." I rubbed a hand over my face before continuing. The fight had drained me of all energy, and now endlessly working out the reason for magicians wanting to kill Yelena was pushing me far beyond my limit. I was an assassin, not a killing machine. I needed rest too. And so far I could find no rational explanation.

"Perhaps Brazell has gotten creative in his old age and hired southerners to kill you; thereby accomplishing his desire to see you dead without implicating himself. No. That doesn't make sense. Brazell would have hired thugs, no need for a magician. Unless he has connections I'm not aware of, which is highly doubtful." I looked around the room and extinguished the rest of the lanterns.

Then it struck me, and I nearly froze in terror. Magicians would come north for something important. Something like..._smuggling one of their own kind to safety. _ Yelena was a _magician_!

Of course, there was no proof. I scowled at her.

But if she did have magical abilities, why hadn't I sensed it by now? But my senses can only stretch so far and I had to be in the same room to sense the magic. And Yelena would know better than to practise magic in front of me.

"What?" she asked bewildered.

"Magicians will come north to smuggle one of their own to safety," I explained. I studied her expression and body language as I said it. She seemed to be as shocked as I was, maybe to cover up her powers or because she'd never considered in until now. Maybe I'm wrong.

I prayed I was.

Before she could protest, I continued, "Then why kill you? Unless you you're a Soulfinder, they wouldn't want you dead." A yawn escaped from my lips, my jaw making a cracking sound as I did so. I gently fingered the bruise, causing pain to shoot through my body. "I'm too tired to think straight. I'm going to bed." I headed towards to stairs.

Yelena seemed too busy concentrating on what I just told her to stop me. Brazell's orphanage didn't educate her on magic, so it's doubtful that she knows what a Soulfinder is. And then...

"Valek."

I was wrong; I paused with my foot on the first step. I restrained myself from groaning in frustration.

"My antidote." I chastised myself for forgetting such a thing. If Yelena hadn't reminded me she could have been dead by the morning. Not from poison, but from withdrawal symptoms, of all things. The mind truly was a powerful thing.

"Of course." I continued up the steps, I had gained energy from somewhere. I hadn't fought so hard at the festival to keep her alive only for her to die because of my stupid mistake.

As I walked into my room to get the 'antidote', the thought of losing Yelena stopped the urge to collapse into bed and fall asleep.

Downstairs, the bright sunlight made the red marks on her neck noticeable. "You might want to wear your hair down today." I advised as I handed her the 'antidote'.

"Why?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair, the ribbons she had artfully braided were now torn and knotted from the commotion.

"To cover the marks on your neck."

She nodded in agreement and stood up to, as I imagine, go to the baths before tasting Ambrose's food. I shook off any inappropriate thoughts before returning upstairs for my long-awaited, well-deserved rest.

However, after collapsing under the soft, cold, covers, it took me a while to drift off to sleep. I kept running the possible explanations through my mind. Why would a master magician want to kill Yelena? Another headache threatened to come as my head pounded over the different possibilities.

My thoughts switched to the festival, when I nearly lost her. That thought scared me more than anything ever had. I still couldn't believe what was happening. This pointless infatuation was turning into something I had never experienced before, something that terrified me. I couldn't be falling for her. I refused to admit to that. It was irrational and would only end terribly. I couldn't tell her how I felt about her either, and what if she laughed in my face? Or told Rand so that in a few hours it became public knowledge to every servant and soldier in the castle? The great Valek, falling for a food taster who didn't love him back, and a murdering one at that. All that unnecessary heartbreak.

I'm not so worried about the humiliation (okay, admittedly, that wasn't entirely true), but I did have many enemies, none of whom can get to me personally, but would definitely use the opportunity to get to me through Yelena instead. They'd know that I would do anything for her. I'd even give my life to save hers.

Damn it.

I laughed out loud. Bitterly. The most feared man in Ixia, Commander Ambrose's right hand man, the man whom everyone is _terrified_ of, is in _love_ with the food taster.

The laughter soon turned to tears, and for the first time in over twenty years, I cried myself to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I'm currently taking my GCSE's so I'm trying to fit writing around my exams and "revision" *cough cough* **

**But that's not the only appology I have to make since this chapter is really short. I was going to write more to the end but after getting it back from my beta(who did another great job btw) I realised that the ending is far too good to continue afterwards! sorry if that's really evil of me, but I'll try and write the next chopter as soon as I can but considering I have exams each day for the next 2 days, it may be a while before I start (sorry) **

**Anyways enough about my babbling on, I hope you enjoy reading this (short) chapter and I'll update as soon as I can, **

**Please please please review! reviews are my drug! hehe :D **

**Enjoy,  
**

**Harlequin x  
**

* * *

I opened my eyes to the mid afternoon sun. I had slept all day, which was not surprising considering the events of the previous night, but my mind was still wrapped in a sleepy cocoon of fatigue, and all I wanted to do was _go back to sleep. _

I changed quickly, knowing I had slept most of the day and that exercise was tomorrow. I still had a lot of work to do to make sure that it would run as smoothly and keep Yelena in as little danger as possible.

The conversation with Ambrose in the early hours of the morning reminded me that he would be asking Yelena again whether she still wanted to be the fugitive. I really hoped she said yes; I really wanted to prove Ambrose wrong, for Yelena's sake as well as my own. But I remained confident that she would doubtless live up to my expectations.

As I walked to Ambrose's office, I reconsidered what he had said earlier. What if he was right? What if Brazell had decided that revenge for his son's murder was more superior to a factory? I knew which one I would choose, and that scared me. The risk of leaving Yelena "alone" in the forest was too high. Ambrose said that I would be so focused on trying to detect the magician that I would miss any of Brazell's thugs, and this time it would be too late to save her. Even though I knew he was right, I wished that he wasn't.

I shook any doubts from my mind as I worked my way around the maze of buzzing desks in the Throne room.

I paused outside his door before knocking loudly.

"Enter," he said.

I sauntered inside and sank down into the chair opposite him. Ambrose ignored my cockiness, and as if reading my mind, he answered the question I had been asking myself ever since our talk in the early hours of this morning.

"Despite the risk, Yelena has still agreed to be the fugitive." I nodded in response, hiding my delight.

I was happy that she had said yes, of course, but the doubt in me kind of wanted her to say no, too. Because what would happen if I failed her? What if I couldn't save her if she got in trouble? How could I live with myself afterwards, knowing that it was my fault she was attacked? _How could I live without her? _

I shook all these questions from my mind as Ambrose opened his mouth to speak.

"Yelena is insistent that you will be following her and you will keep her safe. Don't let her down." He concluded.

I nodded again, "Yes, Sir." But this made me feel sick to my stomach. Yelena had so much trust in me. Cue the immense guilt if I failed.

"Good. You're dismissed."

I nodded and hastily fled the room. I didn't want to spend more time than was necessary with Ambrose; it wouldn't be long until he started to notice my lack of self-confidence.

The trip to my office was a blur. All I could think about was failing Yelena. After many attempts of working whilst fighting the many doubts floating around my mind, I left for dinner, with my stomach rumbling along the way.

After dinner I went back to my suite. Yelena was sitting on the couch reading one of my borrowed books on escaping capture, her eyes tracing the words and her lips moving to mouth certain words. This gave me the perfect opportunity to discuss the final arrangements before the exercise tomorrow. I still had to ask for her shirt to give the dogs her scent, but even though it was strictly for the exercise, I couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit embarrassed.

"Ambrose informed me that you still agree to be the fugitive for the exercise tomorrow." I started.

She looked up from the book and nodded in response. "I wouldn't want to miss the opportunity. And you said you would be following. You still are, aren't you?" she asked, and for a second I swear I saw fear flicker across her face as she contemplated the possibility of my not protecting her.

I shook any negative thoughts from my mind before giving my reply. "Of course I will," I reassured her.

She nodded again before returning her attention back to my book, thinking that the conversation had ended. I didn't blame her though, since we hadn't spoken much since last night.

"Speaking of the exercise, I need to borrow one of your shirts to give to the dogs so they can pick up on your scent." The words sounded rushed. She looked up at me in surprise at my request, but she nodded her head in agreement and set the book down on the couch, keeping her page, and walked to her room.

When she had gone, I sunk down into the couch, next to the place she had just vacated, and rubbed my face with my hands. Even though I had slept all day, my energy was still draining out of me like a sieve and I needed to conserve energy for the exercise tomorrow.

Yelena came back with one of her shirts, which she handed to me before returning to her place on the couch. I nodded my head in thanks before standing up to leave, and even though the night was still young, I truly needed as much rest as I could get. I was a few steps away from the stairs when I remembered I hadn't informed her about the exact details of the exercise, and I turned around to face her again.

"Leave the castle at dawn; you only have an hour's head start and I advise that you use as much of it as you can."

"Yes sir." She said quietly, and then after a sudden thought continued, "who would taste the Commander's food while I'm gone?"

"We have others trained in the art of poison, but they are too valuable to be used on a daily basis." I replied shortly, before turning around to continue my venture to bed.

It wasn't until I reached my bedroom, that I realised I still held Yelena's shirt in my hands. Too tired to take it to the kennels tonight, I'll just have to wake up earlier tomorrow so the dogs can get her scent before the exercise. Without thinking, I brought the shirt up to my face and sniffed it. Closing my eyes, I inhaled the scent of Yelena, an intoxicating blend of lavender and something else. _Mmm... _

If I closed my eyes tight enough, I imagined I could pretend she was lying right next to me, completely still.

_Idiot! _

Shaking my head, I chucked the shirt onto a chair that had my camouflage suit already laid out, before collapsing into bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Y'all! **

**I know you've all been waiting for this, and I'm sorry it hasn't got to Valek and Yelena's convo, but that's coming up in the next chapter, I promise. **

**As my exams are almost over, I should hopefully have more time to write (: since I've started the next chapter already :D so hopefully that will make up for the cliffhanger in this chapter :P **

**I'm goin through a tough time at the moment, so reviews make me so much happier! *hint hint* ;) **

**I hope you enjoy it, **

**Harlequin x **

**PS. Thank you to my beta, Deceptionist.  
**

* * *

After my brief visit to the Kennels, I headed out the south gate and into the forest. It was nearly an hour before dawn and it was still dark out, as my eyes adjusted to the dark I relied on the moon to illuminate the surroundings enough to guide me. Yelena was given an hour head start, and since I'm not part of the search party and only following Yelena for her protection, I am required to follow her during her head start.

I jogged south, and avoiding Castletown, it wasn't long before I reached Snake Forest. I began to climb the first tree to my left, I was often climbing this tree when on pursuits such as these, since it gave the perfect viewing point across the entrance to the forest. Once I was safely perched on the branch that was low enough to see the clearing, but high enough to avoid being seen, I pulled the rope back up and wrapped it around me. The last thing I needed was for Yelena to see the rope dangling down from the tree and suspect something, even though she knew I was following her, I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or make her suspect that there's someone else up this tree.

Rummaging through my backpack, I took out my brown and green face paint, and applied it to my face, the coldness of the cream refreshing against my hot skin. With my stomach grumbling in hunger, I began to eat the bread that I had packed before I left since I didn't have time to eat breakfast back at the castle and I needed the energy for the exercise, especially if there was a chance of an attack against Yelena, and if the magician decided to try again then I'll need all the energy I can get if I am to save Yelena again.

A rustle in the clearing underneath me made me freeze in mid-action. I brought my hand holding the bread to my lap as Yelena walked into the clearing. When I lost sight of her I hastily packed up my things and grabbing my grapple and hook, I left my bag behind. I didn't want it to weigh me down, so I'll collect it later.

I climbed from tree to tree as Yelena kept disappearing in the foliage underneath me. Heading south, she stopped at a small stream. I sank down onto the branch to rest my aching legs. It'd been a while since I took to the trees since I had spent the majority of my time training Yelena, and now legs were throbbing with fatigue. Glancing at the sun, as it slowly began to creep over the peaks of the mountains, I noticed that the head start was almost up. Yelena had gone far enough south but it wouldn't take long for the dogs to catch up. I just hoped she didn't spend too long at the stream. I didn't want her to be caught this early into the exercise as I still needed to prove Ambrose wrong.

She had her back to me as she knelt by the stream's bank, her hands fell down into the water before lifting up to her face, I assumed she was drinking until I looked more closely to see she was smearing something, most probably mud, over her face. Grinning, I watched as she smeared it over her ears and the back of her neck before standing up and stamping footprints near the stream's bank to mislead the search party into thinking she went into the water.

I don't know what I had expected from Yelena, but I definitely didn't expect her to go cameo. I guess my books were rubbing off on her. I couldn't help but feel proud, she was doing better than I thought, and I had even more confidence in her than before. She seemed to know what she was doing and proving Ambrose wrong was looking closer than I thought.

I was even more surprised when she retraced her steps and stopped under a tree to remove her backpack to pull out a small grappling hook with a long rope attached. She certainly was full of surprises today. I looked on as her first attempt to throw the hook into the tree failed, I knew she wasn't experienced in this area, but I hoped that she moves fast because her head start was up and it wouldn't be long before the dogs catch her scent and catch up with her.

I watched on in with concern as her second attempt failed. I resisted the urge to go down and help her, she needed to learn herself and if the search team find my tracks along side hers, then I could jeopardise the exercise as well as get reassigned.

Luckily, with her third attempt, the hook was latched securely on a branch. I breathed a sigh of relief as she wrapped the excess rope around her waist and started to climb up into the tree. Then I couldn't help but silently chuckle at what she had done, she had left a very confusing track for the dogs as well as the search party. The tracks and scent indicate that she had walked up to the stream and stayed there for a drink before walking to a nearby tree before her tracks and scent disappears completely. I reminded myself once again to never underestimate Yelena's ability to surprise me. Then I laughed again at how this would make one very interesting report to Ambrose, I could imagine his face when I tell her what she had done, and that made me laugh even harder.

Suddenly stopping myself from laughing any longer, I quickly stood up to continue my pursuit through the trees as I followed Yelena. Even though I am extremely pleased that she had taken to climbing through the trees, it made it much harder for me to keep track of her. Now I really need to concentrate if I'm to protect her from whoever is in this forest with intentions other than the exercise, the number one being the magician from the fire festival. A master magician who has the ability to kill Yelena in an instant, I just hope that if she does have the nerve to show up, that I can get to her in time. I might not be lucky this time round.

I shook anymore bad images from my mind as I focused on the task ahead of me, quickly making my way through the trees; I caught sight of Yelena far ahead of me. I saw her stop at the next tree, and I paused at the next tree, sitting down on one of the branches while I waited for her. I assumed that since she was new to tree climbing, that she was exhausted from the effort and needed the break. When she re-emerged from behind the tree trunk, I nearly fell off my branch. I hastily grabbed the branch in support, but I don't know why she surprised me so much. I should have expected that after smearing mud over her face and neck that she would try to cover her bright red shirt to keep from being easily noticed. I smiled to myself; she sure as hell is making it harder for me. But I could help but feel adoration for her, even though I had high hopes for her even before she started the exercise, I never expected any of this.

I quickly stood up and stretched my aching limbs, while being careful not to nearly fall from the tree again, and followed her east. It wasn't long before it was midday, with the sun at its highest peak, I couldn't help but grin again. She had avoided capture all morning, boy will Ambrose be pleased. I laughed at his face when he finds out that she still hasn't been caught. He is probably suspecting that she had attempted to escape and is headed for Sitia, but she knows full well that I am following close behind her. In fact she seemed terrified last night when she thought that I wasn't going to. And Ambrose knows about "Butterfly's Dust" which I poisoned her with, and like her, he doesn't know it's a ruse. So he is well aware of another reason for Yelena not to escape, without the supposed antidote, she would be dead by the morning.

I followed her past the main trading path in the east-west trading route before I lost track of her, assuming she was taking another break, I settled down onto the branch over looking the path and steadied my breath. I had been tree climbing all morning and it was exhausting, my legs and arms throbbed in pain and fatigue.

While Yelena was resting, I spent the time to scan the area for intruders, a faint rustle sounded not far from my tree. It sounded too heavy to be an animal, and my muscles tensed, ready to spring into action.

"See anything?" a man's voice asked, it sounded like he was on the other side of the dense underbrush that surrounded the path, but I couldn't see who he was with.

"No. All clear" he replied, I noticed that his voice was rough with annoyance, not surprising since they had spent all morning searching for Yelena with no clues other than the confusing track that Yelena had left them by the stream.

I kept my eyes locked on the underbrush where I suspected them to be hiding and after loud rustling, two men emerged. They were dressed in camouflage overalls and despite the face paint that was smeared over their faces, I recognised them immediately. They were the Ari and Janco, they power twins I like to call them. Janco was sentenced to five years in military training in MD-8 rather than five years in our dungeons. And Ari was sent from the orphanage and into military training after turning 16.

They didn't get along at first, and I still remember the petty fights they got in while they were assigned on the MD-7 mission 5 years ago, which was lead by me. But soon they realised that they were much better at fighting together than fighting on their own and became close friends. Hence my nickname for them, the power twins, I've fought them several times during my challenges at the training [?] when the soldiers fight me to be promoted to my second in command, although they haven't beaten me yet, I still hold high hopes for them. They haven't realised yet that there's no rule against more than one soldier fighting me at once, since when they do I remain certain that they will more than likely beat me and will both become my seconds in command.

"Stupid idea, coming east. She's probably at the southern border by now." Ari grumbled. I nearly chuckled with the fact that she was practically above them, yet they did not know. In fact they were the only ones so far that have got the closest to Yelena, the others didn't even come close. I'm certain to give them a good word after the exercise. I restrained my laughter with the fear of it giving me away.

"That's what the dog boy's figured, even though the hounds lost their scent."

Yelena too was probably listening in on their conversation and I grinned at the image of her smiling smugly at being able to outsmart the dogs.

"I don't know if I follow the logic of going east." Janco concluded, little did he know that it was the only successful approach that the search teams have had all morning.

Ari sighed, "You're not supposed to follow the logic. The captain ordered us east; we go east. He seems to think that she'll head deeper into MD-5. Familiar territory for her." The captain had a good tactic, Yelena was brought up in MD-5 therefore she would know her way around quite easily.

"Well, what if she doesn't come back? Another stupid idea, using the food taster. She's a criminal." Janco complained, although it's true that she is a criminal and the food taster, they don't know that she believes that she has been poisoned and needs the antidote in order to survive. But I'm surprised that they doubt my reasons for using her, I was the one that appointed her, and I did that for a reason, because she is intelligent and like today as just proved, she is full of surprises. Also I wanted to show Ambrose among others, not to underestimate her.

"That's not our concern. That's Valek's problem. I'm sure if she got away he would take care of her." Ari was always the sensible one of the pai, he's aware and so is Yelena, with what would happen if she attempted to escape, and neither of them doubts my abilities to catch her.

"Let's go," he continued, "We're supposed to rendezvous with the Captain at the lake. Oh, and keep the noise down. You sound like a panicked moose crashing through the woods." He chided and I tried my best not to laugh, but I couldn't keep the grin from my lips.

"Oh Yeah. Like you could hear my over you're specifically trained 'woodland-animal footsteps," Janco replied, "It was like listening to two deer humping each other." This time I couldn't stop the laughter from escaping my lips, luckily I was too far away for them to hear me. Not that they'd be able to hear me over their raucous laughter. Their friendly banter has always amused me, even though I don't let them know that, it is very hard to keep a straight face around them. I learnt that from 5 years ago, and even now they still manage to amuse me.

I watched as they disappeared back into the underbrush, one on each side of the path, as they began their journey east to the lake.

I scanned the trees around me but there was no sign of Yelena. I realised she must have left either during the power twin's conversation or after it. I just hoped it was the latter.

Climbing to my feet, I chastised myself for getting distracted as I headed west. In the direction that I assumed Yelena had taken considering the power twins had said they're going east to the lake to meet up with the Captain. I just hoped that my assumptions are correct. If not then we're both in serious trouble.

I dropped to the ground since I could move faster on foot than in the trees, and I jogged west, I would have sprinted but I had a bad feeling I might need to save my energy for later.

And that's when I felt it,

_Magic._

My heart squeezed in terror as I sprinted south in the direction of the magic, the tingling feeling on my skin getting more intense with every stride I took. I just hoped I wasn't too late.

I ran across the forest floor, my legs pumping to the rhythmic sound of my heavy breathing and my heart beating erratically.

Ambrose's words echoed in my mind.

_What if you can't save her this time?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! I'd just like to say how sorry I am for taking forever to update, but I'm updating two chapters at once (well within the space of a few hours!) so I hope you can forgive me! (: **

**I realised that although I tried to reply to all your reviews, I didn't reply to the anonymous reviews, so I've replied to them all (so far) at the bottom of this chapter (which explains why it's so long!) **

**I'd like to say a massive thanks to my beta Deceptionist for editing this for me (: **

**I hope you all enjoy it, and please review!  
**

* * *

With fear pulsing through my veins, I ran as fast as I could, my feet pounding against the dry mud ground while I fought against the magic burning against my skin. I just hoped I wasn't too late.

My breaths were coming out in loud gasps, I knew that it wouldn't be long before I'd have to stop to catch my breath, but I couldn't summon myself to do so. No way was I going to stop when I should be saving Yelena, no way was I going to fail the Commander. No way was I going to fail her. I promised her that I'd keep her safe, and I was determined to keep that promise.

All of a sudden the stinging feeling against my skin stopped.

My heart froze. I froze.

_NO! _

My mind screamed, rebelled against what I saw. _How could you have been so stupid? So unobservant! If you weren't so distracted, by the power twins no less, then you could have saved her! _

But If I had lost her, then why did I feel no different? Why didn't I feel the gaping hole in my chest that I imagined I would?

Hope was so painful. But this meant...this mean..._she couldn't be dead. _

I found my feet again and dashed in the same direction I had been heading for before the magic stopped. I hoped that I would get to her in time. But if she had been the victim of an attack from a master magician, then I doubted that anyone could save her, even me. Granted I had immunity to magic, but that didn't extend to protect her. She would be open to its effects whether I was there or not. But there was one thing I would do, avenge her death just like I did my brothers. The magician knew that I would kill her after the attack. Even without attacking Yelena she would still be in danger, because I could kill her easily just like I killed the King, and he was a magician too. And if she hurt one hair on my Yelena's head, I _would _kill her.

I reached the clearing where I suspected they were during the attack, but no one was there. I didn't know whether to be afraid or relieved. I couldn't see Yelena's lifeless body lying on the ground, or any trace of the magician that must have fled.

Making sure that I hadn't gotten the wrong clearing, I scanned the area quickly before taking to the trees.

I had a feeling where she would be.

Once safely in the trees again, I moved south, guessing that this would be the most likely direction for Yelena to go, and as I passed the familiar path from earlier when we saw the power twins, I scanned the treetops, and sure enough Yelena sat on the branch of a nearby tree.

Relief coursed through my veins, almost painful in its intensitiy. Because she was safe. Safe.

I silently made my way over to her, hoping to make a big entrance like the spy I was. I do have my reputation to keep. I reached her tree and climbed to the branch above hers.

The branch rustled gently as I prepared to climb down to her branch. She looked up, watching me as I uncoiled from the branch before dropping soundlessly beside her. I saw her eyes scan my camouflage sneak suit, most likely comparing it against her make-shift one. After scrutinizing mine, she looked back down at her own outfit.

"You're unbelievable." I spoke out.

"Is that good or bad?" she questioned, and once again I admired her boldness.

"Good. I assumed that you would give the soldiers a good chase, and you did. But I never expected this." I pointed at her outfit before sweeping my arms wide to indicate the trees around us. Even though I'd been following her the whole afternoon, I still hadn't gotten over my initial shock at her cunning plan. "And to top it all off, you encountered the magician and somehow managed to survive." I allowed sarcasm to tint my voice, as I subtly demanded an explanation.

"I don't know exactly what happened. I found myself tearing through the woods until I reached a clearing," _the same clearing as earlier,_ I thought to myself, "where she was waiting. The only thing she told me was that I ruined her plans by killing Reyad, and then pain slammed into my skull." I tried my hardest not to cringe at the idea of her being in pain, and the terrified expression on her beautiful face didn't help either. My hands ached to reach out and touch her cheek.

She took a deep breath before continuing. "I started reciting poisons. I tried to push the pain away. Then the attack stopped, she said you were getting too close. When I opened my eyes she had disappeared."

"Why didn't you wait for me in the clearing?" I asked her. Not only would I have gotten to her quicker, it would also allow her to get over the shock of the attack without having to climb trees.

"I don't know where she had gone. I felt safer in the trees knowing you'll be able to find me." She answered.

She paused to allow me to consider her explanation while she rummaged through her backpack.

Of course I believed her, but what business would Reyad have with a master magician? But then again that wouldn't surprise me. But I'm still curious as to why she killed him, but I didn't think that it was the best time to ask. And considering she hadn't told anyone the real reason, I doubt she'd tell me.

The magician stopped that attack when she sensed me getting too close, but surely it would only take a second for her to kill Yelena. That thought made my chest squeeze in pain.

But maybe the fear of me catching her overruled her desire to kill Yelena. Or maybe she just wanted to play with Yelena for a while, make her scared and eventually mould her into her prey. I nearly laughed to myself. If that was the case, then she was in for a big shock. Yelena isn't exactly the person that you could mould, she was far too stubborn.

Then my mind moved to Ambrose's reaction. He thought that she would be caught by midmorning and I can't wait to see his face when I informed him that Yelena didn't just keep the search party searching all day, and no doubt into the night too. She also faced a master magician and survived!

But I knew that he'd turn it on me somehow. Like how the master magician managed to get to her in the first place, and how it was sheer luck that Yelena was still alive. But like usual I didn't care what he thought, Yelena was alive and that was all I cared about.

I grinned at how far she has come, how well she has done, and just how amazing she is. I expected her to do well in the chase, but I never expected anything like this. And this also supported my claim that she is unpredictable. And I love it. "We certainly proved the Commander wrong. He thought you'd be caught by midmorning."

She smiled in relief. But my pride was shattered when she asked, "Why does the Commander hate magician so much?" She seemed scared to ask me, wary of my reaction.

I felt the pleased expression fall from my face as I contemplated my answer. I would have thought that after her second run in with a magician, who had tried to kill her on both occasions that she would know the most obvious of Ambrose's reasons against them. "He has many reasons." I started. "They were the Kings colleagues. Aberrations of nature, who used their power for purely selfish reasons. They amassed wealth and jewels, curing the sick only if the dying family could pay their exorbitant fee. The King's magicians played mind games with everyone, taking delight in creating havoc. The Commander wants nothing to do with them."

Although this is a very biased opinion, and Ambrose refuses to see anything but the bad side of magicians. I still hold my belief that if he had magicians working for us, then they would be nothing like the Kings magicians.

"What about using them for his purposes?" she asked.

"He thinks magicians are not to be trusted, but I'm of two minds about that." I gazed over the forest as I talked, trying to find the right words. "I understand the Commanders concern, killing all the King's magicians was a good strategy, but I think the younger generation born with power could be recruited for out intelligence network. We disagree on this issue, and despite my arguments the Commander has" I stopped, reluctant to continue. Even though I had to participate in it, I still found it hard to say it aloud, especially to Yelena. For some reason I didn't want her to judge me, even though I'm certain that my reputation has already done that for her.

"Has what?" she asked curiously, despite my reluctance to say it, she had a right to know. She probably knows what it is anyway since its common knowledge that we kill any magician caught in Ixia.

"Ordered that those born with even the slightest amount of magical power be killed immediately." I continued to look over the forest, unwilling to look at her.

Yelena's gasp made me look at her, her expression was horrified. "Those poor children."

"It's brutal, but not that brutal." I explained with sadness. "The ability to connect with the power source doesn't occur until after puberty, which is around age sixteen. It usually takes another year for someone other than their family to notice and report them. Then, they either escape to Sitia, or I find them." Although it was common knowledge that those born with magic was killed or chased out of Ixia - by me, I still didn't want to give Yelena the wrong impression of me. She'd probably heard many horror stories from the orphanage, and even though I am an assassin and killing people is almost second nature to me. I still hated the idea of killing innocent people, but since I pledged a loyalty to Ambrose, I have to follow his orders, however much I disagree with them.

After my explanation we sat in silence and I instantly regretted saying it.

The faint sound of hoof beats and men talking alerted me, making my body tense, ready to fight. I looked back at Yelena. Clearly she hadn't heard them yet, so I reached out to grab her arm and raised a finger to my lips, stopping her from making a sound and ruining our cover.

Her expression changed and I assumed she could hear them too as the noises got louder. Soon, mules pulling wagons and trade men directing them came into view. There were six wagons in total and six men who conversed among themselves. Drenched in sweat, their uniforms either clung to them tightly or hung off them loosely. These men were clearly not traders. Otherwise they'd at least have uniforms that fit.

Moving my attention to the wagons, I could see that the first five wagons were full of burlap sacks, most probably filled with grains or flour. But the last wagon held strange oval shaped, yellow pods. I haven't seen them before in Ixia, so I couldn't identify them. I'd have to get a closer look and bring some back to the castle to discover what they are and what they are used for.

I waited before they were out of sight and hearing range before I whispered to Yelena. "Don't move. I'll be back." I dropped to the ground and ran down the path to follow the caravan. I was well aware of Yelena's eyes on me, and as soon as I was out of her sight, I shook off any unease that her gaze caused me.

Once the traders were in sight, I quietly moved behind trees to avoid being seen. I eyed up the last wagon, the one with the weird pods. Since the men weren't standing at the back of the wagon, it was easy for me to sneak up behind and grab a handful of the pods. They were larger than I expected and only a few could fit in my hand. I dashed back to the side and into the trees before they looked back. I paused for a moment to examine the pods close up. The pod was about 8 inches in length, with roughly 10 furrows running from one end to the other. I was right before, I haven't seen anything like it. Suspecting that it was from Sitia, which would be illegal considering Ambrose tolerates no trading with the south, I caught up with the wagons again.

Getting into the burlap sacks would be harder, so I'll have to wait until they watered their mules. It was starting to get dark before they stopped to water the mules. I waited while the men got the water from the mule's backs and held it out for them. When I was confident that they were distracted enough, I sneaked into the 4th wagon. I noticed a small empty sack on the floor, and I started to fill it up with handfuls of beans, trying to be as quick as possible. Peeping over the top of the wagon, I saw that they were hooking the water bags back on the mules so I snuck out of the back. Luckily they didn't see me as I made a break for the trees, and once I was hidden behind a large trunk, I took the pods out of my pockets and added them to the sack along with the beans.

Before returning to Yelena, I quickly observed the mysterious pods and beans. I already suspected that these foods -if that's what they are used for – are being traded illegally from Sitia and I was curious as to who was ordering them and why.

I knew that the only way to find out is to follow them further, but the image of Yelena waiting for me in the tree invaded my thoughts. I couldn't leave her there, not only is it not safe, but it was already starting to get dark and I knew that the search party was very unlikely to find her now. She could be there all night, as much as I would enjoy Ambrose's reaction to that, I knew that I couldn't possibly let that happen.

A plan quickly formed in my mind, I would give the pods and beans that I had stolen to Yelena, and tell her to find the power twins. I knew that they were nearby and I was confident that they would protect her.

They were the closest to her all day so it's only fair that they would be the ones to find her and get the credit. I'd just love to see their captains face, I bet he made them both go east just to get rid of them, thinking they would be the least likely pair to find her. Once in the safe hands of Ari and Janco, she would be lead back to the castle, and will be required to report to Ambrose. I'll instruct her to tell him everything that happened, including the magician and the strange tradesmen, and that I had gone to follow them. She'd also give Ambrose the pods and beans to see if he recognised them. I didn't know how long this investigation would take, so I wanted him to be informed on what I was doing.

Feeling guilty for leaving Yelena in the tree for longer than I had expected, I dropped to the ground and ran back along the path to find her. I doubt that the magician would try and attack again since my presence had scared her off. But there was still the risk of Brazell's guards, but would they have would have trekked this far, or know her secret of climbing trees? But I still wasn't going to risk it.

I hadn't run far before a loud rustle and male voices made me freeze. I hid behind the trunk of the tree before they noticed me. I hastily climbed up the large trunk and crouched on the first branch, still keeping myself well hidden by the trunk. I listened in to what they were saying, before recognising them to be the power twins again.

"What a surprise, she's not here." Ari grumbled sarcastically. "I told you she wouldn't be."

"But the tracks are leading straight here." Janco pleaded.

"That doesn't mean that they are from Yelena. There are loads of people in this forest. It's probably another part of the search team." He grunted.

"Well it's getting dark and she still hasn't been caught. She's probably done a runner, or attempted to."

"If she had, we would have been informed earlier. And you know what Valek would do if she did."

"I know, I know." Janco chided. "But we're going to be walking around all night at this rate, let's head back and see what the Captain says."

And after another loud rustle, they disappeared, their voices fading into the undergrowth.

I waited a moment before I was satisfied that they had gone, before I dropped back to the ground and continued to find Yelena. With the power twins nearby, it made my plan easier to succeed.

It was getting dark now but I could still the dark figure of Yelena sitting in the branch. I sighed in relief, all my worries about leaving her quickly evaporated, but they were soon replaced with guilt at having to leave her again. Disappointment also bubbled inside me but I quickly shook the feeling away.

I saw her look down at me and I waved her down from the tree. Once she was standing on the ground in front of me, I handed her the sack with the pods and beans I collected.

I watched eagerly as she carefully observed the pod she had taken out of the sack, "How did you get these?" she asked me in amazement.

"Trade secret," I replied with a grin. Although I would happily tell her how I got them, I did need to keep a few of my tricks a secret. I wouldn't be a master assassin otherwise. "Getting the pods was easy, but I had to wait for the men to water their mules to look in the burlap sacks."

Satisfied with my explanation, she slid the pod back. Reaching deeper into the sack, she pulled out a handful of beans and pulled them into the waning light to see them clearer.

"What's this?"

"They're from the sacks," I explained. "I want you to take these back to Commander Ambrose. Tell him I don't know what they are or where they are from and I'm following the caravan to see where they are going."

"Are they doing something illegal?"

"I'm not sure. If these pods and beans are from Sitia, then yes. It's illegal to trade with the south. One thing I do know, those men aren't traders."

I could tell she was about to ask how I knew this, before realisation removed the confusion from her face. "Their uniforms don't fit. Borrowed maybe? Or stolen?"

"Most likely stolen," I agreed. "If you're going to borrow a uniform, I would think you'd find one that fits." I paused for a moment, listening to the quiet sounds of the forest, the droning of the insects were getting louder as the sunset, but I wasn't interested in them. I was trying to listen for any clue that the power twins were nearby, that would make it easier for Yelena to find them – or they find Yelena – without her being left alone in the forest for too long. Even though we weren't near to Brazell's territory in MD-7, I still didn't want to take any risks. However, there were no noises other than the insects and animals, but I knew that they couldn't be too far.

"Yelena, I want you to find those men you saw this afternoon and have them escort you back to the castle. I don't want you alone. If the magician plans on attacking you again, she'll have to deal with two more, and I doubt she'd have the energy. Don't tell anyone about your tree climbing, the magician or the caravan. But give a complete report to the Commander."

"What about my antidote?" she asked, worry starting to line her face.

"The Commander keeps a supply handy. He'll give it to you. And don't worry about your incentive. You've earned every penny. When I get back, I'll make sure that you get it. Now, I need to keep moving or I'll spend the rest of the night catching up with the caravan."

I began to jog back in the direction I came, but she stopped me.

"How do I find the others?" she asked.

"Just follow this path." I pointed in the opposite direction where I was going. "I managed to shake them off my tail before I caught up with you. The soldiers were heading south-west; they're probably staking out this trail. Technically, that's the best strategy."

Before she could say another word, I continued to jog in the direction of the caravans. I felt her eyes on me as I jogged away from her, and once again I felt uncomfortable under her gaze.

I continued to jog along the path for what seemed like hours before I finally caught up with the caravans. I was breathing haggardly as I rested behind a nearby tree. I waited until I had reclaimed my breath before venturing closer, fearing that my loud breaths would give me away.

I noticed that they had stopped for the night. The mules were tied to the tree and I assume the men were resting in the three tents that they had put up. I found a tree with a low branch and began to climb. I stopped once had reached a branch that had a good enough view of the tents, but far away enough for them not to notice me.

I leaned back against the trunk of the tree and closed my eyes. My muscles began to throb with fatigue after jogging for the past few hours on top of all tree climbing I had to endure from earlier. I began to drift into a light sleep.

* * *

**Ok, so be prepared for a huge amount of review replies! they're from the very first to the most recent (only later I realised that I should have written them the other way around but I didn't want to waste time changing it when I've left it long enough to update!) **

**D – I'm glad you enjoyed it, yeah. I was surprised when I saw that no one else had so I jumped at the opportunity. The whole series is from Yelena's pov, which is great don't get me wrong, but it leaves little opportunity to understand why Valek does the things he does, and it helps us to understand his thoughts and feelings. **

**Nvavnva – Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Don't worry, I'm planning to write the whole series but lets finish the first book first! (: **

**Amber – Thanks! I know, that's why I'm planning to write the next two books after this fanfic :D **

**Amber Haakman – thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it, thanks for the critism. I have a beta reader now and she's improved it a hell of a lot! **

**W1nter – thanks! My beta's Deceptionist, I know she definitely has improved it! **

**SweetZ – thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Don't worry I will be updating quicker now, sorry I have tended to have taken ages but I've finished school now so I have a lot more time on my hands before college to write! YAY! **

**Nikka – thanks! I'm glad that I'm portraying him well. **

**DFT- thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Don't worry I'll be updating more often now. Sorry to have kept you waiting. **

**Jaylee – thanks! Haha your right, I always thought he was acting that's why I included it in my fanfic, it makes it more interesting since he knows more about her than he lets on! **

**LALAland – thanks! I will be updating a lot quicker now. I'm glad you're enjoying it! **

**Tdancer1994 – thanks! I will be writing a lot more now so I will be updating as soon as I can. **

**..fia – Don't worry! Thanks! I will be updating as soon as I can! **

**Harryestelcullen – thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! I will be updating as soon as I can. **

**Essa- thanks! It's my favourite too, thanks, I'm glad I a portraying him well he can be very hard to read at times! Thanks I will work on that (: **

**Cecilia **** - I will don't worry! I guess I'm going to update quicker to save your life then ;)! Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it! **

**Cecilia **** - sorry for the long wait, I hope it was worth it. **

**Kri – thanks! I know but I had to liven it up a bit to keep readers interested, and I'm sure they couldn't wait until the fire festival! I think that he did form feelings for her before the festival, he just kept dismissing them and didn't want to admit it. Maybe he thought it was just a silly infatuation that he would grow out of, until the fire festival and he realised how he couldn't live without her. Then afterwards he just gave into his feelings, even though be wouldn't admit them to her or anybody else of course! **

**Chamha – thanks! I'm updating as quick as I can, which will be a lot quicker now that I've finished school. I know I'm trying to work on that! Keep reading :D **

**Angel 368 - I will! =D **

**Angel 268- I'm updating as quick as I can, but I've been a bit preoccupied recently with GCSE's and what not, but I've only got one exam left so I'm writing loads now as I have more time to spare! I hope that the fugitive scene has lived up to your expectations! **

**Emma – thanks! Don't worry. I'm writing loads more now I've finished school. WOW, I've read it the same if not more! I actually lost count of the amount of times that I have reread Poison Study! That shows how utterly amazing it is. I'm glad you're enjoying what I'm doing with it.**

**Sammi- I'm glad you're enjoying it! I agree, it's very interesting to see it through another characters eyes, especially a master assassin who's in love with the food taster! ;)**

**Gabbiehannah – thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hoped it lived up to your expectations. **

**Angel348 – haha but it at least it gives you something to read in the meantime ;) but your right, it probably hasn't helped. Thanks! I'm updating as quick as I can! Thanks so much for waiting =D **

**Gwind – thanks! I'm glad you like it! **

**Lexxi – thanks, I'm glad you like it" I will be updating as soon as possible since I can write more now that I've finished school.**

**Siren – thank you so much! I'm glad you like it. Thanks, it's good to write the whole book from his perspective that way you can describe his emotions before he reacts to situations. Thanks but no way can my fanfic even live up to the book let alone out do it! It's an amazing book (: but I really appreciate you saying that though, it's made my day! :D **

**Karl – I just have, sorry for the long wait I'll try my best to update faster next time! Thanks for your patience (: **

**Missymappy – thanks you so much! I'm not sure I can handle it though, I'm not sure I'm that creative! **

**Bleh – Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I'll try to get quicker next time! I hope it was worth the wait (: **

**Harryestelcullen – thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it! I'll try and update quicker, sorry for the long wait. I hope it was worth it (: **

* * *

**Please review! it makes me write the next, or should I say the chapter after the next a lot quicker ;) aha  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**So here it is, the next chapter in my double update. Its up a lot sooner than I had thought since I didn't read through all of it, so if there's any mistakes let me know in a review (: **

**I'd like to thank my beta Deceptionist again, along with everyone who has reviewed, favourited, alerted and supported me so far (: We're just past the half way mark now, and I'd like to finish this story by the end of the year so I can hopefully start on Valek's Magic Study (: **

**I hope you enjoy it, **

**Harlequin x  
**

* * *

I followed the caravans for another day before they reached their destination.

Brazell's Manor.

But that didn't surprise me. I had always thought Brazell was up to something, and with his recent factory permit, it wasn't hard to realise what those beans were for.

But I never thought that he would need to trade illegally with Sitia to get the goods that he needed for a _feed mill_. Unless it's to enhance the cows milk supply, but I doubted it. In fact I even doubted that it was a feed mill that he was planning to build.

Soon after my discovery, I headed back to the castle. I was eager to get back and inform Ambrose of my findings. And as much as I hated to admit it, I was also looking forward to seeing Yelena again.

I chastised myself as the thought of seeing Yelena quickened my step. I shouldn't be so excited to see her again. She was a food taster, one whom I shouldn't and couldn't afford to be too attached to. In fact, I shouldn't be attached at all, knowing what could happen to her. Although I could prevent the Magician's or Brazell's attack, I couldn't prevent anyone from tainting Ambrose's food. All it would take was one bite, and she'd be gone. My heart panged with fear.

I shook myself out of these dangerous thoughts as the Castle came into view. It was the middle of the night, so only the lighted windows and the glow of the moon illuminating the stone walls alerted me of its presence.

I arrived at Ambrose's suite, but I hesitated before knocking, remembering his annoyance at the last time I had disturbed him in the middle of the night, and I knew that my discussion with him would take quite a while. So I decided to inform him in the morning, on both my discovery and an added description to the exercise. I was certain that he was curious as to how Yelena escaped capture for such a long time. He knew that I was following her but since I had followed the caravans for the past few days, he hasn't gotten a full report from me yet. He's already waited this long, a few more hours couldn't hurt. Not while his master assassin took some much needed sleep.

So I gave in to my temptation, and veered right, as exhaustion flooded through my body. I knew Yelena must be sleeping so I entered quietly and muted the door as I closed it behind me.

To my surprise, the lanterns were still lit in the living room. I had assumed that she had forgotten to put them out before retiring to her room, before I noticed her small figure lying on the couch. She was fast asleep, with a book on her lap. I stopped myself from snuffing the lanterns as I crept past her and up the stairs. I knew that if she were to wake up in the middle of the night, she would most likely trip over the books that were scattering my floor. And after surviving both the exercise and the magician's attack, I didn't want her to fall injured now.

I was just about to retire to my rooms, when a crafty idea snuck into my head. I was uncertain whether or not she has ventured up here or not. But I was curious as to what she would do if she had heard a noise that alerted her to an intruder, without me being here. Would she hide in her room or would she investigate?

I lifted up a book from a side table and dropped it carelessly on the floor, before hiding in the shadows. The sound was loud enough to wake Yelena up, but not loud enough to disturb Ambrose, who was sleeping next door. Or so I hoped.

About ten minutes later, a lantern light slowly began to light up the room, I quietly sunk further back into the shadows to avoid being seen and peeked out from behind the bookshelf that I hid behind. The first thing I noticed was the knife that she held in her hand. I don't know why that surprised me. After all, she had killed Reyad with a knife, and did I really expect her to come up here unarmed when a suspected intruder could be lurking in the shadows for her? Stupid. I ignored the knife as I watched her shine the lantern behind boxes and into dark corners.

As her lantern flashed against the window next to me, I thought that she had seen me, before I realised that the light reflecting off the glass had made her jump. She seemed as relieved as I was when she discovered what it was. As I had suspected, she was very unnerved about coming up here, a place she had clearly never been before, where an intruder could be hiding, waiting for her. I admired her bravery, but also chastised her stupidity. We were both lucky it was only me hiding in the shadows, and not anyone else.

I watched as she checked the three rooms to her right, before going down the long hallway that led to my bedroom. I quietly crept over to the edge of the hallway, peering down at her as she examined the dust that I regularly lay outside my door, to alert me of intruders. She relaxed when she noticed that it was untouched. She looked through the other rooms, identical to the others, filled with the same junk I had collected throughout the years that I couldn't seem to part with. I watched curiously as she opened the last remaining door, to see the surprise on her face when she realised that the room was the opposite of the others, completely barren apart from a long table along the back wall.

She walked into the room, straight up to the table at the back, and observed the many statues I am working on. I always worked on more than one statue at once, to avoid getting bored with the amount of time it took to carve each one. I watched on as she observed the statues all at different stages of progress, I wondered if she had realised yet that those dull gray rocks that I had scattered around my office, would be transformed into beautiful statues.

My breath hitched as she set down her lantern to pick up the butterfly I had carved. I felt my face turn red, until I realised that she didn't know the significance of the statue. No one did apart from me, so why would I feel so embarrassed? I had carved a snow cat for Ambrose and didn't feel embarrassed at all to give it to him, so why was it different now?

Then it hit me, I had carved the snow cat for Ambrose because it was his favourite animal, the most dangerous predator in Ixia. But the butterfly, that was inspired by Yelena. Delicate in appearance, but with strength unnoticed at first glance. But even though I had carved the statue for her, I had no intention of giving it to her. No way would I reveal the feelings I had accidentally formed for her. Relationships between co-workers that were anything more than professional were possibly the most scandalous events in the castle, and I did not need anything that could possibly make me vulnerable. Like love, for one. It would prove fatal if this relationship became anything more than it was. I wouldn't let that happen. I couldn't.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I rushed her. The sound of my feet made her whirl around to face me, but before she could react, I yanked the knife from her grip and pressed it against her neck. Not enough for it to hurt her, but enough to threaten her.

She looked stunned for a moment, before she recognised me. Even though she had snooped around my rooms and is now holding up the statue that I secretly carved for her, I wasn't angry. And I couldn't let my amusement for the situation away from my face.

"Snooping?" I asked her, stepping back.

"I head a noise. I came to..." she began but I finished for her.

"Investigate. Searching for an intruder is different from examining statues." I pointed with the knife to the butterfly that she still held in her hand. "You were snooping."

"Yes" she admitted sheepishly.

"Good. Curiosity is a commendable trait. I wondered when you would explore up here. Find anything interesting?" I asked.

I was surprised as she held up the butterfly I had carved for her. "It's beautiful."

I shrugged off any warm feelings I got from her compliment, she clearly didn't know that the carving was about her. She herself wasbeautiful.

"Carving focuses my mind." I explained.

Satisfied with my explanation, she placed the butterfly back on the table. I began to walk from the room, she followed me.

"I really did hear a noise."

"I know. I knocked a book over to see what you would do. I didn't expect a knife, though. Is it the one missing from the kitchen?" I asked, I noticed that before the exercise, a knife had gone missing from the kitchen. I always had one of my corps check the kitchens daily, it was a standard measure. The kitchen would be an easy place for a knife to be stolen since the barracks and blacksmiths are constantly guarded. If I was aware of any knives gone missing, then I would be prepared for when someone attacked me or tried to attack Ambrose with it.

With the exercise coming up, I had assumed it was one of Brazell's thugs or one of the kitchen staff being bribed to steal one of the knives, to then be used against Yelena. That explained why I had been even more protective of her during the exercise.

"Did Rand report it?" she asked me, hurt. It didn't surprise me that he had lent it to her. After all, he had a habit of befriending the food taster. My only concern was, even I didn't trust Yelena so much, she was a criminal, with a history of using knives to commit crimes. Well, one crime. Whatever possessed him to give it to her? But I had forgotten, he was too nice for his own good. He was just lucky that Yelena didn't do anything bad with the knife, which would jeopardize his standing in the palace.

"No. It just makes sense to keep track of large kitchen knives, so when one goes missing you're not surprised when someone attacks you with it." I explained before handing her the knife back. "You should return it. Knives won't help up against the calibre of people after you." I pointed out.

After we had descended the stairs, she lifted the book she had been reading off the couch.

"What does the Commander think of the pods?" I asked her. With this temporary distraction, I had forgotten to ask her what he thought of the situation. Maybe he had more of a clue to what they are than I did.

"He thinks they're from Sitia." That makes two of us, I thought. "He returned them to me so I could discover what they are. I've been doing research in the library." She showed me the book.

I don't know why this surprised me. I always knew Yelena was smart. I had told Ambrose several times not to underestimate her, but he was not giving her the chance to prove me right. I took the book from her and flipped through the pages. Coloured illustrations of plants and flowers blurred together as I flipped through them quickly. "Find anything?"

"Not yet." Now that didn't surprise me. If both Ambrose and I couldn't identify them, then they had to be something we had either never come across, or were very rare. Or from Sitia, as I had first thought. If so, then they wouldn't be in _any_ books in my library.

"Your actions as our fugitive must have impressed the Commander. Normally, he would have assigned this sort of thing to one of his science advisors."

I soon regretted mentioning this when she turned quiet. Even though I had meant to praise her, I must have made her feel uncomfortable with the thought of her failing Ambrose.

"Where did the caravan go?"

I paused for a moment, unsure of whether to tell her or not. "Brazell's new factory."

She didn't seem any more surprised than I was. "What's the product?" she asked curiously. She knew about the factory, but didn't know what it was for.

"It's supposed to be a feed mill." I handed the book to her, "and I don't know why he would need those pods and beans. Maybe they're a secret ingredient. Maybe they're added to the feed to enhance the cow's milk supply. Then every farmer would buy Brazell's feed instead of growing his own. Or something along that line. Or maybe not. I'm not an expert." I pulled at my hair in frustration. Something was going on with Brazell and I had to find out what. Too many things were at stake here. "I'll have to study his permit to find out what I'm missing. Either way, I assigned some of my corps to stake out the route and infiltrate the factory. At this point I need more information."

"Brazell left the castle this afternoon," she informed me. I thought she looked pleased.

"I passed his retinue on my way back. Good. One less thing to worry about."

"Should I return to my old room now that Brazell's gone?" I stopped writing. I had known she would ask that. I quickly crossed to my desk and began to sort through my papers, trying to hide the disappointment of her no longer needing to stay in my suite any longer. Even though I have never had any one staying in my suite before, I quickly warmed to Yelena living in one of my rooms. And it'd be really lonely with her gone. Then an idea struck me.

She didn't need to leave! At least not yet. The Sitian magician was still an issue, so I can use that as a valid excuse up until she was dealt with, which I expect was not to be any time soon.

I felt smug at my own genius, for then I was certain that my feelings for her could have shown through my disguise.

"No. You're still in danger. The magician hasn't been dealt with yet." I continued writing mindlessly on my papers. Not paying much attention to what I was writing.

I expected her to retire to her room now, since she had to taste Ambrose's breakfast. But I still felt her presence behind me. I wondered what she wanted to talk to me about. I worried that she might want to return to her rooms, despite the possible danger of the magician. And as much as I didn't want her to leave, I couldn't stop her from going, not if I wasn't going to reveal my growing feelings for her, something which I should avoid at all costs.

"Exactly how do you deal with a magician?" her voice cut through my thoughts.

Her questions surprised me. I've told her this before. I turned around in my seat to face her, voicing my thoughts.

"But their powers..." I knew where this was going.

"Have no effect on me. When I get close, I can feel their power pressing and vibrating on my skin, and moving toward them is like walking through thick syrup. It takes effort, but I always win in the end. Always." I rarely said this much when I explained my resistance to magic to anybody. The only other person who knew this much was Ambrose, but that was an exception since he knew nearly everything about me, apart from my feelings for Yelena of course. Everyone apart from Ambrose and Yelena knew nothing about my immunity to magic, since I don't make it a habit of telling anyone else how it can effect me, for if magicians knew this, they knew that it would only take so long before I became too tired to resist.

"How close?"

"I have to be in the same room."

"Why didn't kill the southern magician at the festival?"

"Yelena, I'm not invincible. Fighting four men while she threw every ounce of her power at me was exhausting. Chasing her down would have been a fruitless endeavour." I knew that she among many others had a high opinion of me. They think that just because I'm a master assassin, Ambrose's right hand man, and that I have killed the King of Ixia, that I am invincible. But I'm a human like everyone else. I do have my limits.

I saw her think about what I had said before she replied. "Is being resistant to magic a form of magic?"

"No." I felt my face harden. She was entering dangerous territory. No way was I a magician. I have heard many opinions about myself, but that must have been the strangest one I've heard, well apart from me liking one of my male sneaks, that one still never fails to amuse me. Just because I've never been with a woman, whom they know of, they immediately assume that I prefer male company. Oh how wrong they are!

"What about the knife?" she asked, as she pointed to my favourite blade that hung on the wall along with my weapon collection. It was my favourite blade, which was now forever stained with the king's blood. I have tried many a times to clean that blade, my attempts making no effect. I knew full well that no one could lift a curse other than the maker, and since he was dead, the blood on the blade could never be removed. It was a shame to lose my favourite blade, but it does make for a nice trophy, which often scares the very few that enter my suite.

I laughed at her question before answering. "That was the knife that I used to kill the King. _He_ was a magician. When his magic couldn't stop me from plunging that knife into his heart, he cursed me with his dying breath. It was rather melodramatic. He willed that I should be plagued with guilt over his murder and have his blood stain my hands forever. With my peculiar immunity to magic, the curse attached to the knife instead of me." I looked up at the weapons wall again, even after 21 years, I still missed that blade. No over blade could match it, not that the blacksmiths haven't tried, then had been faced with my wrath every time it failed. "It was a shame to lose my favourite blade, but it does make for a nice trophy."

I tore my eyes from the knife, and focused them on Yelena. She looked stunned from my explanation, but didn't say anything. Instead she nodded, a yawn escaping from her mouth.

"Get some rest Yelena."

She didn't disagree, heading to her room she closed the door softly behind her.

I sat there staring at her door for a moment before shaking my head and standing up to put out the lanterns. It was near to dawn now, and I still needed to rest after my extended pursuit. My head throbbed with exhaustion and my muscles ached with fatigue. With the lights extinguished, I headed up to my room before collapsing into my bed and falling into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Y'all! **

**I appologise yet again for taking so long to update, I'll try my very hardest to get the next chapter up quicker since It's already written I just need to send it to my beta :D **

**I'd like to also thank my beta Deceptionist, for doing an another amazing job at editing this, I know you've been very busy recently so I'm grateful that you've still found the time to do this for me :)**

**This is 10 pages long so I hope it's long enough for you to forgive me ;) **

**Thanks, **

**Harlequin. **

**P.S. review replies are at the bottom. I try to reply to every one but If I miss one out then I'm really sorry! **

* * *

I woke up late that morning, not surprising considering the past few days contained nonstop pursuits where my only rest was a dose here and there on a tree branch. That made it even harder to get out of my warm bed. I remembered that I still had to inform Ambrose and I had my challenge that afternoon in the training yard, so regrettably I dragged myself out of bed and took myself to the baths to clean up before meeting Ambrose for lunch.

He didn't say anything as I entered his office, but I could tell that he was waiting patiently for an explanation. It wasn't lunch yet so I had time to speak to him before Yelena was present, not that I didn't mind her listening considering of course since she was part of the exercise, but since I would be praising her skills I didn't want her to suspect my feelings for her. I didn't want Ambrose to either, so I decided to keep my praises strictly professional.

"Report." He said calmly, yet I could tell he was impatient for my explanation.

I began to recall the day of events but since Yelena had already given him a full report, I didn't need to explain in too much detail. He wanted to know how she managed to stay [uncaught?] for such a long period of time, even though he had already seen Yelena in her make-shift camouflage attire and had most likely heard of her tree climbing. His face held amusement rather than shock when I described how she had managed to trick the dogs and the whole search team.

He didn't seem surprised when I mentioned the power twins either. It seems that Yelena had already given them a good report, to which Ambrose has promoted them Captains. Once again Yelena had surprised me, her hospitality and kindness to inform Ambrose that they were the closest to her throughout the whole exercise had once again reminded me of who she really was. The fact that she is the food taster, or that she has killed a man remained constantly in my mind, of course I would be hypocritical to disgrace her for her crime since I had killed more people than I care to remember. But no matter what I think of her, she still never fails to surprise me, and that's what allures me even more.

She didn't have to inform Ambrose of Ari and Janco, yet she did. And they were promoted because of it.

I smiled at the thought of Ari and Janco as Captains; I knew that they would be forever teasing the soldiers, especially with Janco's annoying sense of humour. It wouldn't be long before they drive both the soldiers and the other captains mad.

After eating lunch, I made my way down to the training yard where everyone was waiting anxiously to take part in my challenge, a challenge for anyone in Ixia. If they beat me, they will become my second in Command, but so far no one has beaten me, much to Ambrose's annoyance. Personally, I'm waiting for the power twins to fight me together. As soon as they figure it out, I'm certain that they will beat me, and to be honest I'd actually enjoy them being my second in Commands, no one said I couldn't have more than one.

I was absorbed in my fight with the forth soldier daring to challenge me to a duel. He chose to fight me with a sword and he lurched and jerked his arms and legs against my swift powerful lunges, it wasn't long before I disarmed him too.

Before I motioned for another soldier to attack, he gingerly walked up to me at his Captains order, he too chose a sword as his weapon, he was more skilled than the last opponent, but I still disarmed him quick and easily.

I was faced with yet another sword fight before the next soldier pulled out his knife, I grinned. Knife fighting is my forte, and my favourite. I put down my sword and unsheathed my blade. Two quick lunges and I had disarmed him, ending the fight.

The last challenger was Maren, she was the only woman to challenge me today, and using her bow she held her own against my sword. She is often challenging me, and is determined to beat me, and like Yelena she is very stubborn. I shook any thoughts of Yelena from my mind and refocused on the fight. It had lasted longer than the previous six, but eventually her bow snapped in half, ultimately ending the match.

I stayed to speak with Maren while the crowd dispersed into training groups. As the most highly skilled woman using the bow in our army, she often taught the other women how to fight. In fact every female newcomer gets her personal training whether they want it or not. Many women had passed at a high standard due to her training.

As I was walking back to the Castle to start my written report on my pursuit which unsurprisingly led to Brazell's manor, I noticed the Power twins training a woman. Although it was fairly common for women to be training as soldiers, what surprised me was that the woman was wearing a servant's uniform. Why would Ari and Janco be training a servant how to fight? Then I looked more closely and realised that the woman was Yelena.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement, but I was intrigued as I watched her repeatedly punch the sandbags with all the force that her small body possessed.

I watched intently as Ari guided her hand, showing her the correct way to punch so she wouldn't break her hand. Even though her punches were slow, her technique is good. And if she held weights in her hands while she trained, she would be quicker without them.

Damn! Why am I allowing this? Shouldn't I be angry at her for going behind my back? She's a criminal, I chastised, she's killed a man and now I'm encouraging her to learn how to fight. Hell I'm even giving her tips!

But despite all this, I realised that this wasn't such a bad idea, I mean I can trust Yelena and she does have a growing list of enemies. I cannot protect her all the time nor can I assign guards for her, so it's only right if she learns how to defend herself. When she had her first run in with Brazell's guards, she managed to lose them, and if it wasn't for me she would have shaken them off her tail completely, well for the time being. So she clearly had knowledge in avoiding capture, and the exercise proved that.

I don't know why I was so surprised. Why else would Ari and Janco train a woman? Usually they are under Maren's responsibility. Obviously Ari and Janco were very thankful when they learned she was the cause of their promotion, to which Yelena had taken advantage of their gratitude. I couldn't stop the smile forming on my face. I knew she was opportunistic from the moment she accepted my offer to be the food taster rather than the noose. She never let an opportunity pass her by.

The smile dropped from my face as anger suddenly surged through me. Why didn't she tell me about this?

It was obvious that this isn't the first time she had been training with them, so she must have started while I was still following the traders to Brazell's manor. But then I realised that they were training very visibly in the middle of the training yard where I have just been fighting. Clearly they want me to find out, but did they really think that this was the best way?

Right, they had probably thought that I had gone inside, rather than standing here admiring Yelena fighting, which was a good thing since I didn't want them to get the wrong idea, but the servants probably have already.

Even though, I had been away for the past few days in MD-5, I saw her last night when I had knocked over a book to see her reaction. She could have easily have told me then about her deal with the power twins, unless it had slipped her mind. I decided to let it drop since it wasn't a bad idea for her to start training in self defence. I knew that it's the only real way to make sure she is safe at all times, I couldn't protect her all the time and neither could any guards I may have to assign to her.

Plus I knew that her stubbornness would make her find a way to lose them, which would only put her into even more danger. I knew I had to shake off any feelings of betrayal that she hadn't told me, or that the power twins had agreed to it without my consent, since I knew Yelena can be very persuasive when she wants to be.

I continued to stand out of sight as I watched the rest of her training, I knew I wasn't needed until lunch and any work in my office could be done later. I needed to confront her afterwards and ask for an explanation, even though it is pretty clear what had caused this arrangement.

When Ari dismissed her, she began to walk tiredly towards the castle and where I'm standing even though she hadn't seen me yet, thankfully.

"I'll see you in the morning," Janco called to her gleefully, no doubt teasing her about the early morning run.

As she turned around to reply, I contemplated walking away until she noticed me. _Damn_, I thought.

She seemed shocked to see me there, and I noticed her cheeks darken a little. I guess she must be embarrassed at realising I had been watching her the whole time.

"Your punches are slow," I told her and without thinking I took her left hand and examined the bruises forming on her knuckles, nothing serious but they would be tender for a week or two. I tried to ignore the slight tingle I felt when holding her small hand in my own.

_Get over yourself! _I chastised myself.

"At least you technique is good," I continued. "If you hold weights in your hands while you train, your punches will be much quicker without them." I advised her.

"I can continue?" she asked in disbelief.

I don't know why she found it so surprising. She had asked for the power twins to train her because she knew the danger she is in. Why is it so hard for her to believe that I might be aware of it as well?

I realised that I was still holding her hand in mine, but I didn't want to let go. I couldn't. The feeling of her small hand in mine sent small shivers down my spine. While it was very unnerving, the warmth of her touch and the feeling of her smooth skin against mine made it even harder to let go.

As I continued to look at Yelena, I knew that she had noticed that I was still holding her hand. But she didn't make the effort to pull away. I didn't know what to think of this, did she like me the same way?

_Stupid Valek!_

How could she like me? I'm a killer, I'm her boss, and I'm everything she doesn't deserve. Why would she like me? Hell, she should be terrified of me. She shouldn't be willing to hold my hand. Unless she's too scared to let go, the thought of her being scared of me made my stomach churn. I didn't want her to be fear me, but I also knew that she should. Everyone else – except Ambrose -is scared of me, why not her too?

She's worked for me for months. She even lives in my suite for god's sake. She's seen the knife I've used to kill the King, the blood still fresh on the blade. She knows my immunity to magic, she's seen me fight and kill men easily. Hell, I've even tried to kill her once. She has every reason to be scared of me.

I focused back on the present and realised that I hadn't answered her question yet.

"I think it's an excellent Idea," I told her honestly. "How did you get the power twins to agree to teach you?"

I realised my mistake as soon as confusion swept over her face. I had subconsciously called them by their nickname.

"Power Twins?" she questioned.

"Combine Ari's strength with Janco's speed, and they would be unbeatable. But, so far, I haven't had to test my theory since they haven't tried to fight me together. No one said I couldn't have more than one second-in-command." I explained to her.

"You're not going to give me away, are you?" I asked her when I realised my second mistake. I knew I could trust her, but I wanted to make sure that she wouldn't inform them of my plan. As much as I am looking forward to the time when they fight me together, I want them to decide that themselves.

"No."

I gave her hand a small squeeze before regrettably letting go. Even though it is late afternoon in the [warming season? summer season?], the cool air brushed against my hand, and I missed the feeling of her hand in mine. "Good. They're probably the best instructors at the castle. How did you meet them?" I already knew the answer but I wanted to hear it from her.

"They were the men who found me in the forest. The Commander promoted them, and I took advantage of their gratitude."

"Opportunistic and underhanded, I love it." I laughed, even though it was meant to be a [light hearted?] comment, there was a second meaning to my words. Every time I'm around her, I find yet another reason to like her, which inevitably led me to the dangerous position I'm in now, the position where a master assassin is in love with the food taster. I continued laughing, although this time I was laughing at myself for falling in love with her, but it was too late now. How could I be so stupid?

My hand still tingled from her touch, and I couldn't shake the feeling away as we walked in a comfortable silence towards the caste. I thought over her training and I knew that it would cause quite the commotion if the wrong people were to find out. Mainly Brazell, I know that he would kick up a fuss if he found out, which will make Ambrose stop her training and I didn't want that. She is in a lot of danger right now and I can't protect her all the time. And if she is trained in self defence, then that will help both her and me a great deal. At least that way, I will feel more comfortable with leaving her alone. I know for a fact that she isn't the type of person to take constant guarding lightly, and I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable by doing so, or risk her trying to escape.

I know how stubborn she can be, so I decided to consider my other options. I very much back up her need to learn self defence, however I do oppose to her training in the yard, which is would catch the attention of the wrong people. I knew many would object to Yelena's self defence training, not just because she is the food taster, but because she has killed before. And fears of her attacking again remain unvoiced, but still obvious around many servants, soldiers, and generals. Even Ambrose is wary. And I know what he'd say if he found out about her training, he'd order her to stop, and that wouldn't be best given the circumstances.

We had just reached the east entrance of the castle before a sudden thought struck my mind. She has been training very visibly in the training yard, which will ultimately cause quite the opportunity for informants in the castle. I knew many people would object to Yelena's training, not because she is the food taster, but because she has killed before. And even though those fears remain unvoiced, they are still obvious around many servants, soldiers, and generals. Even Ambrose is wary. And I knew what he'd say if he found out about her training. He'd order her to stop, and that wouldn't be wise given the circumstances.

"There's one problem," I told her.

"What?" I could tell that she was worried. She probably thinks that I have changed my mind and will order her to stop.

"You shouldn't train so visibly. Word spreads quickly. If Brazell finds out and makes a fuss, the Commander will order you to stop, and it will make the Commander suspicious."

We had continued walking and as we entered the cool, dark air of the castle, it brushed against my hot skin, cooling me down after my [fights?] in the training yard.

I thought over the situation further, since training in the yard would catch the wrong attention. They will need to find somewhere else to train, preferably hidden away from suspicious eyes. I remember the storerooms in the lower level of castle; they were usually empty since there was no need for them to be stashed with the Kings jewels, and the ones that were needed were stashed with grains for the kitchen.

"Why don't you make use of those empty storerooms in the lower level of the castle? You can still run laps in the morning for exercise," I told her the latter since I knew from Janco's teasing earlier, that she dislikes the laps in the morning. Understandably, since that is the least favourite of the training among the soldiers. Running extra laps is often used as punishment for the soldiers, and I knew that every soldier dreaded having to do them.

I suddenly remembered what I had been meaning to ask Yelena ever since the Criollo desert has arrived. Ambrose is crazy over it, and I'm suspicious as to whether it's an amazing desert – which I doubt since there wasn't anything special about it – or because there's another meaning to it. I've always suspected Brazell of being up to something, ever since he built the orphanage. Everyone thought he had gone soft, but I knew better.

I know him. He's not the type to do things out of kindness. And wanting Yelena to have a public hanging rather than killing her himself, proves that he's stupid as well.

But I couldn't ignore the strange feeling I got about the dessert. Everyone seems to be clamouring after it like it's gold, I wanted to know what the dessert is, and more importantly, why Ambrose and everyone else is suddenly craving it.

"Mentioning Brazell reminds me that I've been wanting to ask you about that Criollo that the Commander enjoys. Do you like the taste of it?" I decided to be subtle when questioning her, I didn't want to tell her my suspicions unless I had to. I knew I trusted her, but I still wasn't going to take unnecessary risks.

"Yes, it's an excellent dessert." She didn't seem to be giving much away so I delved deeper.

"If you stopped eating it, how would you feel?"

"Well..." she hesitated. "Truthfully, I would be disappointed. I look forward to eating a piece every morning." Strange, I'm certain that Ambrose would feel the same way, after all he does have a piece after every meal.

"Have you ever craved the Criollo?" I asked her.

"Like an addiction?" she seemed to have cottoned on to where I was headed, I nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"I don't think so, but..." she seemed hesitant to continue.

"But what?"

"I only eat it once a day. The Commander gas a piece after every meal, including his evening snack. Why this sudden concern?"

"Just a feeling. It might be nothing." I didn't want to admit my suspicions to her; I just didn't know how much I could trust her.

After silently winding our way through the maze of desks in the throne room, we reached Ambrose's office. And for once, I wasn't late.

Ambrose looked surprised to see me, but as soon as I sat down he bombarded me with questions about the exercise. He's always eager to see new talent in our armies, but he desperately wants me to get a second.

"Well, Valek, any new promotions?"

"No. But Maren shows promise. Unfortunately she doesn't want to be in my corps or even be my second. She just wants to beat me." I grinned at the thought. She's very stubborn and I knew that she wouldn't stop until she had beaten me at least once. Even though no one has beaten me yet in the challenge, she does show promise, and I'm sure that one day, with the right training she will.

"And can she?"

"With time and the proper training. She's deadly with her bow; it's just her tactics that need work." I explained to him.

"Then what do we do with her?"

"Promote her to General and retire some of those old windbags. We could use some fresh blood in the upper ranks." I knew I was pushing my luck, but Maren is very talented, and our Generals are getting far too old. We need someone young, some one who deserves the position.

"Valek, you never had a good grasp of military structure."

"Then promote her to First Lieutenant today, Captain tomorrow, Major the next day, Colonel the day after, and General the day after that."

"I'll take it under advisement." In other words, no.

"Anything else?" he asked, he knew I was eager to go and after challenges, there's always a lot of work to be done.

Yelena had finished tasting, and placed the tray of food in front of Ambrose, who dismissed her silently. However I stopped her before she left. "I'd like to try an experiment. I want Yelena to taste the Criollo every time you do for a week, then the next week I'll taste it for you. I want to see if anything happens to her when she stops eating the dessert."

"No.I recognise your concern, but I think it's misplaced." That didn't surprise me. He either, doesn't want anything to stop him eating his favourite dessert, or he his hoarding his supply. His only supply is Brazell, so until he sends us more, Ambrose is savouring every piece and only lets Yelena taste one piece a day.

"Humour me." I already know that Criollo isn't poisoned, but that doesn't mean that there isn't anything dangerous about it. I desperately need to find out what is in the dessert that makes Ambrose and Yelena crave it so much. They say it tastes delicious, but I didn't find anything special about it. It's plain, almost like chocolate, a Sitian food.

"We can try your experiment once Rand duplicates the recipe from General Brazell. Acceptable?"

"Yes, Sir." I agree, at least he is being more understandable now. But even though Rand is an excellent cook -Ambrose's words not mine- it still doesn't mean that he will be able to duplicate the recipe anytime soon. Why would Brazell willingly give Rand the recipe? He must be using the dessert to get something from Ambrose, but what?

"Good. I want you to join me in a meeting with General Kitvivan. We're just starting the cooling season, and he's already worried about snow cats." I resisted the urge to groan, one thing I hate about being Ambrose's second, is the numerous boring meetings I have to attend. At least this time I won't have to wear that damn suit. "Yelena you're dismissed."

"Yes, Sir." I watched as she left the office, the soft click of the door barely audible.

"You're dismissed." I quickly left his office, before rushing to my own. I had a lot of work left to do, something I've been dreading all day. And I've still got to write up the written report on the persuit of the wagons to Brazell's manor.

As sunk into my chair, I let out a loud sigh. I was starting to get tired from my challenge earlier this afternoon, and my muscles still ached from the exercise and the long, unexpected, pursuit afterwards.

Dipping my pen in the ink, I began to write a detailed report on the events leading to Brazell's Manor. As I was nearing the end my writing was becoming more and more illegible as I willed myself to stay awake. After I had signed my name at the bottom of my long report, I felt my eyes close. The last thing I wanted was to fall asleep in my uncomfortable office chair, but the thought of walking back to my suite made me even more tired.

A knock at the door made my eyes snap open. "Come in," I called out. The door opened and I was surprised to see Margg standing in the threshold.

She closed the door and turned back to me, "Star wants to see Yelena."

Two months had passed since Yelena had first started training with Ari and Janco, and I'd often observed their training, pleased to see Yelena's skills develop. Ari and Janco were good teachers, and Maren had joined them soon after, and she taught Yelena how to use a bow. It was a good weapon choice for Yelena given her size. A bow enabled her to take on a larger opponent with ease, and if used correctly, she could easily gain the upper hand.

I wondered how Yelena had managed to persuade Maren to join them. She refuses to teach men how to use the bow as she only teaches women, yet now she was also teaching Yelena along with Ari and Janco. I wondered if Yelena had told her what I had said about her training with Ambrose, it wouldn't have surprised me if she had. She was always very opportunistic, and she clearly seized the opportunity to grab her attention. Maren wanted to beat me, and Yelena wanted to learn to use a bow. And Ari and Janco taught them both tactics and fighting techniques as well as engaging them in matches.

After breakfast with Ambrose, I made my way down to their training room in the lower level of the castle. They always locked up the room and hid their practise weapons after each session to avoid suspicion, and they had chosen a room that wasn't likely to be used or looked in for a long time.

As I walked down the small corridor, I could hear Janco's rhymes already. His rhymes helped him to focus in a match, and often distracted the opponents enough to give him the upper hand. However, Ari had become accustomed to his rhymes so they were evenly matched in their fight. Maren however, usually gets frustrated by his teasing rhymes, forcing her to make rash decisions and foolish moves which Janco easily intercepts and disarms her. But she seems to be learning to block him out during fights and is improving throughout her training. It won't be long now before she gets her chance to beat me in a fight.

As I opened the door, they all froze in anticipation, but as soon as they recognised it was me, they relaxed. Ari and Janco nodded which Maren smiled at me like usual. I looked at Yelena to see that she too had a slight smile on her face, but it wasn't as obvious as Maren, and she nodded in greeting.

As they continued their training, I leant against the far wall and gave them tips and advice. I even engaged Maren in a match, and although she had improved since the last challenge, I still beat her easily.

I hadn't fought Yelena yet, but I knew that she wasn't ready, she's only been training for 2 months and I didn't want to push her. Plus I didn't know if I could fight her, how could I?

After the training session was over, I returned to my office. I had some work to do and I had to talk to Margg. For the past two months Star has been asking Margg to get Yelena involved, and I knew the perfect way to test her loyalty.

I'm already certain I can trust her, but I wanted proof, not for myself but for Ambrose. I wanted to prove to him that Yelena was not like Oscove, or even Rand since I know that he is also well associated with Star. The only reason Margg is involved with her, is because I'm using her to get information. I trust Margg so she has been feeding Star some interesting, but harmless, information so I can find out others involved with her. And what a surprise to see Rand's name in the list, I always knew that he wasn't to be trusted, but now I have proof.

I'm know that Yelena won't be very happy at being tested like this, but I didn't warn her about future tests, plus this is the only way to find out how much I can really trust her. I just hope that this goes to plan, if not Yelena would be considered a traitor, something I certainly do not want to happen.

When I arrived at the office, Margg was already cleaning, giving me the perfect opportunity to talk to her.

She looked up at me as I entered the room, smiling before continuing to dust around my messy piles of papers and books.

"Margg," I started, she looked back up at me, "I want you to find Yelena tonight, tell her there's a way for her to earn money. Tell me if she agrees, and I'll follow you as you take her to Star. I want to test her loyalty to Ambrose." She grinned, her dislike for Yelena is very evident, and I knew that she wouldn't pass the opportunity to catch her out.

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

**Sammi - thanks for the review! I'm planning to write the whole of Poison Study in Valek's POV, and then move onto writing all of Magic and Fire Study the same aswell :D **

**Basic-bookworm - thanks for the review! **

**angel368 - thanks for the review! I know, luckily mine have ended now :D I'm really glad that you don't mind waiting for updates as I know I have a tendency to take like forever! but I swear I'm trying to improve that! I just hope that it's worth the wait :D **

**gwid - thanks for the review! Thank you for pointing that out! If I haven't already changed that, then I will :D **

**pau - thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it :D I'll try and update quicker (no promises though 'cos of college and everything :/ but I will try my best)**

**Dragon - Thanks! obviously the next chapter is out now, but I'm really sorry for the long wait, I'll try and update quicker next time! **

**elizabeth - thanks for the review! haha I couldn't agree with you more! shame we can't own him *sigh***

**slsilver - thanks for the review! I'm really glad you like this, :) I'll try and update as soon as quickly as I can :D **

**neen - thanks for the review! I'm really glad you're enjoying it. Don't worry I haven't stopped and I have no plans to either, I'm sorry I seem to take so long to update :( I would have emailed you but the email address didn't show up :/ so sorry about that. But I'm guessing that if you have this on story alert then it should alert you anyways :D **

**a person - thanks for the review! I'm really glad that you like it. I know I was exactly the same and I couldn't stop making up stories for them so it's like they're still on their adventure. I'll try and update as quick as I can as I'm forever appologising for slow updates. I'm going to try my hardest to write quicker. I already have the next chapter's written up, I just have to send them to my beta :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Y'all! **

**It seems to me that every chapter begins with an appology, so I'll have to change that! But at the moment I am sorry for taking so long in updating. But you'll be pleased to know that I've already written the majority of the next two chapters, and I've got all today off to work on them :) so I'll update again as soon as I can :) (which hopefully won't be too long :P) **

**I'd like that thank my beta, Deceptionist for working wonders with this chapter, I think it may be my best yet, but I'll let you decide on that. **

**I hope you enjoy,**

**Harlequin x **

* * *

_Chapter 19_

I worked in my office until dinner. I had ordered Margg to tempt Yelena into treason. For the past few months, I had assigned Margg into giving Starr harmless information in exchange for finding out her other informants in the castle. I've always suspected Rand, so I wasn't surprised when I saw his name on her list of contacts.

The reason Rand was selling information to Starr was because of his gambling addiction. As soon as he earned the money, he'd already lost it on a bet. I feel sorry for his partner, our seamstress Dilana. She doesn't deserve to be stuck with someone like him.

As soon as I discovered Starr's office in Castletown, I commandeered the building to the left, which I used to keep several of my corps assigned to record all of her business dealings. I rarely needed to visit, since I had all of the records sent to my office immediately after, where I would spend hour after hour running through each conversation to discover what had been said and, more importantly, who had hired her.

I have uncovered several of our servants who have been giving her information in exchange for money. But rather than arrest them immediately, I decided to monitor the situation at present. That way, I could uncover others working for her, and find out the true extent of her business affairs.

And now, I was going to test Yelena's loyalty; the scariest gamble in my entire life. Although I was positive that she wouldn't betray us, there was still the possibility that she would be tempted by the money. After all, food tasters don't earn anything at all. And her work as the fugitive made the only money she had received. And as much as I would like for her to get paid for her work as the food taster, I knew that we can't bend the rules for her, just as we hadn't been able to do so for the others before her. No matter how much it would prevent them from the temptation of selling us out.

I desperately wanted to prove to Ambrose that she could be trusted, and if she passed our little test she could be promoted to another job, a different job where her life was not constantly in risk. I knew that she was better than that. Not only was she smart, but she was also doing well in her training with the power twins. I knew that soon, with theirs and Maren's help, she would progress into a great fighter, and a formidable ally.

But considering her past, any possibility of her succeeding was slim. While I knew that she wasn't a cold hearted killer, whatever happened with Reyad had to be big enough to make her kill him. I haven't known her for long, but I'd learnt that I could never fully trust a person, even Yelena. I was willing to give a go at it, though, if she passed the test of loyalty I had set up for her. All she had to do is decline the offer, which would prove that she wasn't easily bribed into betraying us.

When Ambrose informed me that he has changed his successor, I was beyond furious. He had never changed his mind before. _Never. _And now he had changed one of the biggest decisions: who would take over after him. How could he be so stupid? Now that he had changed one thing, there was no stopping him from doing more. Something he had sworn against. Hence the confusion and fury I felt.

"Whatever possessed you to change your successor?" I demanded. Even though he had already given me numerous reasons as to why he did it, none of them seemed good enough for him to risk everything he had spent years creating.

"I've told you before, Valek. I have felt that my previous decision wasn't right."

"In the last fifteen years that I've known you, you've _never _reversed a decision." His calculating look told me that he thought this was just a ploy for me to find out who his new successor was. I snapped, "This isn't a ploy to discover your successor. I just want to know why you changed your mind. Why now?"

"I needed to make a change. The person I had originally chosen did not feel…right. Do you not trust my decision-making, Valek? I have been proven right in my decisions countless times, have I not?"

"Always, sir." I didn't try to keep the sarcasm from my voice. He had spent years making the last decision since he knew that he had to make the right one, and now he'd changed it without second thought. I had to stop him from making a rash decision that I knew he would regret later, but I knew that I had no chance of getting him to change his mind.

I reigned in my anger as I walked to the door. As soon as I opened it Yelena came stumbling in, making it obvious that she had been listening in on our argument.

"Yelena, where the hell have you been? The Commander's waiting for his dinner." Not waiting for an answer, I strode across the throne room. Thankfully no advisors interrupted me as I walked past their desks and into the main hallway of the castle. As soon as I stepped outside I decided to run laps around the castle complex. I had to get rid of my anger, and since Yelena was living in my suite, I couldn't risk losing my temper near her. I just couldn't.

So after fifty laps, and a few rounds on the sandbags I took my battered and bruised body back to my suite. My anger has dissipated but I still feared confronting Yelena. I wasn't sure how much of our argument she had heard.

As soon as I entered my suite where Margg was finishing her cleaning, she turned to me as I walked in and told me about Yelena accepting her offer. My heart sank. Would she really betray us for money? I could feel my temper rear its angry head again, so I dismissed Margg quickly before grabbing a rock of my desk and throwing it as hard as I could against the stone wall. I revelled in the sound of the rock crumbling to the floor. Not only had she accepted the offer, she had asked to go to Starr with Margg, meaning that she wanted to make it a regular occurrence. I grabbed another rock after kicking over a pile of books in my way. The thudding of the books hitting the hard floor echoed in my aching, empty chest.

Kicking down piles of books in the already destroyed room, it was no surprise that Yelena stared as soon as she entered the suite. "What do you want?" I snarled at her, I couldn't bear to even look at her after what she done. How could she be so stupid? How could _I _be so stupid?

She mumbled "Nothing," before fleeing to her room.

I stared at her closed door for a short moment before resuming the destruction of my suite.

I ignored Yelena for the next three days. I hardly talked to her and spoke curtly when I did, thrusting her antidote at her every morning. One morning I purposely forgot to give it to her so she had to ask me for it, just so that I could vent my fury upon her. I glared whenever she entered the room. I know I was being childish but I hoped that she would realise that I knew about her deal with Margg, and she would cancel before it's too late. But as her rendezvous with Star grew nearer, I began to give up hope.

I was sitting at my desk when she finally approached me. "I may have discovered what those beans are," she said weakly.

I turned to face her. I guess she expected me to still be angry since after I asked "Really?" she stepped back and stuttered.

"I...I was talking to Rand, and he mentioned missing coffee. Do you remember coffee? A southern drink?"

"No." I should have known it was something to do with Rand, but I still couldn't stop the jealousy from flooding my body. If only she knew how he was betraying her, but I knew if I told her without evidence she would either not believe me or hate me, or even both. And even though I had been nothing but rude to her over the past few days, I still didn't want her to hate me.

"I think our beans might be coffee. If you don't know what coffee is, perhaps I should show them to Rand. If that's alright with you?"

Anger now joined the jealousy still swarming my body. I knew I couldn't stop her from being friends with Rand, but I didn't want him to drag her down like Oscove. We both know how that had ended.

"Go ahead; share your friends with Rand. Your buddy, your best friend. You're just like him." _Both tempted by money_, I wanted to add sourly.

"What?"

"Do as you like. I don't care." I turned my back on her. I couldn't look at her any longer. Childish, I know, but I was beyond caring. Rand has probably informed her about my history with him, and my dislike of him is blatantly obvious. Yet she is still asking for my permission. She was fine with going ahead and exchanging information for money, but she had to ask permission to show the stupid beans to Rand.

I heard her door close and the soft click of the lock. I still didn't know why she insisted on locking her door. Didn't she know by now that I can't bear to kill her? I thought that my last attack, or attempt, should I say, didn't work. As soon as she asked me what was wrong and I looked into her eyes, I knew I couldn't do it.

Three days passed and I continued ignoring her, for lack of a better solution. On the day before the meeting, I retreated to my carving studio to clear my mind. The thought of her betrayal hadn't left my mind since Margg first told me she had accepted. And I hated to admit it, but I was hurt far more than I should be. After all, she was only a food taster, _dispensible_. I should never have grown an attachment to her.

It was expected for food tasters to betray us, after all they have the lowest job as a servant, risking their lives everyday, and even though we have saved them from the noose, they were never grateful. But I still couldn't blame her for rising to the bait. She didn't get paid for risking her life at every meal she tasted. But I still couldn't shake away the feeling of hurt and regret. I should never have told Margg to ask her, why had I been so stupid?

I even considered covering up the incident before Ambrose could find out before there was a knock at the door. Without waiting for a response, she walked in.

"What is it?" I asked her. I had no idea why she was here; maybe she has had second thoughts? But I quickly dismissed the thought; if that was so she would find Margg, not me.

"I've had an offer. Someone wants to pay me for information about the Commander."

I spun around. She tells me this _now, a_fter I have spent the last week thinking she was betraying me, and knowing that she was going to be sent back to the noose. I couldn't believe it.

"Why tell me?" I asked her. I needed to know why she would wait this long to ask me. Maybe she had considered it, but now she's changed her mind? Or maybe she had been meaning to tell me this all along, but why? The relief flooding me was instantaneous and soothing.

"Espionage is illegal. You might want to make an arrest, or maybe feed this link some misinformation. You know, spy stuff. Remember? Or have you become bored of that too?"

Her words were full of anger, and I realised that ignoring her had caused the wrong effect, even though she had told me about it after all. But I still couldn't stop asking myself why she had waited until now to tell me.

After the torrent of emotions this week had caused, I could finally relax knowing that she hadn't betrayed me or the Commander. She could live, now. I felt stupid for doubting her in the first place, knowing now that I could trust her.

"Who? And when?" I finally asked her.

"Margg approached me, and she mentioned a contact. We're meeting tomorrow night."

She studied my face for a moment and I realised that she was expecting me to be betrayed by Margg's supposed treachery. I guess she thought she was 'testing' Margg, just as the Commander and I were testing her loyalty to both of us.

"All right, proceed as planned. I'll tail you to the rendezvous, and see who we're dealing with. We'll start by feeding this contact some accurate information to make you look reliable. Perhaps The Commander's change in successor would work. It's harmless information that will be made public knowledge anyway. Then we'll go from there." I explained to her.

After outlining the details, she turned to go. But as she reached the door I stopped her. She halted and looked back over her shoulder.

"You once said that I wasn't ready to believe your reason killing Reyad. I'll believe you now."

I wasn't sure if she would tell me, but before she said that I wasn't ready to believe her. But now she had unknowingly passed my test of faith, she had already gained my trust. Now all I need is for her reason for killing Reyad. One of the biggest mysteries of this puzzle. There had to be a big reason to make her snap, because she was a calm person by nature. And yet after ten years in the orphanage, she killed her master's son. Why?

"But I'm not ready to tell you." And with that, she spun on her heel and left the room.

* * *

**ok, so what do you think? since I'm ahead of the game, every signed review will get a sneak peak of the next chapter.**

** I got the idea from koko23cat, I can't wait for the next chapter of her twilight, alice x jasper fanfic, 'take my hand', definately check it out if you like twilight, or like me like jasper and alice better! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi Y'all! **

**First of all, I have two appologies to make. First one is for taking so long to update, hopefully the next one will be uploaded quicker! And secondly, I'm sorry for this chapter's so short. But it's not all my fault since I'm following the book - so if you want to blame anyone, blame maria ;) **

**I'd also like to say a HUGE thank you to my beta, Deceptionist :) And everyone who has enjoyed this story and reviewed. (I'll stop now before it sounds to much like an oscar speech ;)**

**I thought I'd better let you all know that on new years day, I'm hopefully going to reupload all the chapters of this story - I'm beginning to edit them all ( especially the first ones when I didn't have a beta) and I'm taking on board all the comments I've gotten, so if you want anything changed, leave it in a review please :D **

**Hope you enjoy it, **

**Merry *late* Christmas (I guess it's 'Happy New Year' now) **

**Harlequin x **

* * *

VPS CH20

I remained staring at the door long after Yelena had left. I kept replaying what she had said in my mind.

The first time I had asked why she killed Reyad, she told me I wasn't ready to believe her. But now that I was, she wasn't ready to tell me.

Either something major happened or she was just avoiding the question. For some reason, I had a feeling it was both.

And even though this puzzle might go on for many years, I was still willing to wait for her to tell me. But it was not like I had any choice in the matter. After all, she was the only one that could hopefully give me a truthful answer, and I couldn't ask Reyad himself since he's dead and even if he was alive, he would most probably lie anyway.

Shaking off any more thoughts on the matter, I turned back to my carving. Carving rocks had always cleared my mind. Now, however, Yelena still managed to remain in my thoughts, even when I carved.

As the sun peaked over the soul mountains, I looked more closely at the carving, only to realise it was starting to form a butterfly.

Like Yelena, the butterfly was delicate in appearance, but with strength unnoticed at first glance. And it was beautiful. Just like her.

_Damn._

It was getting worse. I was more infatuated with her than I thought.

Frustrated with myself, I extinguished the lantern and retired to my room. Even though I knew I wouldn't get much sleep, I needed to rest.

After hours of thinking, I finally managed to drift into a light sleep.

After lunch, I made my way to the lower level of the castle, where Yelena trained. Ambrose had just told me he had agreed to a Sitian deligation, something he had never done in all the years I had known him, and for some strange reason, I had a huge urge to tell Yelena.

I'd also been meaning to tell her about the Criollo I had misdirected to my suite for the experiment I'd been wanting to do before Ambrose forbid me. He'd been acting strangely ever since that goddamn desert arrived, and I was determined to get to the bottom of it.

As I walked into the small storeroom, Maren quickly stood up from the bench they were resting on and tried to engage me in a match. I declined, saying I wanted to speak to Yelena alone. She didn't seem to like it, if the look she shot Yelena was any indication, but she knew better than to disobey me.

After they left, I began to pace the small room, unable to keep still.

"What's wrong?" Yelena asked me, her wide green eyes puzzled. "Is it about tonight?"

I didn't know why she would think I had a problem with her meeting. After all, she believed that she was uncovering the leak, and if that were the case, I wouldn't miss it for anything.

"No. We're all set for tonight. This is about the Commander." I paused.

"What about him?"

"Has he been meeting with anyone strange this week?" I didn't want to out rightly tell her about the Southern Deligation, so I thought I'd ask this question first to see if I could get information from her without her knowing why.

"Strange?" she questioned.

"Someone you don't know or an advisor from another Military District?" Since I was unable to keep tabs on Ambrose's meetings, I was relying on Yelena to see if she's noticed anyone unusual. I mean, why else would he agree to a Sitian Deligation without someone persuading him to? After all, his hatred of magicians and Southerners was obvious.

"Not that I've seen. Why?"

I paused again as I considered whether I could trust her or not. Even though she had informed me of the meeting tonight, she could still say something she knew she shouldn't, although I doubt that she would, especially since she knew I would be following her. But there was still the chance that she could betray us. No matter how much I hoped she wouldn't.

"Commander Ambrose has agreed to a Sitian Deligation." I explained, and sucked in my breath. I hoped I wasn't going to regret telling her later.

"That's bad?" she seemed confused even though the answer was fairly obvious.

"He hates southerners! They've requested a meeting with him every year since the takeover. And for the last fifteen years, the Commander has replied with a single word: no. Now they're due to arrive in a week." My pacing increased. "Ever since you became the food taster and that Criollo showed up, the Commander has been acting different. I couldn't put my finger on it before, it was just a nagging feeling, but now I have two particular incidents."

"The change in successor and now the Sitian Delegation?" She caught on quick.

"Exactly."

She seemed lost in thought for a moment and I decided to tell her about the Criollo. After a deep breath, I said "I've misdirected some Criollo to our suite. I want you to eat a piece whenever he does. But you're not to tell anyone, not even the Commander. That's an order."

The last thing I needed was for Ambrose to make a fuss; after all, I had both disobeyed his orders, _and _gone behind his back at the same time, not that it would be the first time.

I then realised that I had called my suite "ours." Yelena didn't comment on it though, but I could tell that she had realised it too. I chastised myself at my foolishness; how could I explain to her that ever since she moved in with me, it was no longer "mine," but "ours"?

I was becoming stupid around her. Careless, too.

"Yes, sir." She agreed.

"Keep your meeting with Margg tonight. I'll be there." I remembered how she thought I was here to tell it was cancelled.

"Should I tell Margg's contact about the southern delegation?"

"No. Use the change of the Commander's successor. It's already floating around as a rumour, you'll just confirm it." I quickly strode from the room. I had too much work to do if I was to tail her to Starr this evening. I also knew she had to hide the practise equipment before tasting Ambrose's dinner in a few hours.

Half an hour into my work a medic knocked on the door. There was a horrible expression on his face.

Yelena. She was always my first thought, the one constantly in my mind. Expecting the worst, I didn't let the medic speak before I pushed past him and strode quickly to the infirmary. I didn't want to hear the words that Yelena had been attacked or worse.

But as I entered the Infirmary, I breathed a sigh of relief when I spotted Yelena lying on the white examination table. A medic cleaning the cuts on her hands.

She seemed surprised to see me before she sighed in annoyance.

"What happened?" I demanded.

I wasn't going to leave without an explanation.

* * *

**Please, Please, PLEASE Review! =D **


	21. Chapter 21

**My author notes going to be at the end, but I wanted to appologize for taking so long to update, my beta Deceptionist has been really busy recently, so I give her a big thanks for editing this even though she was really busy. It was well worth the wait! and the story wouldn't be the same without her! :) **

**Disclaimer: Maria V Snyder owns the plot and the characters - although I will be stealing them for mine and Karl's next project ;) **

**Anways, I hope you enjoy it, and sorry for the long wait. Don't forget to review! :) **

**Harlequin :) xxx**

* * *

_As I entered the Infirmary, I spotted Yelena lying on the white examination table, a medic cleaning the cuts on her hands. I exhaled a breath of relief that it wasn't as serious as I had first feared, but the thought of someone hurting her made me see red. _

_She seemed surprised to see me before she sighed in annoyance. _

"What happened?" I demanded. I knew being interrogated by me was the last thing that she wanted, but I didn't care. I wanted an answer and I was going to make sure that I got one.

She glanced at the medic who had begun to clean the wound on her right hand. Clearly seeking an explanation as to why I was here.

"Broken glass leaves jagged lacerations. These clean slices are obviously from a knife. I'm required to report it." The medic told her.

To which I am glad. If the medic had believed Yelena's poor excuses, I would never have found out about the incident.

But, the medic only explained what her injuries were - which I could easily work out just by looking at the wounds – but not how and why she got them. I wanted an explanation from Yelena, and I wasn't going to leave without one.

Realising this, Yelena turned her attention back to me, "I was attacked."

Anger roared through my body and images of the most painful deaths I could give to her attacker flashed through my mind.

"By who?" I asked sharply. Just the thought of her being hurt angered me beyond reason, let alone the thought that someone had _purposely_ hurt her.

She looked back at the medic and I immediately understood what she was trying to tell me. She wanted to tell me alone. This is understandable, considering the medic had just betrayed her by reporting the incident to me, not fifteen minutes ago.

"Could you excuse us for a minute?" I asked the medic.

She pursed her lips while considering my request. I may be Ambrose's right hand man, and the most feared assassin in Ixia, but she still overrules me in any medical situation. Much to my annoyance.

I was beginning to suspect that she was going to refuse until she said, "Five minutes," before walking to her desk on the other side of the infirmary.

"Who?" I repeated. I wasn't going to let Yelena out of giving me an answer that easily. In fact, I wasn't going to let her out of it at all.

"Nix, a guard in Parfett's unit. Said he worked for Brazell and warned me to stop training."

Red hot fury pulsed through my veins. How dare he threaten Yelena! Even though I usually detested killing the messenger, I wanted both him and Brazell on the other end of my blade. Along with anyone else who'd hurt her. My over-protectiveness of Yelena scared me, but there was nothing I can do about it now.

"I'll kill him."

Yelena seemed shocked and alarmed by my statement, but it shouldn't have surprised her. She knew of my reputation. But I thought that she would've been pleased that her attacker would be getting the punishment he deserved. Unless she gave me the wrong name to cover up someone else.

Before I could to leap to more conclusions, she interrupted my thoughts. "No, you won't," She ordered. I would have found it amusing that she was trying to stop me – a master assassin - from killing someone, if I wasn't so shocked at how I'd almost contemplated obeying her command. "You'll use him. He's a link to Brazell."

As much as I wanted to kill the bastard that attacked her, she was right. He was a link to Brazell and would prove to be very useful, providing he co-operated, which I would do my best to make sure that he did. After all, it was either work for me or be put in the dungeons for the rest of his life, or be killed. I knew which one I'd choose.

Besides, Yelena had said nothing against making his 'interrogation' the most painful and torturous I have ever conducted.

I held her gaze, trying to find more information, but her emerald eyes revealed nothing.

"Where did he attack you?" I asked her.

"A store room about four or five doors up from our training room."

_Damn it!_

My anger started to flare up again. If I'd stayed with Yelena a little longer or walked back with her, then none of this would have happened. Or it would just happen another time, I told myself. As much as I'd like to, I couldn't protect her all the time.

"He's probably long gone by now. I'll send someone to the barracks." I told her.

"He won't be there."

"Why not?" Once again, she had surprised me. I raised my eyebrows, trying my hardest to hide my emotions, at the same time, inviting her to continue. A trick I'd learnt from Ambrose.

"If he's not in the storeroom, he wouldn't have gotten far. You might want to send a couple of men." She informed me.

"I see." I paused, "So your training has been progressing to your satisfaction?" I asked her. I couldn't help but feel proud that she had advanced so far in her training. When I first saw her training in the yard, I knew then that training her was the best and safest thing to do, and this proved it.

"Better than expected." She answered. A small smile touched the side of her mouth.

And with that, I left to sort out the bastard that dared to attack her and tried to get away with it.

Quickly arriving at the barracks, I ordered four of my men to the storeroom to take Nix to the infirmary before placing him in the dungeons, healed or not.

He didn't deserve the comfy bed and hospitality of the infirmary. He belonged in the muck-filled, rat-infested cells of the dungeons. If I had my way, he would stay in there for the rest of his life. Or die there in the most painful way I know.

My men didn't think twice before following my command, not that they would anyway-they knew better than to disobey me. Especially when I was as angry as I was now.

After they left to deal with Nix, I made my way to Ambrose's office. I had decided to taste his dinner myself tonight. Originally the food tasters weren't allowed even one day off, but Yelena had been through enough today and she needed her rest if she was to take part in my test tonight. Even though I felt like cancelling it in order for Yelena to get better. Her welfare came before any tests of faith.

Ambrose raised his eyebrows at me as I sat down in Yelena's usual seat and began to taste his dinner.

He sighed, "What now Valek?"

"Yelena was attacked earlier. She's fine though, apart from two cuts on her hands. But I decided to save her the trouble of tasting your dinner tonight. She needs her rest."

He narrowed his eyes at me. There was another reason for me tasting his meal and he knew it. I hadn't told him about the test yet. Since at first, I had suspected her of following through with the act of treason, I wanted to leave myself the option of covering up for her. And since she only informed me last night of her meeting, I didn't have enough time to inform him.

And as Yelena could arrive here at any minute, I wasn't going to risk telling him now. Last thing I need is for Yelena to find out it was all a test. Besides, she could still disobey me and give away more information than I'd told her too. So, for the first time in my life, I was willing to cover up the crimes of a servant in order to keep them alive. I just hoped I'm not going to regret my decision in the future.

"Alright. But I expect her to arrive first thing in the morning. Injured or not. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Pushing his food back towards him, I quickly left his office. I still had to deal with Nix before the test tonight. I wouldn't have enough time to interrogate him tonight, but I still had his files and reports to look through.

After leaving his office, I spotted Yelena hurrying towards me. I closed the door quietly behind me and joined her in the throne room.

"I've taken care of dinner," I told her as I guided her back through the maze of desks, trying to ignore the warm sensation of her arm in my grip, and the few advisors glancing our way. "Find Margg and cancel tonight's meeting, then go back to our suite and get some rest."

It didn't escape my notice that I had called my suite "ours" again. It slipped out without a second thought. It just sounded...right, and she didn't seem to notice or mind either.

"Cancel? What for? It would look suspicious. I'll wear gloves to cover the bandages. It's cold enough at night; nobody will notice." I wasn't surprised that she is so determined to go. After all, she thought she was uncovering the leak. When I didn't reply, she added, "I'm fine."

I smiled. "You should take a look at yourself in the mirror." I paused. As much as I'd like for her to do the test tonight, she'd obviously been through a lot and needed her rest. Her face was unusually pale, and her eyes were bloodshot, with dark shadows underneath them. She was obviously tired. The last thing I wanted was for her to overdo it and fall ill. But on the other hand, I needed to test where her loyalty stood. If this test proved her loyal, I could them promote her to a better job, one where she didn't have to risk her life three times a day.

"All right. We'll proceed as planned." I finally agreed.

We stopped at the door to my office "I have some work to finish. Rest, and don't worry. I'll be close by tonight." I inserted my key, the soft click of the locks echoing through the now silent corridor.

But before I opened the door, I stopped. She was still standing beside me.

"Valek?"

"Yes?"

"What will happen to Nix?"

"We'll patch him up, threaten him with years in the dungeon if he doesn't cooperate, and when he's done helping us, I'll reassign him to MD-1. Good enough? Or should I kill him?" I was silently hoping that she would change her mind. My whole body was aching with the urge to kill him.

But I knew that his future was worse than any death I could give him. MD-1 was the coldest, bleakest district in Ixia. The possibility of him falling prey to a snow cat was high. I knew first hand what MD-1 is like – and considering all the travelling he would be doing across the district. I was confident that he would become a meal for the hungry cats. I bit my cheeks, suppressing the smile that threatened to form on my face.

Yelena however, couldn't control her amusement as a wide grin spread across her face. "No. Reassignment's good. If I had wanted him dead, I would have done it myself."

I straightened my spine, shooting her a look. Surprise, amusement and wariness over her unexpected comment flitted across my face, before I reigned in my emotions. I had already given too much away.

She smiled as she walked past me and I couldn't help but return it as I watched her walk away. Shaking my head, I opened the door to what I knew would be hours poring over her comment.

Collapsing into my chair, I mulled over what Yelena had just said.

What she said shouldn't have surprised me. She'd already admitted to killing Reyad, so it was not like she couldn't kill another – especially the man who attacked her.

But I wasn't worried about her killing Nix. In fact, I'd praise her. What I worried about the most was what would happen to her if she did murder him. Self defence or not – she would be sent back to the dungeons, and this time I wouldn't be able to save her from execution.

But despite the harsh consequences of her actions, I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it.

An hour after sunset, I made my way to the south gate of the castle. Keeping to the shadows, I walked along the gate until I spotted a dark figure fifty yards away. Even in the darkness, I could make out Yelena's petite figure.

It didn't surprise me that she was there early. Her excitement at 'exposing' Margg wasn't new. I stayed hidden in the shadows, my gaze never leaving Yelena's dark figure.

Margg arrived minutes later. They exchanged a few words, but I was too far away to hear, though I suspected the exchange wasn't very pleasant. Ever since they'd met they didn't get along. Not surprising since Margg had a tendency to hate everyone.

During the walk to Castletown, I made sure I was at least a hundred yards from them. Since they weren't talking to each other, I couldn't risk one of them hearing me. I've learnt from previous experiences that something as little as a snapped twig can ruin an entire operation.

I actually found it quite amusing how they both believed that they were exposing one another. The image of their faces when they found out it was all a test made the corners of my mouth curl upwards in amusement. This is going to be a very interesting night.

Eventually we arrived at Starr's house. I waited until they entered the house before letting myself into my own safe house next door.

I walked up the stairs in darkness, not wasting time to light a lantern. I didn't want to miss any part of the meeting going on next door. If Yelena did betray us, I wanted to hear it myself – not read it from a piece of paper.

Jax sat on the floor, leaning against the wall of Starr's office. Writing in the half filled notebook, as he listened to the conversation next door, I hoped I hadn't missed too much. He looked up as I walked in, and moved his arm to stand up, but I stopped him and used my hands to silently tell him to keep writing.

If anything _did_ happened I needed it recorded, and I doubted I'd be able to handle writing down her betrayal.

I quietly sat down next to Jax and leaned my head against the wall behind me as I let the voices next door wash over me.

"Good. It will be a simple exchange. This isn't a social call; I don't want gossip or hearsay. And don't inquire about my business or about me. All you need to know is my name. Agreed?" I could hear Star tell Yelena.

"Agreed."

"Good. What you got?"

"The Commander has changed his successor."

"How do you know?"

"I overheard the Commander and Valek talking."

"Ah, yes. Valek. Why are you living in his apartment?" My heart skipped a beat, as I prayed she wouldn't give anything away.

"None of your business," Yelena told her firmly.

"So why should I trust you?"

"Because Valek would kill me if he knew I was here. You know it as well as I do. How much is my information worth?"

Knowing the meeting is about to end, I got to my feet and walked back down the stairs to the back of the house, waiting for Margg to guide Yelena past here.

I walked out of the shadows. Yelena seemed surprised to see me as I pulled her through the doorway and into the small room.

Margg had followed behind Yelena, with a sneer on her face, and I didn't need a psychic to know that she would be proud of what she thought she'd done.

Yelena tilted her head at me, prompting an explanation.

"I was right, Valek. She sold the Commander out for a gold coin. Check her pocket," Margg urged me.

"Actually, Yelena came to me before the meeting. She believed that she was going to expose _you._"

The gloating grin disappeared from Margg's face. Unsurprisingly, she didn't seem at all pleased that I had 'forgotten' to mention this to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

"No time."

"Margg's not the leak?" Yelena asked, making me look back at her. She seemed confused at the new call of events. I was apprehensive as to how she would react to being tested like this, but it wasn't like she could argue against it. After all, I'd told her I would test her faith.

"No. Margg works for me. We've been feeding Star some rather unique information and hoping to find out who her other clients are. Star's been pestering Margg to get you involved, and I thought it would be a good opportunity to test your loyalty."

Annoyance and anger spread over her face before her expression turned relieved when she realised that she had in fact passed my test. A small smile graced her lips.

"I had hoped to send this rat back to the dungeon where she belongs." Margg complained. "Now she'll still be scurrying around. Still a threat." Annoyed, she poked Yelena's arm with her finger.

I had always suspected that Margg disliked her, if her enthusiasm for this test was any indication. So I expected for her to make some kind of snide comment.

But what I hadn't expected was for Yelena to without warning twist Margg's arm behind her back, forcing her to bend forward.

"I am _not _a rat." She said through clenched teeth. "I've proved my loyalty. You _will _get off my back. No more nasty messages in the dust. No more prying into my things. Or next time, I'll break your arm." She shoved her hard as she released her grip on her arm. Making a disgruntled Margg stumble and fall to the ground in a heap.

Pink faced, she lurched to her feet. She opened her mouth to protest, but I stopped her with a glance. I was proud of Yelena for sticking up for herself, and I wasn't going to stand by and let Margg ruin her reputation.

"Well said, Yelena. Margg, you're dismissed."

Her mouth snapped closed as spun on her heel and left the room. My ranking had always helped in situations like this.

"She's not friendly." Yelena broke the silence.

"No," I agreed. "That's precisely why I like her." I studied the door for a moment, debating whether to go through with my plan or not, before continuing. "Yelena, I'm going to show you something that you're not going to like, but I think that it's important that you know."

"Oh yeah? Like I enjoyed your test of faith?" Sarcasm tendered her voice, but it didn't faze me. If she hated this test, I had a feeling she'd hate this one more, her ability to surprise me aside. But she had to know the truth. She couldn't go around trusting everybody. She had to know how money came before any friendship – especially in the servant's quarters.

"I warned you that I tested the food taster from time to time."

I cut her off before she could reply. Rand would be here soon and I didn't want her to miss it. It would be more suspicious to drag her down to Starr's house another day. "Be quiet and stay close behind me." I walked back into the alley, keeping in the shadows. I led her to the entrance of my house, within sight of Starr's door but hiding in the dark shadows to avoid being seen.

I leant down to whisper in Yelena's ear. Pressed against my body, her lavender scent was so overwhelming that I almost forgot what I was going to tell her. Then I remembered, "The person who has been leaking information to Starr is due to arrive soon," I murmured into her ear.

I deliberately brushed my lips against her cheek, the desire to find out if her skin was as soft as it looked overruling my logic. But it still surprised me by how soft she felt against my cold lips. Smooth and creamy. It was beyond anything I had imagined.

Reluctantly, I moved away so Yelena could watch as a dark figure limped up the street to Starr's door.

* * *

**I'd just like to say another MASSIVE thank you for all the support I've been getting for this story, I really don't feel I deserve it since I take so long to update, but I looked at the hit counter earlier, and I've now reached the 20,000 mark, I couldn't believe it! So thank you so much! and another thank you to Deceptionist for editing this story for me :) **

**Okay, it's going to be really important that you review this time, since not only do I want to get to 300 (which will be incredible!) Me and Karl are starting a new project. We've already set up a joint blog - where we'll leave sneak peaks and our new project :) **

**After visiting another fanfic authors profile, I had the idea to do character interviews, and Karls going to help me with it :) This update we're going to steal Valek away (which has been a VERY hard feat to do!) and he'll be answering all your questions. **

**So if you have a question you want to ask Valek, please leave it in your review :) , (but please be kind, since me and Karl are far too young to die from asking Valek the wrong questions - but then that has to be my prefered way to die ;) We should have it updated on our blog by my next update. I'll post it on my profile when it's up, or you can follow our blog to get alerted :)  
**

**Thanks!  
**

**P.S. Our blog can be found here - www . ramblingsoftheundecidedfuture . blogspot . com - (without the spaces) please check it out and keep tuned for Valek's interview - if we survive to write it ;)**

**P.P.S Be sure to check out mine and Karls new story "Monster in the Mirror" it's literally Valek's story before Poison Study - and how he deals with the death of his brothers and becoming an Assassin. The prologues short, but I can assure you the following chapters are going to be REALLY long, that's why it's been taking us a while to write it! :)  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Before I start, I'd like to apologize - something I've been doing a lot lately on here - for taking so long to update. Time has just gone so quickly just with college and all, so before I know it months have gone past, and I feel really bad about that. Hopefully you haven't given up on me! I'm going to try my hardest to update faster over the next couple of months, as I've got summer break, and hopefully a new computer which should work a hell of a lot better than my one at the moment! I've lost count of the number of virus's I have :'(

Anyway, enough babble, Karl has set up a new blog - which is better than the one we originally had, so here's the link (dot)weebly(dot)com ... please check it out, gwidlet will be using it as well, and we'll be adding sneak peaks, interviews and fun stuff related to our stories.

As for the interviews, thank you for everyone who left a question for Valek, we're still working on them - we'll try and upload as soon as possible but Valek can be very hard to interview, as we're doing our best, and we haven't been killed yet - so that's a good sign! So that gives you another chance to get your Valek Questions in, but bear in mind we will be uploading in a couple of weeks, but if we haven't answered yours, we'll ask Valek them next time we see him. This update will be Yelena's turn to be in our hot seat. So send in any questions you want her to answer.

Karl asked me to tell you all about a new story she's working on, called 'An unspoken Love' it's a twilight fanfic, but it's really good, so check it out if your a fan or just want something different to read.

Anyways, I'm SO sorry for taking so long to update, I'll try harder, I promise,

I hope you enjoy it, don't forget to review, they make me smile :)

Harlequinn x

P.S. HUGE thanks to my beta, Deceptionist for editing this so quick. You've worked wonders on it, like always! :)

* * *

"Another test?" she asked desperately, "Is he working for you?" I shook my head reluctantly and saw the betrayal and hurt flash over her face. She continued to stare at me, through seemingly emotionless eyes. My heart clenched at seeing her like this, especially as I was the one that caused it.

I knew that I couldn't walk away now that the damage was done. I needed to show her why Rand was selling information for money and how it was not his fault that he got into this mess. Well, actually it was his fault. But he was one of those who just couldn't help his gambling addiction.

I motioned for her to follow me as I walked around the side of Star's house, entering the house to the left which I commandeered for the mission. We padded up three stories, the air silent and thick with unsaid things. The interior was dark and empty apart from the top floor, where one of my men sat cross-legged with his back against the wall shared with Star's study. Writing all her words in a notebook, he had a single candle as illumination.

Rand's voice could be heard clearly, using hand signals, I communicated with the man, asking him to leave for ten minutes. He handed the notebook to me before disappearing down the steps. I sat in the man's spot and then patted the floor next to me, gesturing for Yelena to join me.

She crouched beside me, facing the wall. I pointed to an array of small holes in the wood, with the sole purpose of making their voices clearer. Yelena looked through them before realising all she could see was the backs of furniture. She rested her forehead against the wall and closed her eyes as we eavesdropped on Rand's conversation.

"Generals are coming to town this week. That's nothing new, but the Commander ordered a feast, so something's up. Something significant. But I haven't been able to figure out what," Rand said.

"Let me know as soon as possible." Star replied. Then she paused. "Maybe Yelena knows what's going on."

I glanced at Yelena, but she only pressed her forehead harder against the wall. My heart aches at causing her this pain. Maybe I shouldn't have told her. I'd never doubted my actions—or my instincts—before, but with Yelena, everything was blurred and jumbled up because of what I wanted.

"I doubt it. She was surprised when I mentioned the feast, so I didn't ask her. She might know later this week. I'll try again."

"Don't bother. I'll ask her myself." The sleek tone of Star's voice implied that she had concealed this revelation until the time when exposing it would cause maximum damage.

"Yelena?" Rand sputtered. "Working for you? Impossible. That's not her style."

"Are you suggesting she's working for Valek?" Alarm tightened Star's voice.

Upset, Yelena glanced at me. I shook my head and waved my hand in a "don't worry," gesture.

"No. She wouldn't." Rand had recovered. "I'm just surprised, but I shouldn't be. She could use the money, and who am I to think any less of her for it?"

"Well you shouldn't be thinking of her at all. As I see it, she's disposable. The only concern I'll have when she dies is, who's going to replace her and how quickly can I bribe him?"

"Star, once again you've shown me in the most repulsive way that the sooner I pay off my debt to you the better. How much credit do I get for tonight's information?"

"Two silvers. I'll mark it in my book, but it won't make much difference."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you figured it out by now? You'll never pay off your debt. As soon as you get close, you always gamble yourself right down another hole. You're too weak, Rand. Too swayed by your own emotions. Easily addicted, and lacking in willpower."

"Oh, that's right. You _claim_ to be a magician. Have you read my mind Captain? 'Captain Star' - what a laugh! If you really had magic, Valek would have taken care of you long ago. I know you're not as smart as you claim." The heavy uneven tread of footsteps resounded through the wall as Rand started to walk away.

"I don't need to read your mind," Star called after him. "All I have to do is review your history, Rand. It's all there."

Silence settled. The only sound coming from Star's study was the crinkle of papers being turned. I stood, pulling Yelena up with me. My man had returned and after handing him the notebook I descended the steps with Yelena following.

I walked through the dark streets of Castletown. We kept to the shadows, avoiding the patrol men. Once we had escaped the city limits, I relaxed and walked beside Yelena on the main road back to the castle.

"I'm sorry," I broke the silence. "I know Rand was your friend."

"How long have you known?" she asked me, her voice cutting through the chill air like a steel knife.

"I've suspected for the last three months, but only procured the hard evidence this month."

"What tipped you off?"

"Rand and his staff helped me with that poison test I gave you. He stayed while I laced the food with poison. I left that goblet of peach juice on my desk to keep it clean. It _was _a fair test. Blackberry poison was in that cup, but I didn't put it there." I paused, letting the information sink in.

"An interesting property of blackberries is that only when they're prepared in a special solution of grain alcohol and yeast, and cooked with extreme care to the proper temperature are they poisonous. Most cooks, and certainly not their assistants, don't possess the skills or the knowledge to achieve that result." I briefly let myself admire Rand's ability to create the poison.

Yelena stumbled, her feet tripping over themselves as she dashed the side of the road. There was the sound of retching as she buried her head into the bushes. The sour of smell of vomit assailed me as I wrapped my right arm around her waist and pressed my left hand to her forehead. She didn't have a fever, thank God. It was just the shock of Rand's betrayal.

I held her hair back, and didn't say a word. I just pulled her closer to me, as though I could physically crush our bodies together and absorb her pain.

"Thanks," she said, wiping her chin clean with some leaves.

I supported her back to the castle, since I didn't trust her ability to walk on her own. I tried to ignore the feeling of her in my arms, her body close to mine. Her scent was intoxicating in a bad, bad way.

"There's more. Do you want to hear it?" I wanted to explain it all to her. Yes, Rand betrayed her, but he really didn't have much choice, because his gambling addiction was causing him to lose all his wages, and more.

"No." She said, and we remained quiet until we reached the outer wall of the castle before she said, "Did Rand set me up at the fire festival?"

"In a way."

"That's not an answer."

"The goons that nabbed you waited for you near the baking tent, so I suspected Rand had told Star you would be there. But then he wouldn't let you out of his sight. It was like he was protecting you. Remember how upset he was when he couldn't find you. How relieved he was when he spotted you alive and whole?"

"I thought he was drunk."

"I suspect Rand is an unwilling participant. At the time of the poison test, he hardly knew you, but as your friendship grew, I imagine he finds himself in a difficult situation. He doesn't want to hurt you, but he needs to pay off his gambling debt. Star has an extensive organization, with plenty more thugs to replace the ones I took care of, thugs who would be willing to break a few bones for their boss. Does that make you feel any better?"

"No."

More silence followed.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" she asked as we stopped a few feet short of the castle's south entrance. "Did Ari and Janco set me up for Nix's attack? Do you have another test of loyalty up your sleeve? Maybe the next time, I'll actually fail. A prospect that seems appealing!" she pushed away my supporting arm. I thought her eyes seemed bright in the scant light—too bright.

"When you warned me that you would test me from time to time, I thought you meant spiking my food," she said, her voice shaking with emotion. "But it seems there is more than one way to poison a person's heart, and it doesn't even require a meal."

I was suddenly angry—angry that she blamed me; after all, it wasn't _my _fault Rand had a gambling addiction, or that he was a traitor. I was just the man in love with his poison tester, who felt obligated to tell her her only friend was selling her out to pay his debts.

"Everyone makes choices in life. Some bad, some good. It's called living, and if you want to bow out, then go right ahead. But don't do it halfway. Don't linger in a whiner's limbo," I said, my voice gruff. "I don't know what horrors you faced prior to your arrival in our dungeon. If I had to guess, I would think they were worse than what you have discovered tonight. Perhaps that will put things into perspective."

I strode into the castle. She didn't follow me and while I was tempted to go back and get her before she was either attacked again or caught a cold, but I also knew that she needed time alone to consider what I had just said and what she had found out tonight. There was a lot for her to take in, to digest and absorb, and, hopefully, accept.

And I knew that if I did go back, I would say something that I'd regret. I admit I was not the most patient man, but she was definitely pushing my buttons. I understood that Rand was, or rather, _had been, _her friend, but I couldn't understand why she would get so upset over it. She was physically sick, for goodness sake. That man definitely didn't deserve her friendship.

I even went as far as actually sympathizing with his betrayal in an attempt to make her feel better. But still to no avail.

I walked straight to my office, because no matter how tired I was, I still had a lot of work to do, and I definitely didn't feel the need to see Yelena again tonight. As soon as I shut the door behind me, I let out the load groan that I was building up inside me and pulled at my hair in frustration.

The night had only gotten worse and worse. I had thought that hearing of Rand's betrayal would make her, well, not exactly happier, but definitely tell her where she stood with Rand. Hell, I'd even belatedly hoped that she would seek comfort from me, building a stronger friendship with me now that her friendship with Rand was ruined.

I'd hoped she'd trust me.

But instead, I'd done the exact opposite—I'd hurt her, which was the last thing I'd wanted to do. I pulled at my hair again as another groan escaped my mouth, before deciding I needed to get a grip. But I still couldn't help but laugh at the irony. Here I was, a master assassin who killed the King and more people than I could count, brooding over the thought of hurting a mere woman; even if that woman was Yelena.

My hands fell limply at my sides as I walked to my desk at the far side of the cluttered room. Sitting at my desk, I pulled out a wad of paper from my drawers, and gripped my quill tightly in my fingers.

As my quill danced quickly over the page, I began to recite everything that happened tonight. Starting with the test, how Yelena didn't betray us, and ending with showing Yelena Rand's betrayal, and how she reacted.

The sun was starting to rise by the time I had finished, and I extinguished the candles and lanterns I had lit earlier, before walking swiftly out of the room. By now fatigue was settling over me like a heavy blanket, pulling at my eyelids with thick tendrils, as I made my way back to our suite. Damn it! _My _suite.

When I arrived, Yelena was about to leave, so I took this as an opportunity to stop her from fighting with Rand. That was the last thing I need. I had no doubt that he would spill it all to Star for a hefty sum, ruining my whole operation for money which he would no doubt lose by the next day.

"Yelena." I said as she made her way to the door. She stopped and turned to look at me expectantly. "You're not to tell Rand or let him suspect that you know about his deals with Starr. I want to discover the full extent of her organization before exposing them. You have to carry on as normal, if not, or you will ruin my entire operation. Not to mention your resignation." While I knew I wouldn't send her to the dungeons for this, a little threat never went amiss.

She nodded, and walked out the door, and shut it quietly behind her. I sighed and locked the door; she was still angry at me. I guess since she couldn't take her anger out on Rand, she'd be taking it out on me instead. Great.

I sighed again and walked up the stairs to bed. I knew I wouldn't be able to think straight until I had a few hours sleep.

* * *

Don't forget to leave your questions for Yelena! Me and Karl will be posting Valek's interview on our blog as soon as we can :) I'll post it on my profile when it's up.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hey everyone! So I've actually updated early than usual, aren't you the lucky ones! It took me two days to write this as it's SO long, so I hope you all appreciate it! _

_I've started to upload this story onto wattpad, and sadly it's not doing so well on there, no votes or comments is making me depressed, SO... if you could check it out and share the love, then I'll love you forever! I'm in process of editing and improving the chapters I've uploaded - so by Sunday 19th June (hopefully) they should be finished. Here's the link - http : / / www . wattpad . com / 1210967 - valek % 27s - poison - study (without the spaces) and hopefully it works! _

_That's all I need to say, other than a HUGE thank you to my beta, Deceptionist who edited this in record time, I only send it to her last night! :) Isn't she amazing? =D _

_Hope you enjoy it, and please review! _

_Harlequin x_

I've been sitting at the desk in our –_ my_ – suite for two hours now. Yelena was supposed to be back by now, and my aggravation was growing by the minute. My fingers tapped an impatient staccato beat on the table.

I then attempted to keep myself busy with work. Not only to soothe my over-thinking mind, but to avoid looking like I was desperately waiting for her return. But I couldn't concentrate for long enough, and the letters soon began to jumble into illiterate words, and no matter how many times I read the same sentence, it didn't seem to make any sense at all.

I was just about to give up and search for her when I heard to door open. I snapped my head up, to see Yelena waltz in, completely unaware of the anxiety she'd caused me.

"Where have you been?" I asked her.

"With Janco."

Before I could stop myself, I had lurched from the chair with my hands on my hips. "Doing what?" I couldn't help but ask.

For an instant I was truly angry. And resentful and resigned and despaired. She'd been with another man while I had sat at my table, unable to think about anything but her.

I was pathetic.

Her lips twitched slightly and I could tell she was biting back a smile. _Damn. _I must have looked a sight to her, I was acting like a - I swallowed at the thought – jealous fool. No, _husband. Damn it, Valek. Don't you ever think before you act?_

"Discussing fighting tactics."

"Oh," I relaxed as my worries of her and Janco as lovers dissipated, only to be replaced by my humiliation. I don't know which was worse. I moved my arms in a weak attempt to cover up my unnecessary overreaction, but I could tell that she saw straight through it. She was clearly amused, if her infuriating mirth-filled eyes were anything to go by.

"Well, that's all right." I continued. "But from now on, I need to know where you are at all times, and I suggest you stay in the castle and keep a low profile for a while. General Brazell's guards have set a bounty on your head."

I sighed inwardly as realized how narrowly I'd escaped revealing my feelings—if I hadn't already—replacing it with what I was planning to tell her anyway. That was why I was so worried when she didn't arrive, I told myself, even though I knew it wasn't the only reason. I just hoped this new revelation distracted her from the my slip-up.

"A bounty?" I could sense the fear both in her voice and written all over her face, and I felt a twinge of guilt for scaring her, before I came to my senses and realized that she needed to know, for her own safety.

"It could be a rumour or just drunken soldiers talk. But until they leave, I want you protected." I kept my voice firm, she needed to know how much danger she could be in and however much I wanted to; _I_ certainly wasn't going to sugar-coat it for her.

Then I worried that I had been too militant with her, so I added. "I don't want to train another taster."

"I'll be careful." I couldn't stop the irritation that soared through me. She wasn't taking this seriously enough. _Does she want to get herself killed? _

"No. You'll be paranoid. You'll move in a crowd, keep to well-lit areas and you'll make certain to have an escort with you whenever you're walking down empty hallways late at night. Understand?" I commanded.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. The general's brandy meeting is scheduled for tomorrow evening. Each general will bring a bottle of his finest brandy to share as they discuss Ixian business late into the night. You will be needed to taste the Commander's drinks." I bent down to lift the box of brandy bottles from the floor. They clinked together as I set them on the table.

I reached in and pulled out a small drinking glass, and told her, "I want you to sample each once tonight and at least twice tomorrow, so you know how each tastes clean of poisons." I handed her the glass, our hands touched briefly, sending a shiver up my arm, distracting me slightly. "Each bottle is labelled according to the type of brandy, and which general brings it."

She grabbed General Dinno's Cherry brandy, and poured a tiny amount into her glass. I watched her face as she took a sip, rolling the liquid around her tongue. I was expecting her to spit it out, so I was slightly surprised when she swallowed it. Her face flushed slightly, and I wondered absently if she wanted to get drunk. Maybe she wasn't a lightweight, and she was someone who could hold their liquor.

Probably not.

"I suggest you use the 'slurp and spit' method so you don't get drunk." I told her. I had a strong feeling she was going to get intoxicated tomorrow at the meeting, and I didn't want her to get drunk two nights in a row.

"Good point." She searched through the box for another glass before getting started on the rest of the bottles. I sat back down at my desk, being able to concentrate on my work now that Yelena was back here and safe. I chastised myself for over-reacting, both at her lateness and for being with Janco. The jealousy that swarmed through me was a feeling I was very unfamiliar with, and I certainly didn't like it.

A half hour later, Yelena had finished tasting the different brandy's, and I watched as she set the glasses back down next to the box of bottles, and retired to her rooms. I heard the faint click of a lock, and I smiled. Did she really think I would attack her, after all this effort to keep her safe? _You did before, _my mind retorted.

_Damn, I'd almost forgotten. _

Now she was scared of me. I sighed and extinguished the lanterns, before heading up the stairs to my own bed. I know I wouldn't get much sleep tomorrow, and I dreaded the meeting. Not for the boring long winded talks, but for the stupid damn uniform I was required to wear.

The next morning I headed out early to run laps around the castle before the soldiers got there. I much preferred to run on my own, especially as Maren would be glued to my side, asking me about fighting tactics. I liked to run at my own pace, without being held back by the crowds of soldiers and servants who also ran laps. Although they all moved out of my way quickly enough as I over take them. I suppose being feared was good for some things, but I still liked to be on my own. Like carving, running and training had always been able to clear my mind and temporarily rid myself of stress.

Ambrose wanted to see me at lunch, so after spending the morning training on sandbags, I slowly made my way to his office. I flexed my fingers as I walked, even though I had wrapped my knuckles, they still felt bruised and stiff. But then I did get a bit carried away when my thoughts returned to Yelena and Janco as lovers. I needed to stop thinking about that, about her._ Why does she have to affect me so much?_

I arrived at his office, just as Yelena was leaving. Sitting in the chair Yelena had just vacated, I leaned back as he swallowed his mouthful of cinnamon loaf and took a big sip from his honey tea.

"So Valek," he set his cup back down on the table. "You ready for the brandy meeting tonight?"

I sent him a glare, which he pretended not to notice. He knew how much I hated those events, and he certainly knew my strong hatred of the stiff, itchy uniform.

"Yes sir. I informed Yelena last night, and gave her a clean bottle of each brandy to sample before the meeting. From what I've seen so far, she's doing well.

"Speaking of Yelena, there's another matter I need to discuss with you. One of my men has informed me of Brazell's soldiers setting a bounty on her head. I've warned her or course, and instructed her to keep to crowds and be protected if she's on her own, but I thought you should know we'll have to keep a close eye on Brazell and his men during his stay here."

He nodded. "I'll have a word with him tonight. He should have more control over his soldiers, although I doubt he knows full well what they are planning. Have you assigned someone to escort her tonight?"

"I will sir. She's staying in my suite, it makes sense for me to take her to the meeting."

"Good. If that's all, then I'll see you tonight."

"Yes sir." I stood up, and walked to the door.

"And Valek?" he said just as my hand touched the door handle. I turned around to face him.

"Yes?"

"Don't be late." I bit back a smile and left the room, shutting the door behind me.

I paced around my bedroom in a white under shirt and tight black pants. I'd left my uniform jacket until last, as I tucked the usual collection of weapons into my clothing and out-of-sight. It was only a brandy meeting with General's, but anything could happen, and I always liked to be prepared.

With a huge sigh, I begrudgingly grabbed my uniform jacket from my bed, and climbed into it. The stiff, itchy material irritated and scratched my skin the second I'd put it on. It felt even more uncomfortable and stiff than I remembered. _How is that even possible? _

I tried to remember Dilana's face when I picked up the jacket this afternoon. Nothing had seemed untoward. But I still didn't put it past her to spray something on it. Starch perhaps?

I heaved another sigh. Damn, this was going to be a _long _night.

I'd told Yelena earlier to meet me downstairs, and the thought of her already down there waiting for me, spurred me on to walk down the stairs, and resist the urge to fling the jacket off. Something I'd want to do all night, I reckoned.

I didn't try to hide my annoyed expression from Yelena as I joined her in the living room. But when I saw her cover her mouth and laugh at me, I wished I had. If anyone else had laughed at me, I would have either glared, or killed them. But with her it was different. Everything was different.

"Enough," I snapped. "I have to wear this damn thing once a year, and as far as I'm concerned, it's one too many." I tugged at the collar as it started to restrict my breathing. Why does it have to be so darn tight? "Ready?" I asked her.

She joined me at the door, looking me up and down, and I couldn't help but feel self conscious. Did I really look that bad? Maybe that was why she was laughing.

"You look stunning," I blinked at her in shock, wondering if I had heard her correctly. But her red cheeks confirmed her compliment, and I felt my own cheeks flush with pleasure.

"Really?" I glanced down at my uniform, wondering what she was seeing that I wasn't. When I saw there was no marks, or anything remotely funny about it, I set my shoulders back, stopped yanking at my collar, and smiled at her.

"Yes, you do." she assured.

I bit my cheek to stop the ridiculously gleeful smile. I bet she never complimented Rand or Janco on their attire.

For once I actually listened to Ambrose, and arrived on time. He raised an eyebrow at me as we entered, and made our way to where he is sitting. The other General's had just arrived themselves, and were sitting in their allocated chairs around the table.

Brazell glared at us – or rather Yelena – as we walked past, and I fought back the strong urge to kill, or at least seriously maim him. But the way his advisor Mogkan looked at her made the urge even stronger, only this time, it would be a slow agonizing death. Unlike Brazell, he wasn't glaring at her in anger, he was appraising her like she was his last meal.

I sat down at Ambrose's right, as Yelena sat behind us, on a wooden stool pressed up against the wall. Ambrose pounded his wooden gavel on the table, commanding silence throughout the war room.

"Before we launch into our scheduled topics," he began, "I have an important announcement. I have appointed a new successor."

I watched in amusement at the general's response. Shock, anger and concern was clearly written on each of their faces. Except for one. Brazell. In fact, as Ambrose walked around the table and gave each general a sealed envelope, he appeared to be struggling to stop delight and mirth at the news from showing on his face. I'd have to keep a close eye on him, something wasn't right if he wasn't acting in the same manner as the other generals. He was struggling to act shocked. Rasmussen of MD-7 was turning red and almost shaking in anger as he whispered in his advisor's ear. He had every reason to be angry, after all, he was the last successor, even though no one knew it for sure, he certainly had expected it to be him.

As expected, tension spread across the war room. Looking at each general's faces, I could almost hear the cogs turning in their heads, as they wondered what brought Ambrose to change his mind, and who the new successor could be. A new sense of hope seemed to float around, passing from one General to the next as they all questioned whether it was them, and some were even crestfallen –Rasmussen among them- as they were confident that they were the old successor, and now they'd lost to another general.

Ambrose, clearly unaware to the tension and dispute, continued the meeting as normal. Starting with MD-1, a bottle of Kitivan's special white brandy was passed around the table. Snow cats had been the heat of the discussion for the last twenty years now, so it was no surprise when the generals brought it up and started debating vigorously over them. Snow cats have always caused havoc around MD-1, but when I lived there during the King's reign, it was even worse. At least now, they were monitored as much as snow cats could be, during the cold season, scraps of meat from the butchers would be sent into the mountains to keep them from feeding on the citizens.

"Come on, Kit. Enough about the cats. Just feed them up on the pack ice like we do, and they won't bother you." Chenzo said in exasperation. MD-2 bordered onto MD-1, and were also ridden with snow cats, but they didn't cause as much problems as in MD-1. Probably because they spent a hefty sum of money to keep them well fed and away from the people, and the fact that they had half the amount of snow cats than MD-1 did.

"Feed them so they'll get healthy and fat and start breeding like rabbits? We'll go broke supplying the meat." Kitivan shot back at him.

The rest of the discussions followed the same route. Each general and his advisor would disclose any problems, and any plans he wanted to do in his district. The other General's would debate and argue whether it was necessary, and give them various solutions. But in the end, Ambrose would give the final word as he decided what should be done, and pound on the gavel to end each discussion. No one could second guess, nor argue any of the decisions he made.

MD-3 was different to the rest, as Ambrose had lived there until he gained power. He knew from first-hand experience each problem, and the General of MD-3 couldn't fool him if he thought something unnecessary needed to be done.

When it was MD-5's turn, I watched curiously as Brazell passed around a silver tray of what looked like small circles of Criollo, rather than his best brandy. When the tray reached our end of the table, I picked one up, and handed it back to Yelena.

I could tell protests were brewing, about him ignoring tradition, and Brazell knew it too, as he stood up from his seat, and encouraged everyone to take a bite. There was a short moment of silence, as each general bit into the infamous dessert, before shouts of delight followed. They must have had the same reactions as Ambrose and Yelena, since they had thought the dessert to be 'marvellous', and I knew that even now, Ambrose has been addicted to it's sweet taste. I personally didn't find anything remotely amazing about it at all, it tasted the same as any other dessert to me.

I turned back for Yelena to pass it back to me, but she had eaten it all, so I knew there was nothing in it. But I still felt uneasiness around the dessert. I didn't put it past Brazell to taint it, and I began to worry it was a poison I didn't teach Yelena, even though I tested her on every poison available. Maybe it was a new one? How fatal was it, then?

But the other Generals remained unaffected, so I relaxed slightly. I took one of the Criollo pieces, and bit into it before Ambrose could, just to be sure. It tasted the same as I can remember, the only difference was the strawberry brandy that burst in my mouth. I took another bite, to show Ambrose that it was safe, and I watched his face morph into one of ecstasy at the sweet taste of Criollo mixed with the strong taste of brandy.

Brazell waited until the praises quietened, before announcing the completion of his new factory. He then continued to the usual MD-5 discussion of how much wool had been sheared leading to the output of cotton plantations.

At the end of it, silence fell again in the war room, as Ambrose pounded on his gavel, signalling the end of discussion, and an invitation for the next general to begin.

Yelena's breathing had become heavy and rhythmic somewhere in the middle of everything, and now I could hear her soft breathing from behind me. I glanced around to see if anyone else had heard. Unfortunately all but three Generals had, but they just glanced at Yelena before returning their attention back to the long winded discussions.

My face began to tingle. At first it was barely noticeable, and I thought nothing of it, sure it was a combination of tiredness and boring debates. But then it became more prominent, making me sit up straight, my muscles stiffening, preparing myself for attack. I knew exactly what it was. _Magic._

By now Yelena's faint snores had quietened, replaced by deep breathing. I scanned the room, looking for intruders, but nothing seemed suspicious or out of place. Tesso was continuing his discussion on the corn harvest, completely unaware of what was happening around him. None of the other generals seemed to notice either, as they debated the merits of Tesso's suggestions, giving their own opinions and advice.

Yelena's snoring had stopped completely, and I looked back to Ambrose. He was staring into space and panic surged through me. No matter how boring meetings had got in the past, he'd never looked like this before. Something was not right—he appeared to be dreaming with his eyes open. I nudged his arm, trying to rouse him from his strange stupor. "What's going on?" I whispered urgently, loud enough for him to hear, but quiet enough for the general's not to notice. "Where were you?"

"Just remembering a time long ago," he responded, sounding dazed. "More enjoyable than listening to General Tesso's excruciatingly detailed report on the corn harvest in MD-4."

I relaxed slightly at his explanation, but something still felt a little off, and there were a niggling at the back of my mind that I couldn't shake, no matter how hard I tried.

The rest of the meeting went on without any further complications, and I heard Yelena snore several times, but I couldn't blame her. The meeting was enough to bore me to sleep without the drowsiness of brandy on top of it.

Ambrose pounded the gavel and I held back a sigh of relief that the meeting was almost over. I didn't know how much more of this uncomfortable uniform, and boring debates I could take. The snoring suddenly stopped from behind me, and I suspected the loud noise had jolted her awake.

"Last item, gentlemen, A Sitian delegation has requested a meeting."

The silence fled the room as generals argued and shouted over each other in an attempt to get their opinions voiced. It was a cacophony of sounds as they all strived to all be heard at once. I managed to pick out old debates on trade treaties, and attacking Sitia instead of trading for goods. They clearly had no idea how much work that entailed. At the moment we're at a truce, a sort of laissez-faire approach where we leave them alone, and vice versa. Although it was common knowledge that we were plotting against each other, preparing our men each day in case we do fight, none of us felt any desire to start a war.

Ambrose was content with Ixia, and didn't want any more business with magicians. Although with my immunity, I could easily kill any magicians that stood in our way, considering how many magicians inhabit Sitia, it would be a huge and unnecessary task. Not to mention the energy it would take for me to assassinate them while they threw every ounce of their power at me.

Ambrose remained silent next to me, watching and listening as the generals argued like a bunch of old women. Kitivan, Chenzo, Franis and Dinno didn't want to meet with the delegation, and thought it was a foolish and unnecessary idea. While Tesso, Rasmussen, Hazal and Brazell were eager to form the delegation with the south, wanting the trade they offered, as we had to give up many 'luxuries' when we banned trading with Sitia.

Ambrose shook his head at their arguments. "I acknowledge your opinions about Sitia, but the southerners would rather trade with us than attack us. We have more men and metal. A fact they are well aware of. To attack Sitia we would expend many lives and large sums of money, And for what? Their luxury items that aren't worth the cost. I'm content with Ixia. We have cured the land of the King's disease. Perhaps my successor will want more. You'll have to wait until then."

The general's muttered and talked to each other at Ambrose's speech. Brazell however, simply nodded at Ambrose's words and smiled. He's up to something, I'm sure of it. I'd already planned to work out who the successor is tonight."

Even though Brazell's behaviour signalled it was him in line to be the next Commander of Ixia. But how would he know it was him? The whole point of the code in the envelopes, encrypted by me, meant that only after Ambrose's death would they be allowed to decipher with with my key and know who it was. Otherwise it would only cause many assassination attempts.

"I have already agreed to meet with the southern contingent," Ambrose continued. " They're due to arrive in four days. You have until then to express your specific concerns to me before departing for your home districts. Meeting adjourned." He pounded on the gavel once more signalling the end of discussion.

Ambrose rose, and I stood up eagerly. My legs stiff from sitting for so long, and I couldn't wait to get this damn jacket off me. I turned to see if Yelena was still asleep. She wasn't, and I gestured for her to join us. She lurched to her feet, and stumbled slightly. The brandy must have affected her more than I expected.

I waited until she was close behind me, before I followed Ambrose and his guards out of the room. Loud voices of angry generals reverberated around the room in the brief, blessed silence of our leaving, before the door closed behind us, muting it down to an almost inaudible murmur.

"That should stir things up for a bit," Ambrose smiled. Trust him to find the generals concerns funny.

"I would advice against vacationing in MD-8 this year," I told him sarcastically. " The way Dinno reacted to your announcement about the Southern delegation I would expect him to pepper your beach house with sand spiders." I shivered at the thought of the giant spiders. "A horribly painful way to die."

We walked to our rooms in silence and I resisted the urge to turn to look at Yelena every few minutes. When I saw her stumble slightly, I found myself wanting desperately to wrap my arm around her small waist, to stop her from falling and harming herself. But I knew what Ambrose would say if he saw the gesture, so I shrugged the feeling aside.

When we stopped outside our rooms, I said, "I'd watch out for Rasmussen too. He didn't take the news of the change in your successor well."

Ambrose opened his door before answering. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Yelena peek into his rooms and shake her head. What exactly was she expecting his rooms to look like? The sideways motion of her head must have knocked her off balance as she stumbled again. I was about to reach out and grab her before she tumbled to the stone floor, but she put her hand to the wall and managed to right herself.

"I watch out for everyone, Valek. You know that." Ambrose said before shutting the door behind him.

I took the key out from my pocket, and unlocked the door. As soon as I walked in, I quickly undid the buttons on my jacket. _Why does there have to be so many?_ And chucked it on the couch. I didn't worry if it got creased or ruined, in fact I wish it did so I didn't have to wear it any more.

I pointed to the chair next to the couch, and said, "Sit. We need to talk."

She sat down on the chair and dangled her right leg over the armrest, as I paced the small part of the room which was clear of piles of books and rocks. I felt her eyes on me, and I felt self-conscious being only in my sleeveless under shirt, but I shook the feeling off, focusing on more important matters. Like why I felt magic during the meeting, for instance.

"Two things were very wrong tonight," I started.

"Oh, come on. I just dozed for a minute," she defended.

I lifted my gaze from where I had it trained to the floor, to her face. Did she think all of this was because of her? "No, no. You did fine. I meant about the meeting; the Generals." I continued to pace as my aggravation began to rise again. I needed to keep busy before I threw another rock at her. This time I might not miss. That thought quickened my pace as I struggled to keep my anger under control.

"First, Brazell seemed unusually happy about the change in successor and the Sitian delegation. He's always wanted a trade treaty, but he typically exercises a more cautious approach. And second, there was a magician in the room."

"What?" I looked at her face again to examine her reaction. She seemed as shocked as me, so she couldn't have known about it. _Or she's just very good at acting. _My mind rebelled, the thought of her betrayal made a knot form in my stomach. _But I can trust her, she's already proven her loyalty to me once before. _

"When?"

"During Tesso's long-winded dissertation about corn." I relaxed slightly. Talking out my problems had always helped me deal with them, but for the past twenty years I'd only had Ambrose to talk to. And some things I didn't want to bother him about, especially if they were nothing but mere suspicions. I preferred to get proof or at least a stronger instinct before worrying him over issues that might not be important.

I felt the need to take the seriousness out of the conversation. She'd just had to suffer through a whole night of tedious discussions, I didn't want to bore her to death. "About the same time your snoring could be heard halfway across the room." I added.

"Ha," she shouted back amid chortles. "You were so stiff at that meeting I thought rigor mortis had set in."

I snorted in amusement; she really was drunk. "I doubt you could have looked any better sitting in that uncomfortable dress uniform all night. I imagine Dilana sprayed on extra starch with malicious glee."

Then I remembered Mogkan staring at her during the meeting, and anger replaced any amusement I had. "Do you know Advisor Mogkan? He eyed you most of the evening."

"I know of him. He was Reyad's primary adviser. They also hunted together."

"What's he like?" I asked her.

"Same kind of vermin as Reyad and Nix." She said before slapping both hands over her mouth, realizing what she had said. I didn't know why she didn't want to tell me about Reyad, and she must have had a legitimate reason to kill him, so it was no surprise to me if he was a bastard like Nix. I never liked the guy anyway. I was about to ask her why she killed him, before I stopped myself. You're not _ready _remember?

I studied her for a moment, wondering if she would say any more, when she didn't I said. "There were a number of new advisers at the meeting. I guess I'll have to check them out one by one. It seems like we have a new Southern spy with magical abilities." I sighed in exhaustion. "It never ends."

I dropped down on the edge of the couch, as weariness and exhaustion from the new revelation and the work involved me finding out who it was, discovering his plans, and dealing with him.

"If it did, you'd be out of a job." I was so lost in my own thoughts that I barely noticed when Yelena squeezed behind me on the couch, and put her hands on my shoulders, getting dangerously closer to my neck.

_Please review! :) _


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey Y'all! So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope you all enjoy it, I'm really sorry it's taken so long to update, but I wanted to get it right. **

**HUGE thanks for my beta Deceptionist, who worked wonders on this chapter!**

**I'll stop blabbering now, but please read the author note at the end, it's IMPORTANT! =)**

My skin prickled at her closeness, horribly aware of her presence now. I stiffened under her touch, not because of the possibility of her strangling me, but because of how her gentle touch sent shivers down my spine.

She started to massage my tense muscles, and despite my inner turmoil, I began to relax under her soft hands. She was clearing my mind from all the worry and angst I had been feeling earlier. My only thoughts were of her now, as she invaded both my senses and my mind.

"What would you do," she started to ask me, " if suddenly the world was perfect and you had no one to spy on?"

"I'd be bored," I replied with amusement. Surprising myself that I had managed to talk while she was kneading my shoulders, with her warm body was pressed up against my back like that.

"Come on, seriously. A change of profession." She dug her thumbs into the muscle at the base of my neck and I bit back the moan that threatened to escape my lips. "A fire dancer?" she suggested.

I almost laughed at the thought. What possessed her to imagine me as a dancer? I may be quick on my feet while I'm fighting – I had to be. But that didn't mean I could perform complex dance moves while swinging fire above my head. I almost laughed at the very plausible notion of setting my hair on fire.

She dug her thumbs back into my neck again, rubbing in circular motions, bringing me back to the present. "No." I answered her ridiculous suggestion. "An arms teacher?" I suggested instead. That seemed far more logical than a fire dancer.

"No. It's a perfect world. No weapons allowed." She moved her hands down my back, and I suppressed a shiver of pleasure. "How about a scholar? You've read all these books lying around haven't you? Or are they just to make it difficult for someone to sneak in?"

I ignored her comment on my untidiness. "Books serve me in so many ways. But I doubt your perfect society would need a scholar on murder." I smiled at her idea of a perfect world; she of all people should know that the world could never be perfect. There was always going to be conflicts and people wanting to be better than everyone else.

Her hands paused for a moment, and I almost groaned as disappointment flooded through me at the thought of her ceasing her touch.

"No definitely not." She replied, and I sighed in relief as her hands moved again, resuming that familiar torture on my skin. The thought of removing my under shirt to feel her soft warm hands on my bare skin invaded my mind, and made me tingle. I quickly shoved it aside. _Now is hardly the time, Valek. _I chastised myself as my thoughts wandered to images that made my body react in ways it shouldn't.

"A sculptor?" I said, desperate to distract myself from my very rampant imagination, "I could carve extravagant statues and we could redecorate the castle and liven things up. How about you?" I quickly asked, trying to cover up letting the 'we' slip from my mouth.

She didn't seem to notice as she pressed her fingertips into the small of my back. I was unable to stop the shudder that shook my body, as her hands were gradually getting lower and lower down my back. _Damn it, Valek! Focus! _"What would you do?" I asked her again.

"Acrobatics." She said automatically, and I wondered if she hadn't meant to let it slip. The happiness in her voice when she said it gave away her passion for the art. Suddenly everything made sense. Her flexibility during training, her somersaults and flips when she was unsteady on her feet or wanted to surprise her opponent, to gain the upper hand. The image of her swinging effortlessly through the trees during the fugitive exercise.

"An acrobat!" I exclaimed. "Well, that explains a lot."

Before I could say another word, her hands slipped around to my stomach and all thoughts fled my mind. My stomach twitched slightly under her fingertips. _What was she doing?_ Her hands slipped lower to the waistband of my pants, and before I could stop her, she started to unfasten them.

I almost let her do it. To allow myself to give into the temptation she was always leading me into. But reality came crashing down on me, and I quickly grabbed her hands, stopping her before it got out of control. I knew if I let her carry on for another second I would lose any self-control I had left, and the thought of her regretting it in the morning tugged at my heart.

But I couldn't. Not when she was drunk and confused and wouldn't remember it the following day. And when she found out... She'd hate me for taking advantage of her.

"Yelena, you're drunk." My voice was hoarse from the desire that was pulsing through my veins. It took every ounce of my rapidly diminishing willpower to pull away from her, releasing her warm, tempting hands from my own as I stood up, turning around to face her.

She looked up at me in surprise, her soft full lips parting slightly as I bent down to pick her up, scooping her into my arms, and it took everything I had to stop myself from leaning closer to press my lips to hers. I wondered absently if they were as soft—or tasted as sweet—as they looked, but quickly dismissed the dangerous thought.

I reminded myself I needed to take her to her room before I lost control. I lifted her up and was surprised at how perfectly she fit into my arms. I didn't say anything as I carried her to her room, because I couldn't think straight with her so close to me, let alone form a coherent sentence. I'd made a fool out of myself already, and I wasn't about to make it any worse.

I managed to open her door without jolting or dropping her, and laid her on her bed gently. I desperately wanted to join her, to give into temptation and show her how much I cared about her. But I knew I couldn't. She was drunk, and I wasn't in any position to take advantage of her like that. I knew if she tried to seduce me again – sober this time - I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I wished that she wouldn't, while a huge part of me was begging her to.

I stepped away from her quickly, desperately trying to get my mind to focus on anything but her lying so invitingly on her bed. "Get some sleep Yelena," I told her softly as I left her room and pulled the door shut behind me.

As soon as the door clicked, I lifted my hand from the cold door handle, to my hair. My other hand soon joined it and I tugged at my long black curls. I walked over to the couch and sank back down in the place I had just vacated. It was still warm, and I leant back letting the overpowering lavender scent of Yelena surround me.

My thoughts kept returning to the feel of Yelena's hands on my back. I groaned at the memory of her hands slipping round to my stomach, I combed my fingers through my hair as she lowered her hands to my pants, starting to unfasten them. _Damn it._ It was hard enough to resist her without this memory taunting my every thought.

_Damn it!_

I hoped desperately that she would forget all about it in the morning. That we could return to our undeclared friendship without any awkwardness. But even in the small chance that she forgot it all, I know I never could. After all, how could I?

I let out a low groan, and stood up. I needed a distraction and I knew just the thing: finding out the new successor.

I had planned this out during the meeting, I'd done it before with the first successor – and almost got caught mind you, - but the Generals had got so drunk off the brandy, nothing could rouse them from their deep slumber. Something I was very grateful for.

I walked up the stairs to my room; I needed to get changed into my sneak suit and get my supplies. The envelopes were easy to get into, all I needed was a small candle and a sharp blade and the seal was no problem at all.

I walked back down the stairs a half hour later. As I walked past Yelena's rooms, her soft snoring was could be heard through the door, and I allowed myself a smile. I quietly opened the door and peeked in. She was sleeping on her back, the covers underneath her, just as I had left her.

The smile stayed on my face as I walked over to her sleeping body and gently lifted her up enough to pull the covers from underneath her. I laid the thin bottom sheet on top of her so she wouldn't get too hot, and tucked it in around her. Her snoring had stopped and she stirred slightly.

I froze. _Don't wake up!_ I screamed in my mind. She sighed quietly and the deep breathing resumed. I relaxed. _That was close. _Some of her soft brown hair had fallen in front of her face, and I tucked it behind her ear. My fingertips lingering on her warm skin. And then, instead of walking quickly out the door as I should have, I let my own desires win my inner battle. Just before I reached the door, I turned back and bent over to her again.

Unable to stop myself, I leaned down and pressed my lips against her forehead. I lingered there for a second, revelling in the sweetness of her skin beneath my lips, before reluctantly pulling away. I stroked her cheek gently, and quickly made my way back to the door. With one last glance at her sleeping form, I opened the door and shut it quietly behind me, unable to remove the smile from my face.

I knew it was foolish to do that. I shouldn't have even gone back in there in the first place. But curiosity and my own feelings had gotten the better of me. I didn't even want to contemplate what could have happened if she had woken up. _It would have ruined everything._All this time and effort it took me to gain her trust, and within a second of folly I could have lost it all. The mere thought made my stomach churn and my heart clench.

Especially as she didn't feel the same way. She couldn't. After all, who would fall in love with a master assassin?

For the first time, I hated my job. Perhaps, if I had been a normal man, with a normal life...

And with that heartbreaking revelation, I made my way to the balcony. With the moon illuminating my surroundings, I slipped my hands into the hand grip I had dug into the stone wall years ago. With my hands firmly in place, I started my ascent up the castle wall to the guest bedrooms above my suite.

I could have easily entered their suites via the hallways, but I didn't want to risk being seen. Nor did I want to run into the possibility of one of the Generals wandering drunkenly around the castle and spotting me.

At least with climbing the castle walls to their rooms, I had less chance of being seen and getting caught, and it would be easier to sneak in through their windows than their doors. They probably had them guarded anyway.

Loud deep snores surrounded me as I made the last few handholds to the first window. Luckily the shutters had been left open, and I was able to climb through swiftly, and land without a noise. Not that it would have woken up the intoxicated general anyway.

I dug the flint and small candle out of my pockets and ran the stone across the stone wall quickly. I held the candle against the sparks, and thankfully it lit quickly. It was only a small flame so it wasn't too conspicuous. But it allowed enough light to illuminate my surroundings and find what I was looking for. The leather briefcase was lying on top of the desk. I undid the clasps with one hand, and took out the envelope.

It took only a few seconds to break the wax seal, and then note down the code on the small piece of paper I had in my pocket.

The general was still snoring loudly by the time I had tucked the paper back inside the envelope and remelted the back of the wax seal. I quietly climbed out of the window and into the crisp night air. I tried not to think of the fact I was now roughly four hundred feet above the ground. I swallowed the nausea that was forming in my stomach. A master assassin afraid of heights. Now that really would have been an amusing thought, if it wasn't true.

The rest of the night followed in the same way. I didn't get caught once. Not even close. They really did have a blast at the brandy; must have been the stress of a new successor. I bit back a smile.

By the time I had finished and was climbing back down the wall towards my suite, it was an hour before dawn. I wondered if Yelena was awake yet. Probably not if she was still drunk.

I jumped the remaining distance to the balcony, landing on the balls of my booted feet.

"Valek?" a voice whispered from behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

I turned and couldn't help but smile at her shocked expression. I must have given her quite the fright climbing down the wall towards her. I wondered briefly what she was doing out here an hour before dawn, before I realized she must have gotten up for a drink.

I removed my dark glasses then, but kept my hood up.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Reconnaissance. The Generals tend to stay up late after the Commander leaves the meeting. So I had to wait until everyone had gone to bed." I explained to her before walking into the suite. The codes on the paper were burning a hole in my pocket. I was eager to find out whether my suspicions of Brazell were correct.

I pulled my hood down and lit the lantern on my desk. I took out the paper from my pocket, and spread it out on the desk before continuing my explanation.

"I hate a mystery. I would have let the identity of the Commander's successor remain a secret, as I have for fifteen years, but tonight's opportunity was too tempting. With eight drunken generals sleeping it off, I could have danced on their beds without waking them. Not one among them has any imagination. I watched all the General's put their envelopes from the Commander right into their briefcases." I motioned for her to join me, I trusted her enough to help. "Here, help me decipher this."

I handed her the paper, and I saw her read the code quickly, though obviously none of it would make any sense to her, but she still looked confused.

She probably wondered why I was confiding in her, but if my estimation of the new successor was correct, then I wanted to see her reaction. But despite her hesitation, curiosity must have gotten the better of her, as she pulled up a nearby chair and sat down next to me.

"How did you break the wax seal?"

"Rookie trick. All you need is a sharp knife and a tiny flame. Now read me the first set of letters."

I wrote it down, and then reordered the letters into the word _siege_ so I can decipher it. I opened the old black leather book I left on my desk, and flipped through the pages, looking for the siege symbol. When I found the right page, I left it open on the desk, pressing down on the pages slightly so it would lie flat.

I glanced at Yelena out of the corner of my eye, and I could tell she was curious. _One, two, three... _"What's that?" She asked me, and I bit back a smile, she was far too easy to read.

"It's the battle symbol for _siege_. The dead King used these markings to communicate with his captains during times of war. They were originally created hundreds of years ago by a great strategist. Read me the next set. They should be numbers." I didn't want to waste any more time explaining, I needed to find out who it is.

After she told me the numbers and I wrote them down, I began to count the lines of text. I knew Yelena was watching me, but I didn't care if I was showing her how to decipher the code. Ambrose only ever used it for his successor, and I'd be telling Yelena who it is anyway. So she won't have any reason to use it after this.

I wrote the number on a clean page, and continued to decipher the message. When Brazell's name was revealed, I froze. I knew I had been expecting it, but it still surprised me that my suspicions were correct. This was bad. _Very bad._ Brazell was plotting something, and I needed to get to the bottom of this soon, otherwise Ambrose and the whole of Ixia would be in trouble.

Why hadn't I seen the signs earlier? I'd always suspected something, but I should have gone with my gut instinct and left nothing to chance. I could have assassinated him years ago, while I had the chance and no one would suspect anything. Now it might be too late.

My reaction must have sparked Yelena's interest. "Who is it?" she asked me, unable to wait any longer.

"Guess." I wanted to see if she had the same suspicions that I had. It might have something to do with the orphanage. Did Yelena suspect something all along? Was that why she killed Reyad?

She was quiet for a moment and I looked over at her. She looked tired; the effects of the brandy must have caught up with her. I decided to go easy on her.

"I'll give you a hint. Who was the happiest about the change? Whose name keeps popping up during the most bizarre situations?"

Fear swept over her face as she put two and two together and worked it out. She clearly hadn't suspected anything and that both relieved and aggravated me. If Yelena didn't know what was going on - and she'd lived in his orphanage for over ten years - then that left little hope for me. But then Yelena wasn't looking for something amiss, yet I was.

I nodded at Yelena. "Right, Brazell."

If one thing's for certain, I'm going to be keeping an extremely close eye on a certain general during his stay here, and even on his return to MD-5.

Yelena left soon after that, the exhaustion finally getting the better of her, as she walked sleepily to her rooms and shut the door. The lock didn't click shut this time, and I smiled slightly. That meant she trusted me, right?

It was now three days since the meeting, and I could've cut the tension in the air with a blunt knife. The Generals were constantly at each other's throats, starting arguments with everyone they saw. Ambrose was beside himself, and it wasn't helping my mood in the slightest.

I'd stayed up last night in my office, reading through Brazell and Mogkan's files. I tried desperately to find anything amiss. I went through their new factory permit and all the information I could gather on the orphanage. Yet I couldn't find anything the least suspicious.

It was now breakfast, and I was growing more and more frustrated with the whole thing. I finally gave up, and left my office in a foul mood. I needed the take a break, maybe run a few laps and take a few rounds on the sandbags to clear my mind. I needed to think. I needed to find out Brazell's plan, and fast.

When I arrived in the Throne room, I spotted Yelena outside his office. _What the hell is she waiting for?_

"What are you doing out here? Haven't you tasted his breakfast yet?" I demanded. I knew how much Ambrose hated cold food, why would he make Yelena wait outside? I waited impatiently for her answer.

"I was ordered to wait. He's with Brazell and Mogkan."

Fear shot through me. I quickly pushed past her and burst into his office.

I sensed Yelena had followed me in, but I barely noticed that she was standing behind me. All my focus was on Mogkan. He was standing behind Ambrose with his fingers pressing into his temples. He stepped away as soon as I entered, but he wasn't fast enough. I narrowed my eyes at him and he quickly made an excuse.

"You can definitely feel, Sir, that this is an excellent way to ease a headache."

I have to admit, he was good at finding plausible excuses quickly. But he didn't cover it up well enough to fool me. Ambrose hated physical contact with anyone. Even me. He only shook hands when he had to – to seal a deal. But never once requested someone to ease his 'headaches.'

Animation returned to Ambrose's face and he turned to Mogkan, completely oblivious to my fury. "Thank you Mogkan." He turned to glare at me then, clearly irritated at my sudden intrusion. If only he knew how much danger he was in. "What's so important?" he demanded.

"Disturbing news, Sir." I stared forcefully at Brazell and Mogkan, willing them silently to leave. "I would like to discuss it in private."

Luckily, Ambrose trusted me enough to know it was important, and rescheduled their meeting for tomorrow. Looks like I'd be attending that one as well then, I grumbled to myself. But I knew I had to do it. I swore an oath to protect him, and unfortunately that included attending aggravatingly boring meetings.

My gaze fell on the tray of food on the table. I wouldn't put it past Brazell to poison it. "Yelena, taste the Commander's breakfast now." I ordered her.

"Yes, Sir." She was quick to reply and she sat down at the table and sipped the tea and tasted the omelet.

I watched her intently the entire time. Gauging her reactions. She must have noticed my added concern because she tasted them both again. When she placed the tray in front of Ambrose, I resisted the strong urge to grab it and taste it myself. But I knew I could trust Yelena's judgement. If she said it was clean of poisons, then it must be.

"Yelena, if I have to eat cold food again, I'll have you whipped. Understand?" Overpowering waves of anger washed over me at Ambrose's threat. I felt the strong urge to protect her – something I'd been feeling a lot lately. How could he hurt her? How could _anyone_ hurt her?

"Yes, Sir." Yelena replied without any excuses. Just like she did when she admitted to killing Reyad. Only this time she did nothing wrong. Didn't she say that Ambrose had _ordered _her to wait outside? It was unreasonable for him to punish her for obeying his orders.

Yelena was dismissed and as soon as the door clicked shut I turned my attention back to Ambrose.

He didn't say anything while I sat down in front of him, he just sat there in his chair patiently waiting for me to explain myself.

I left his office in an even fouler mood than before, if that was even remotely possible. He didn't believe a word I said, and because I had no proof, he ordered me to drop the matter. I scoffed. _As if I would._

It took half an hour to explain everything. Obviously, I didn't tell him I knew who the successor was. He probably already suspected I worked it out anyway. All I said was I thought Brazell was up to something, and usually my instincts didn't let me down.

Naturally, he thought I was being foolish - to suspect Brazell of treachery. But no matter what he thought, I was still going to keep a close eye on Brazell, especially Mogkan. There was definitely something suspicious about that man.

I just rounded the corner towards the kitchen when tingles pricked at my skin. I froze for a second then turned and ran towards the source.

Two words flashed through my mind, tugging at me heart. _Magic _and _Yelena. _

**IMPORTANT NOTICE...**

**Because I'm eager to get up to 400 reviews (a little ambitious I know) I've decided to reward you all if you review! Once it reaches 400 reviews, I'll post an ALTERNATIVE version of this chapter on mine and Karl's blog (the link is on my profile) SO it will be a little one shot of what happens if Valek DID'T resist Yelena's seduction attempt! **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! The alternative chapter is in post production at the moment, so if you want anything added or it written in a certain style, or if you want it detailed or not please let me know in your review and I'll do my best to include it in the chapter. (Just to warn you, there's only a certain level of detail I'm willing to ****write! I don't want it too rude! ;)**

**_Hope you enjoyed it, _**

_**Harley (=**  
_


End file.
